The Miscaluation
by silverfire0
Summary: My name is Amara O'Connell. I wasn't born an O'Connell I was born a Potter. When Voldemort came to attack us James and Lily were out. He attacked all three of us, we were all affected that night. When the all-mighty Dumbledore came and picked the chosen one he made a miscalculation and picked the wrong child. This miscalculation will cost the wizarding world greatly.
1. Prologue

"What do you mean she has to come?" Dudley asked

"Ms. Fig can't watch her, and we will be gone too long to just leave her in the cupboard," Vernon said

"But she runes everything." Dudley wined

"Oh no, she will not Dudykins. She will stay in the hotel room the entire time, and at night she can sleep on the floor in the corner of the room, or in an empty wardrobe." Petunia said

I could hear them talking from my place in my cupboard. They were talking about the business trip Uncle Vernon had to take to Cairo, Egypt. I had wanted to go but knew that they were never going to let me but, for once luck was on my side and I was allowed to go under rules of course. I should have known something was wrong because even if Ms. Fig couldn't watch me there was no way they would be okay with me coming.

"Do not talk to anyone. Don't touch anyone. Stay under the radar. Don't draw notice to you. And the most important one of all don't do anything freakish." Vernon said as we walked to the car.

"Of course, Uncle," I said

I got into the car and we drove to the airport. This was my first time seeing a plane and being on one. I had to sit a few rows away from the Dursley which was okay with them because they didn't want my freakiness to rub off on their Dudley. I was sitting next to two men who were from America they were heading to Cairo to look for treasure.

"Egypt was the home of the Pharaohs. They had a lot of gold, and they all hid it in the same place," he said

The man next to him spoke up said… "We're looking for a certain place it's called Hamunaptra The City Of the Dead. It is said to contain a chamber filled with the wealth of Egypt." the other American said

"Well, I hope you find it," I said

The rest of the plane ride was filled with them telling me about different things they have looked for and how many they had actually found. According to them, they had a man named Beni who had been to Hamunaptra three years ago and they were paying him to take them there and back. The man came over the system and said that we would be starting our downward descent into Cairo. Once we landed I said a quick goodbye to the Americans and followed after the Dursley. We made our way to the hotel we would be staying at, once we got to the room Vernon made quick work of telling me where I would be sleeping and retold me the rules, and made sure I knew what the punishment would be if I broke one of them. The Dursley left the room and headed to look around Cairo. When they got back they ate and went to bed. I headed over and sleep in my little corner.

We had been in Cairo for two days. Vernon told me they would be gone all day and I was to not leave the room. After they left, I broke one of the rules, I left. I wanted to go to the museum. I had not been able to leave the Dursley house most of the time, but when I did I would sneak out and go to the library, I even made it to the local museum once. I knew it was safe because the Dursley would never go to the library or the museum. I made it out of the hotel with no one noticing me.

I made it to the museum, and there was barely anyone there so I knew that if I acted normal, and like I knew what I was doing no one would pay attention. Plus, people don't like to question why a child would be in a museum alone. I was looking at a big black rock with pictures on it when a woman with glasses on and reading a book bumped into me. Two rules broken.

"I'm sorry," I said

She looked at me.

"It's okay, what were you looking at?" She asked

I pointed at the big black rock, with the pictures drawn on it.

"Do you know what it is?" she asked

"No, ma'am," I said

"This is said to tell the location of the Book of the Living, and the Book of the Dead," she said

"What are the pictures called?" I asked

"Those are called hieroglyph," she said

"What's that one?" I asked

I pointed at one with two littles above a symbol and a bird on either side.

"Oh that's is Ahmenophus," she said

"Cool," I said

"I'm Evelyn Carnahan. What is your name?" Evelyn asked

"Amara I'm not really sure what my last name is," I said

She went to say something when I heard a clock ding. I looked for it and saw the time.

"I have to go. I'm sorry." I said

I turned and quickly ran out of the museum and back to the hotel. I got back to the room. I shut the door and ran over to my corner, and waited. A few seconds passed before the Dursley walked in. Vernon glared at me and looked around the room. Looking for something anything to yell at me about. He makes a noise and leaves the room. I let out a breath and looked out the window. I could hear the Dursley talking in the other room. I looked out the window to see the sun setting.

"Time for bed freak," Vernon said

I nodded my head and curled up in the corner and fell asleep.

While I was asleep I felt a rocking, and I was hot. I was woken up by Vernon yelling at me.

"Wake up. Wake up, you freak." Vernon yelled

I opened my eyes and looked around to see that we were in the middle of the desert.

"Now we are finally going to be rid of you," Vernon said

He then pushed me out of the car and drove away, leaving a cloud of sand in his wake. I looked around and saw that I was in the middle of nowhere. I looked up at the sky to see the sun just starting to rise. I headed the way I saw Vernon go. I don't know how long I had been walking but I knew I was sweating, and that the sun was high in the sky and that I was hot. I didn't stop walking I just kept going, I knew if I stopped I would be as good as dead. I trip and fell over my feet a few different times, my legs and hands were covered in sand. I was getting tired and even hotter, I tripped over my feet and landed in the sand. I just laid there, I rolled over and looked up at the sky.

_You can't give up you have to keep going._

"I can't, I'm tired. I'm tired of fighting I just want a somewhat normal life. I want parents that want me and love me and siblings. I don't want to fight for my life 24/7" I said

_Close your eyes._

I did as the voice told me, I closed my eyes, felt a pinch, and when I opened my eyes I was in a dark room.

_Sleep._

"Okay," I said

Then everything went black. While I was asleep, I heard the voice again. A man stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" I asked

"My name is Tom and I'm going to help you," Tom said

"You're the voice," I said

"Yes, I'm sorry I haven't helped more," Tom said

"It's okay, you did your best. I know you somewhere helped when you could." I said

"We will talk later, you need to rest and heal. You were dying when I bought you here." Tom said

"Will I be okay?" I asked

"Yes after some rest," Tom said

I nodded my head and everything faded back to black. I don't know how long I had been out, but when I came to it, was to the sound of people talking and the sounds of guns. I followed the noises and saw two groups of people pointing guns at each other. I saw Evelyn and the two Americans from the plane. But they were in separate groups. I walked up so I was closer to them.

"Evelyn," I said


	2. Chapter 1

**Before On Miscalculation…**

**I nodded my head and everything faded back to black. I don't know how long I had been out, but when I came to it was to the sound of people talking and the sounds of guns. I followed the noises and saw two groups of people pointing guns at each other. I saw Evelyn and the two Americans from the plane. But they were in separate groups. I walked up so I was closer to them.**

**"Evelyn." I said**

Both groups turn and point their guns at me. I take a few steps backward. Evelyn moved over to me.

"Amara? What are you doing here?" Evelyn asked

I didn't say anything I just started crying.

"Let's be nice, children, if we're going to play together, we must learn to share. Amara why don't we head back up to the surface, you can have some water and a snack." Evelyn said

I nodded my head and followed Evelyn up and out. We got to the top and Evelyn walked us over to their campsite.

"Eve who is this?" a British man asked

"Amara, she doesn't know her last name I met her two days ago at the museum," Evelyn said

"Two days? I've been out here for two days?" I asked

"Been out here?" an American asked

"I'm Jonathan and that is Ric." the British man said

"I don't want to talk about it yet. What are you guys out here doing?" I asked

With that Evelyn started in on what they were doing out here, and what Evelyn was hoping to find.

"Well then lets head back down there and find it before the others do," I said

"Yes, lets," Evelyn said

We headed back down. Ric and Jonathan are using sled-hammers against the ceiling.

"According to my calculations, we should be right under the statue. We'll come up right between his legs." Evelyn said

Evelyn laughs.

"Oh my," Evelyn said

"Who's legs?" I asked

"Anubis," Evelyn said

"And when those dirty Yanks go to sleep- (to O'Connell) No offense," Jonathan said

"None taken," Ric said

"- We'll sneak up and steal that book right out from under them," Jonathan said

"And you're sure you can find the secret compartment?" Ric asked

"Yes, if their Egyptologist hasn't already found it," Evelyn said

Jonathan looks around.

"I say, what's our smelly little friend got himself up to?" Jonathan asked

"Who?" I asked

"The prison warden from Cairo. It's a long story." Ric said

Ric and Johnathan go back to hitting the ceiling, and Ric starts to ask Evelyn about mummification.

"Lemme get this straight, they stuck a sharp, red hot poker up your nose, cut your brain into small pieces, then ripped it all out through your nostrils?" Ric asked

"That's really got to hurt. Should we really be talking about this in front of a child?" Jonathan asked

They all looked at me.

"It's okay, my Uncle has talked about worst stuff," I said

Evelyn looked at me with pity, but I just ignored the look.

"It's called mummification. You're dead when they do this." Evelyn said

"Still…" Jonathan said

"Yeah, that'd bring you back to life," Ric said

"You two are worse than a couple of schoolboys," Evelyn said

And with that, a huge chunk of the roof suddenly gives out. Ric grabs Evenly and jerks her out of the way. I was standing off to the side so I was free from getting hurt. Jonathan dives for the far wall. A massive stone casement drops out of the ceiling and crashes to the floor. Dust flies into the room, causing us all to cough. Dust starts to clear, we all step towards the massive stone casement. As I get closer I get a bad feeling.

"Oh my god…it looks like, it looks like a sarcophagus," Evelyn said

"Why would they bury somebody in the ceiling?" Ric asked

"They didn't, they buried him at the feet of Anubis. He was either someone of great importance, or he did something very naughty." Evelyn said

The three adults start to clear off the top of the sarcophagus, revealing a single, ominous hieroglyph. Evelyn looks at it strangely, and Jonathan impatiently strums his fingers across the lid.

"Well? Who is it? Who've we found?" Jonathan asked

Evelyn just stares at the hieroglyph, confused and concerned.

" 'He that shall not be named," Evelyn said

Ric dusts off the hug lock looking thing.

"There's some sort of lock here. You say these things are made of granite with a steel interior?" Ric asked

"Quarried granite with a cobalt lining," Evelyn said

"Whoever's in here, sure wasn't getting out," Jonathan said

"No kiddin', without a key, it'll take us a month to crack this thing," Ric said

"A key! That's it! That's what he was talking about." Evelyn said

"Who was talking about what?" Ric asked

Evelyn starts rummaging through the pack on Jonathan's back.

"The man on the barge. The one with the hook, he was looking for a key." Evelyn said

I look at them weirdly. Eve then pulls out a box. Jonathan tries to take it back.

"Hey, that's mine," Jonathan said

Jonathan reaches for the box but Evelyn slaps his hand and quickly unfolds the box, - it's now shaped exactly like the lock's keyhole. Evelyn smiles, and then we all hear a scream. The three adults take off running towards the scream, Evelyn pulls me behind her. We enter a room and see a man who must be the warden they were talking about. He is screaming and dancing insanely around the labyrinth, totally freaked from the extreme pain in his head. The Warden starts to rip out his own hair, Ric and Jonathan grab at his hands, but he's far too crazed, he shoves them aside, he runs full bore down the length of the hall and slams his head straight into a rock wall. The Warden drops to the ground. Dead as lead. Eyes wide open. We all just stand there staring, Evelyn pulls me behind her so I don't look at the dead body.

"Let's call it a day," Ric said

"Yes, lets," Jonathan said

We all head back up to the campsite. We all kind of nuzzled up to the campfire. Fun fact evidently the desert is hot during the day and cold at night.

"What do you suppose killed him?" Evelyn asked

"Did you ever see him eat?" Jonathan asked

Ric walks over to us with some rocks.

"Seems the Americans had a little misadventure of their own today, three of their diggers were killed," Ric said

"How?" Eve asked

"Salt acid. Pressurized salt acid. Some sort of ancient booby-trap." Ric said

"Maybe this place really is cursed," Jonathan said

A gust of wind blows through the camp. The campfire flickers we all share a nervous look.

"Oh, for goodness' sake, you two!" Evelyn said

"Don't believe in curses, huh?" Ric asked

"No, I don't. I believe if I can see it and I can touch it, then it's real. That's what I believe." Evelyn said

Ric cocks his rifle and gives us all a big grin.

"I believe in being prepared," Ric said

Jonathan opens the Warden's pouch. He reaches in and starts scrounging around. Jonathan lets out a scream in pain and rips his hand out of the pouch. Ric, Evelyn, and I jump.

"What?! What is it?!" Ric and Evelyn said

Jonathan sucks his finger, then reaches back into the pouch and pulls out a liquor bottle, the top has been chopped off.

"Seagram's!" Jonathan said

Jonathan smiles at the bottle, then turns the pouch inside-out and shakes it, nothing but sand inside it.

"Well, he may have been a stinky fellow… but he had good taste." Jonathan said

Jonathan takes a swig. Ric and Evelyn laugh, guiltily. Then Ric suddenly kneels down and sticks his ear to the sand. Evelyn, Jonathan, and I watch him. There is a moment then we hear gunfire coming from the American camp. Ric jumps up and throws the elephant gun to Evelyn.

"Stay here! And keep her behind you." Ric said

Ric takes off running through the ruins.

"Evelyn, what's going on?" I asked

"Just stay behind me. Okay?" Evelyn asked

"Okay," I said

"Now come on let's go," Evelyn said

We then followed after Ric. I see Jonathan grab a gun, while still holding his bottle of Seagram's; tight and dashes after us.

"Evy! Excuse me! But didn't then the man just say-!" Jonathan said

We run to see that the American camp is under siege. There are about two dozen men in black on horseback gallop through firing rifles. Several of the American diggers are killed as they run. The American leap out of their tents firing. Killing multiple riders. One of the Americans, named Daniels is shot, spins and falls keeps shooting. Henderson and Burns run to his aid, blasting away as they run. Ric races through the ruins and slams right into Beni who is trying to run and hide. I can hear Ric yell at Beni.

"Goin' somewhere?" Ric asked

"Just looking for you, O'Connell. I wanted to be with my friend." Beni said

Ric drags him back towards the American camp.

"C'mon, friend," Ric said

"Why do you like to fight so much?" Beni asked struggling

"'Cause I look good doin, it," Ric said

One of the men gallops through the camp, cutting diggers down with his scimitar. Ric runs up on top of some rocks, leaps out and tackles the man off his horse. The two men slam to the ground. Ric spins up onto one knee and fires, point-blank. Which blows the scimitar out of man's hand. Ric is about to shoot again when a horse rides up between them.

A scimitar swoops down, almost takes Ric's head off, misses him by an inch. Ric leaps up and blows the rider of his horse. The horse bolts - but the other man is gone.

Evelyn and I hide behind some rocks, watching the scene, we hear something coming up being us we turn. A vicious-looking tattooed rider races at us. Evelyn and I both backpedal over the rocks, terrified. The rider raises his scimitar, about the strike. Evelyn and I both scream Evelyn trips over a rock and accidentally fires the elephant gun, which blows the rider off his mount and catapults him twenty feet back into some ruins. Which at the same time the kick blows Evelyn off her feet and over a ridge. She flies through the air and lands in a sand dune. I run over to her, I pick up the gun. She is knocked out cold. I see Johnathan and some diggers hold their own near the temple door. Four riders come charging right at them. Jonathan takes a swig off the Seagram's.

"Let 'em have it, boys," Jonathan said

Jonathan and the diggers open fire. When the smoke clears, the riders are either dead or gone. Jonathan grins.

"I say, bloody good show," Jonathan said

And then several more men leap off the temple and land behind them. Jonathan and the remaining diggers spin around and suddenly find themselves in hand-to-hand combat. Ric is quickly loading his pistol. He hears something thundering up behind him. He spins around just as the man from before is back on a horse. He swings his scimitar. Ric instinctively raises his hands to protect his face, the scimitar strikes. Hits the gun, Ric's gun flips away. Disarmed, Ric dives and rolls and suddenly comes up with a stick of dynamite in his hand. He shoves the fuse into a fire. It ignites, he faces the man towering above him. The two men lock eyes. The fuse continues to burn down. The man points his scimitar at Ric's head.

"Leave this place. Leave this place or die." the man yelled

The man then gallops off. The remaining men race after him, vanishing into the night. We all watch them leave, I drop the gun and try to wake Evelyn up. She wakes up and looks around in a daze before standing up. Ric pulls the fuse from the dynamite and blows it out. He then turns and runs over to Evelyn and me, but mostly Evelyn. Evelyn looks very shaken, Ric gently takes her and holds her close.

"You alright?" Ric asked

Evelyn looks up into his eyes.

"Yes…fine…thank you." Evelyn said

She turns and looks at me.

"Are you okay Amara?" Evelyn asked

"Yes, that was just a little scary," I said

"But you're not hurt?" Ric asked

"No, I'm okay," I said

"Good," Evelyn said

I see Beni crawl out from under some pillars as Henderson and Burns help Daniels to his feet.

"See. That proves it. Old Seti's fortune's gotta be under this sand." Daniels said

"For them to protect it like this, you just know there's got to be treasure down there," Henderson said

Ric looks up into the surrounding ridges, unsatisfied.

"These men are a desert people they value water, not gold," Ric said

"Protection," I said

They looked at me.

"What?" Ric asked

"People protect things. Maybe there protecting something that beneath the sand." I said

"She has a point. Maybe they are protecting something that is under the sand that they don't want us to find." Henderson said

One of the American's he has shaving cream on has his face, walks over to us.

"You know, maybe just at night, we could combine forces." He said

A little while later, we are all back around the fire. Jonathan is asleep holding the bottle of liquor. Ric is teaching Evelyn how to fight.

"Hey, tough stuff, try a right hook. Ball up your fist and put it… put it up like that. And then mean it. Hit it right here." Ric said

"Mean it," Evelyn said

She throws a punch but stumbles into Ric's arms because she is just a bit drunk.

"Okay," Ric said as he catches her

"It's time for another drink," Ric said

They sit down on the pillar that is in front of the fire. Evelyn reaches over and takes the bottle from Jonathan.

"Unlike my brother, sir, I know when to say no," Evelyn said

Evelyn then takes a big drink of the liquor.

"Unlike your brother, Miss, you I just don't get. " Ric said

Evelyn wipes her face off on the back of her hand.

"I know, you're wondering, what is a place like me doing in a girl like this," Evelyn said

"Yeah, something like that," Ric said

"Egypt is in my blood. You see, my father was a very, very famous explorer. And he loved Egypt so much, he married my mother who was an Egyptian and quite an adventurer herself." Evelyn said

"I get your father and I get your mother, and… I get him (points at Jonathan) but, what are you doing here?" Ric asked

"Look, I may not be an explorer, or an adventurer, or a treasure-seeker, or a gunfighter. Mister O'Connell. But I'm proud of what I am." Evelyn said

She is now standing and looking down at Ric.

"And what is that?" Ric asked

"I…am a librarian," Evelyn said

She then plops back down next to Ric. She is drunk and grins proudly lifts her head. She leans in kind of close.

"And I am going to kiss you. Mr. O'Connell." Evelyn said

"Call me Ric," Ric said

"Oh, okay. Ric." Evelyn said

She leans in to kiss him and right before they do she closes her eyes and falls asleep. Ric looks at me.

"How are you feeling?" Ric asked

"Scared," I said

"Why?" Ric asked

"Because once we leave. I'll have to go back to my relatives… it's late I'm going to go to sleep." I said

I rolled over to my side and closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

**Before On Miscalculation…**

**"Scared." I said**

**"Why?" Ric asked**

**"Because once we leave. I'll have to go back to my relatives… it's late I'm going to go to sleep." I said**

**I rolled over to my side and closed my eyes.**

* * *

The next day we were back down in that chamber. Jonathan and Ric lean the sarcophagus against the wall. Evelyn walks up behind them.

"Oh, I've dreamed about this since I was a little girl," Evelyn said

I'm standing a little bit behind Evelyn.

"You dream about dead guys?" Ric asked

"Look, the scared spells have been chiseled off. This man must have been condemned not only in this life but in the next." Evelyn said

Johnathan opens the thing from yesterday and puts it in the spot on the sarcophagus.

"Tough break," Ric said

"Yeah, I'm all tears," Jonathan said

Jonathan turns the object almost like how one turns a safe wheel.

"Now, let's see who's inside, shall we?" Jonathan asked

Once he's done. Evelyn steps back and Ric and Jonathan pull the lid off the sarcophagus. Once the lid is off the mummy that is inside pops out like a picture in a pop-up book. We all yell I grab onto Evelyn's leg and hid my face behind her leg.

"Oh, my God, I hate it when these things do that," Evelyn said

"Them popping like that is normal?" I asked

"Sadly," Evelyn said

"Is he supposed to look like that?" Ric asked

"No, I've never seen a mummy look like this before. He's still…still…" Evelyn said

"Juicy." Ric, Evelyn, and Jonathan said

"Yes. He must be more than 3,000 years old, and, well, it looks as if he's still decomposing." Evelyn said

I look down at the lid of the sarcophagus to see scratch marks. I pull on Evelyn's pants leg. She turns and looks down at me.

"Look," I said

I point down the lid of the sarcophagus. We all move over so we are looking down at the lid.

"What do you make of this?" Ric asked

"My God, these marks were made with…" Evelyn started

"Fingernails," I said

"This man was buried alive. He left a message. 'Death is only the beginning?'" Evelyn said

Once Evelyn is done talking a breeze blew and it sounded like a person talking. We all look at the mummy, whose face looks like it was frozen in a scream. Ric and Jonathan left the room I stayed down there with Evelyn she was looking at something at the bottom of the sarcophagus. She finds these weird bugs, she picks them up and carries them back to the surface I follow behind her. We walk past the Egyptologists trying to open a black book. Evelyn stops walking, the man stops trying to open it and looks up at us. Eve and I both notice the same lock thing that was on the sarcophagus is also on the book.

"I believe you need a key to open that book," Evelyn said

We then head towards where we were camping. We see Beni sitting next to Ric. One of the Americans walks past our campsite.

"Say, O'Connell, what do you think these babies fetch back home?" One guy asked

"We hear you boys found yourselves a nice, gooey mummy. Congratulations." The one with glasses said

"If you dry that fellow out, you might be able to sell him for firewood." the last one said

Evelyn and I walk up.

"Look what I found," Evelyn said

Ric turns to Beni.

"You're in her seat. Move. Now." Ric said

Beni stands up and moves out of the way. I move and sit in the sand on the other side if Ric.

"Scarab skeletons, flesh-eater. Amara and I found them inside our friend's coffin. They can stay alive for years feasting on the flesh of a corpse. Unfortunately for our friend, he was still alive when they started eating him." Evelyn said

"So somebody threw these in with our guy, and then they slowly ate him alive?" Ric asked

"Very slowly," Evelyn said

"He certainly wasn't a popular fellow when they planted him, was he?" Jonathan asked

"Well, he probably got a little too frisky with the pharaoh's daughter," Ric said

"Well, according to my readings, our friend suffered the Hom-Dai, the worst of all Ancient Egyptian curses, one reserved only for the most evil of blasphemers. In all my research, I've never heard of this curse having actually been performed." Evelyn said

"That bad, huh?" Ric asked

"Yes, well, they… they never used it because they feared it so. It's written that if a victim of the Hom-Dai should ever arise, he would bring with him the 10 plagues of Egypt." Evelyn said

There are a few moments of silence, before the American from plane breaks it.

"Amara how did you end up out here again?" he asked

I look down at my hands. Then back up at everyone.

"My Uncle left me out here," I said

"Why were you with your Uncle and not your parents?" the man in the glasses asked

I didn't say anything.

"Tell us everything, because the day you left the museum you looked scared," Evelyn said

"When I was around 1 and a half I was left on their doorstep with a note. My Uncle said that the note said that my parents didn't want me anymore so they were leaving me with them. My Uncle made it a point to tell that no one wanted me that I was a freak which is why my parents didn't want me. My Aunt who was my mother's sister said that my parents were freaks and that I must have been too much of a freak for even them. My room was a cabinet under the stairs. I spent most of my life in there. When I turned two and a half Petunia started my chore list. As I got older it got longer. I had to do it perfectly and quickly and if it wasn't to my Uncle's standards I was hit or kicked then sent to my cupboard under the stairs and I wouldn't get food or water. I was allowed to go the bathroom three times once in the morning once around lunch and then once at night. I was to make the food and if I burnt it then Uncle would burn me. I only did it once. I wasn't allowed to eat till they were done, and my Uncle and cousin could eat, and when I did eat it was little. Usually, when they went on vacation they left me home. Either with the neighbor or they locked me in the cupboard. I should have known when they said I was coming that something was wrong. I had six rules to follow when I left the house which was only a handful of times: one don't talk to anyone, two don't touch anyone, three, stay under the radar, four don't draw notice to you, five don't leave the hotel room, and six the most important one of all don't do anything freakish. I broke quite a few the day I meet Evelyn but I hadn't cared I had read about Egypt and I wanted to see some of it. I got back before they did. I went to sleep in the corner they put me in and when I woke up it was to Vernon throwing me from the car." I said

I hadn't looked up, I looked at my hands the entire time. I felt someone arms around me and tensed up not use to hugs. I look up to see that it was Evelyn.

"Now I know why you said you were scared of going back," Ric said

"I don't want to. I don't want to go back to that place. I didn't even know my name or my age until I read the letter my parents left with me. I want to go to school. I want friends. I want to be with people that will love me, and care for me, or want me." I said

I started to cry. Evelyn's arms tightened around me. I relaxed and wrapped my arms around her.

"We'll figure something out. You won't have to go back to that." Evelyn said

I looked over Evelyn's shoulder to see that the guys looked mad. I didn't understand why. I didn't know any of these people and I just told them everything. I knew there was nothing they could do. I would have to go back the Dursley's.

I stayed in Evelyn's arms for how knows how long. I looked up at her to see that she was looking towards the Egyptologist who had the black book.

"Is that the book you wanted to find?" I asked

"Yes, well one of them," Evelyn said

"Then let's go get it. I mean we do have the key." I said

"Your right we do," Evelyn said

"And he's asleep isn't like he will know you had it," I said

"Let's do it," Evelyn said

We got up and quietly made our way over to him. Evelyn gently takes the book from him, and we quickly make our way back over the campsite. Evelyn lays the book down and I sit down next to it. I thought Ric was asleep but when Evelyn passed him I realized he wasn't.

"That's called stealing, you know?" Ric asked

"According to you and my brother, it's called borrowing," Evelyn said

She finds the key in Jonathan's pocket then comes over to the book. Ric moves so that he is on her left and I'm on her right.

"I thought the Book of Amun-Ra was made out of gold?" Ric asked

"It is made out of gold. This isn't the Book of Amun-Ra. This is something else. I think this may be the Book of the Dead." Evelyn said

"The Book of the Dead?" Ric and I asked

I also heard the voice in my head. I hope she doesn't plan to read from it. If it is the same book I read about in school. It would be a bad book to read above the body of a dead mummy, who was given the Hom-Di.

What does it do?

Brings the dead back to life.

"Are you sure you're meant to be playing around with this thing?" Ric asked

"It's just a book. No harm ever came from reading a book." Evelyn said

She puts the key in and turns, the clasps keeping it closed pop open. Evelyn opens the book and a weird wind blows that almost blows out the fire.

"That happens a lot around here," Ric said

"It does," I said

Evelyn looks back down at the book.

"What's it say?" Ric asked

" 'Aumn Ra. Amun Di.' It speaks of the night and of the day." Evelyn said

She then starts to read from the book. Once Evelyn is done reading there is a loud scream. The Egyptologist shoots up from his bed.

"No! You must not read from the book!" Egyptologist yells

After that, there is a weird noise coming from outside the ruins. We all get up to take a look, we see a swarm of locus flying towards us.

"Run!" someone yells

We all turn and run.

"Go. Go." Ric yells

We run as fast as we can, some of the diggers weren't fast enough and were attacked. We run past the Egyptologist who just stands and holds the book. He is covered in locus but they haven't hurt him yet. We are now running inside the tunnels, we've spilt up from the Americans. We are walking behind Ric who is waving a torch back in forth. Evelyn has my hand tightly in her grip. As we're walking the tunnel shakes, and an anthill type things come up and scarabs come pouring out of it.

"Scarabs." Evelyn yells

We start backing up away from the scarabs.

"Run, Evy. Amara." Ric said

"Go, go, go. Run." Jonathan said

Ric throws his torch at them, then starts to shoot at them. We run down this weird bridge thing, still being followed by those things. Ric and Jonathan jumped one way while Evelyn and I jump a different way. We push our backs against the wall. The wall falls away and we fall backward. Then the wall closes back up. Where we have fallen is dark and somewhat cold. We look around then hear a noise, we turn and see Mr. Burns.

"Oh, Mr. Burns. Thank goodness. I was just starting to get scared. We've lost everyone else." Evelyn said

Mr. Burns turns around and he is missing his eyes and tongue. Evelyn and I both scream and stager backward.

"My eyes. My eyes…" Mr. Burns said

We turn around and come face-to-face with the mummy. Evelyn and I scream and we back up, we continue to back up till our back hits a wall. We look from the mummy to Mr. Burns. I grab onto Evelyn.

"Please help us," Evelyn said towards Mr. Burns

The mummy turns to look at Mr. Burns.

"My tongue. He took my tongue." Mr. Burns said

Mr. Burns who is on the ground is scooting backward.

"Please don't leave us," Evelyn said

The mummy turns back towards us. He looks at Evelyn.

"Anck-Su-Namun." the mummy said

The Mummy keeps stepping towards us. He says something in Egyptian the only part I understood was Anck-Su-Namum. He holds his hand out for her.

"Leave us alone," I said

The mummy looks down at me, and reaches down towards me, he grabs on to a piece of my hair. Evelyn pulls me back and closer to her making my hair fall out of his hand. We hear a noise of people running by, and we see Ric.

"There you two are! Will you two quit playing hide-and-seek? Come on. Let's get out of here." Ric asked

He runs and over to us, he has yet to see the mummy. He turns and yells and staggers back once he sees the mummy. Ric points his gun at the mummy, and Jonathan comes running in with the Americans following behind him.

"Evy," Jonathan said

He stops and drops his torch once he sees the mummy causing the Americans to run into him. The mummy turns to them and screams. For some reason, Ric screams right back, then shoots him with his gun. He then grabs Evelyn's hand and pulls him behind her, me still holding on to her other hand.

"Move." Ric yells

"Yeah, right," Jonathan said

"Did you see that? It was walking. It was walking." one of the Americans said

We quickly make it back to the surface, we turn and stop when the men from before stand with guns pointed at us. They also have the Egyptologist with them who still has a hold of a jar and the black book. The man that Ric spent most of the time-fighting steps forward.

"I told you to leave or die. You refused. Now, you may have killed us all, for you have unleashed a creature we have feared for more than 3,000 years." the man said

"Relax, I got him," Ric said

"No mortal weapon can kill this creature. He's not of this world." the man said

He then moved to the side, two men come forward they have Mr. Burns with them. They hand him to the Americans.

"You bastard." the dark-haired one said

"What did you do to him?" the blonde asked

"We saved him. Saved him before the creature could finish his work. Leave, all of you, quickly, before he finishes you all." the man said

He turns his head and looks at his men, he says something in Egyptian. They lower their guns and heads towards the entrance.

"We must now go on the hunt, and try and find a way to kill him." the man said

He walks past us, as he's talking.

"I already told you, I got him," Ric said

The man stops and turns to look back at Ric.

"Know this, this creature is the bringer of death. He will never eat, he will never sleep, and he will never stop." the man said

With that, he turned and headed into the tunnels.

"If they feared he was going to rise and be all these things. Then why did they put the curse on him?" I asked

"Because they are stupid." the blond American said

We moved and climbed onto camels and horse, and we headed back towards the city


	4. Chapter 3

**Before On Miscalculation…**

**"Know this, this creature is the bringer of death. He will never eat, he will never sleep, and he will never stop." the man said**

**With that, he turned and headed into the tunnels.**

**"If was going to rise and be all these things. Then why did they put the curse on him?" I asked**

**"Because they are stupid." the blond American said**

**We moved and climbed onto camels and horse, and we headed back towards the city.**

**Fort Brydon - Cairo**

I look up at the sky to see that the clouds are dark almost as if it is going to rain, there is no thunder but there is lighting. It doesn't take us long to enter one of the rooms.

"I thought you said you didn't believe in the fairy tales and hokum stuff," Ric said

Evelyn picks up her cat that was on a suitcase.

"Having an encounter with a 3,000year-old walking, talking corpse…" Evelyn said

The clothes that Ric had been carried he put in her suitcase. She hands me her cat and takes the clothes out of the suitcase.

"…does tend to convert one," Evelyn said

She went back into her closet and put the clothes in there.

"Forget it. We're out the door, down the hall, and we're gone." Ric said

He dumps all out of clothes into the suitcase, and Evelyn walks back out of her closet.

"Oh, no, we are not," Evelyn said

"Oh, yes, we are," Ric said

"Oh, no, we are not. We woke him up, and we are going to stop him." Evelyn said

Ric drops a bunch of books into her suitcase.

"We? What we? We didn't read that book. I told you not to play around with that thing. Didn't I tell you?" Ric asked

I just sit down on the bed and watched them.

"Yes, right then, me, me, me, me. I, I, I woke him up and I intend to stop him." Evelyn said

Evelyn takes what he put in the suitcase out and lays them someplace else, and he puts news things in.

"Yeah? How? You heard the man. No mortal weapons can kill this guy." Ric said

"Then we are just going to have to find some immortal ones. Or make him mortal." I said

They stop and turned to look at me.

"You are not going to do anything," Ric said

He goes to put somethings in the suitcase but she just takes them from her.

"There goes that we again," Ric said

He puts his hand on the suitcase, his fingers are on the inside.

"Look, will you listen to me? We have to do something." Evelyn said

She shuts the lid and closes it on his fingers, he screams but she just keeps going.

"Once this creature has been reborn his curse is going to spread until the whole of the Earth is destroyed," Evelyn said

"Yeah? Is that my problem?" Ric asked

"It is everybody's problem," Evelyn said

"Evelyn, I appreciate you saving my life and all, but when I signed on, I agreed to take you out there and to bring you back. I have done that? End of job. End of story. Contract terminated." Ric said

As Ric is talking him and Evelyn are circling each other around the suitcase. Evelyn suddenly stopped.

"That's all I am to you? A contract?" Evelyn asked

"You can either tag along with me or you can stay here and try and save the world. What's it gonna be?" Ric asked

"I'm staying," Evelyn said

"Fine."

"Fine."

Ric heads to the door, but stops and looks at me.

"Are you relatives here?" Ric asked

I nodded my head.

"Take me to them," Ric said

I hopped off the bed. As we walking towards where they were staying, the Americans joined us.

"Where are you guys going?" the blonde asked

"It would seem Amara's relatives are staying in this hotel," Ric said

I heard a few guns cock, I walked up to the door and knocked. I could hear Vernon grumble from behind the door. Ric moves me behind him and holds his gun up. The door opens and Petunia looks scared shitless. Ric and the Americans push their way into the room, I stay behind Ric.

"What do you thugs want?" Vernon asked

Petunia sees me.

"You. Why won't you just die." Petunia said

The blonde American fires his gun it goes past her head and the bullet hits the wall. Petunia screams and Dudley starts to cry. Vernon takes a threating step towards me and Ric moves the guns so that it is pressed against his forehead.

"Do you have any paperwork on Amara?" Ric asked

"No, we don't have any paperwork on that freak. Only the letter that was left with it." Vernon said

"She is not a freak. She is a little girl." Ric said

"It's okay. They can think whatever they want of me. Because in a few hours they can see what happens when a 'freak' gets mad." I said

I could see that Ric understood what I was talking about.

"Listen and listen good. Amara will not be going back with you. If for some reason anyone comes looking for her you will tell them, that you gave her up for adoption because you were not able to take care of her. And if we find out that you said something else. I will find you and I will hurt you. Understand?" Ric asked

"Why you little," Vernon said

The other American fired his gun, this time the bullet whizzed past Dudley.

"Do. You. Understand?" Ric asked

"I understand," Vernon said

Ric turned and looked at Petunia.

"Yes, I understand." Petunia said

"Good. Amara do you have anything here?" Ric asked

"No. I have nothing here or there." I said

With that, we left the room.

"Go on back to Evelyn's room," Ric said

"Thank you," I said

"No problem," Ric said

"Those were horrible people." the blond said

I went back to Evelyn's room. She saw me enter.

"How did it go?" Evelyn asked

"They called me a freak, and an 'it'. Then I said something about how they would see what happens when a freak gets mad." I said

"You are going to make them think that everything that happens because of you," Evelyn said

"Something like that. They call me a freak because I can make weird things happen when I get upset. Like once Dudley cut up the only thing Petunia every bought me. I wanted it to be fixed and it was. Then there was this one time Vernon got so mad that he broke my arm, and it healed within a few minutes." I said

Evelyn nodded her head.

"If we have time after this is over. Will you teach me some Egyptian?" I asked

"Of course," Evelyn said

Evelyn gives me something to change into. We stayed in the room for a few more minutes before we leave the room, Evelyn walks down the stairs reading.

_Water has turned to blood._

"Oh, looks like it's gonna storm." a soldier said

Then Ric comes running around a corner behind us.

"Oh, Evelyn, Amara," Ric said

We stop walking and turn around.

"Oh, so you're still here," Evelyn said

"We've got problems," Ric said

There was a loud crash of thunder, then a bright flash of lighting. We look out to see fireballs falling from the sky. We run, as we run one of the fireballs hits a solider that was in the courtyard. We stop in front of a staircase, I see Beni running down the stairs.

"Beni," I said

Ric and Evelyn turn around to see him. Beni turns and heads back up the stairs, Ric grabs him. Then pushes up against the wall.

"Hey. Beni, you little stinkweed. Where you been?" Ric asked

There is a weird sucking and screaming noise coming from up the stairs. Ric lets go of Beni who runs. Ric pulls out a gun and pulls us up the stairs and into the room. We see a mummified corpse, the corpse of Mr. Burns. Evelyn and I both cover our mouths. We hear a noise we turn to look at the fireplace, to see the mummy looking less like he was earlier.

"We are in serious trouble," Ric said

The mummy moves towards us, Evelyn and I step backwards, while Ric does what does best fires his guns. Jonathan and the Americans coming running into the room. They take out their guns and fire as well.

_So it would seem that guns are muggles wands. -Tom said_

_What?_

_Later. -Tom said_

The mummy moves faster and pushes Ric so he goes flying backwards into the Americans and Jonathan. Then turns to us, we start stepping backwards. The Mummy starts talking but I don't understand what he is saying. He leans in closer to Evelyn's face. But stops and turns when he hears the piano. Once he sees the cat he screams. He leaves the room in a tornado of sand but before he is completely gone we see his face in the sand. The window shutters slam close, Evelyn and I look at Ric and the others, who sit up.

"We are in very serious trouble," Ric said

Evelyn suggested that head to the museum.

**Scene Change Museum of Antiquities…**

We arrive at the museum and head inside.

"He does seem to like you, Evy," Jonathan said

"Yeah, what's that about?" Ric asked

"What's this guy want?" the blond asked

"There's only one person that can give us any answers," Evelyn said

We turn a corner to see the curator and the man from the desert.

"You," Evelyn said

"Miss Carnahan." the curator said

Ric and the other pull out their guns and point them at the desert man.

"Gentleman, and little girl." the curator said

I look up at Evelyn who looks as calm as can be.

"What is he doing here?" Evelyn asked

"Do you really want to know, or would you prefer to just shoot us?" the curator asked

Ric and the others put away their guns.

"After what I just saw, I'm willing to go on a little faith here," Ric said

The curator motion for us to come deeper into the room and sit down.

"We are part of an ancient secret society. For over 3,000 years, we have guarded the City of the Dead. We are sworn at manhood to do any and all in our part to stop the High Priest Imhotep from being reborn into this world." the curator said

"Now, because of you, we have failed." the desert man said

"You think this justifies the killing of innocent people," Evelyn said

"To stop this creature? Let me think." the curator said

"Yes." the curator and desert man said

"If he was so feared then why would you place a curse on him to make him immortal?" I asked

The Curator and desert man just looked at each other.

"You don't know do you?" I asked

"No, we don't. Most of us believe it was in a rage and anger that they placed the cures on him." the desert man said

"What's your name. Because I just keep calling you the desert man." I said

"Ardith Bay," Ardith said

I nodded my head.

"Question. Why doesn't he like cats?" Ric asked

"Cats are the guardians of the underworld. He will fear them until he is fully regenerated." the curator said

"Then he will fear nothing," Ardith said

"You know how he gets his self fully regenerated?" Daniels asked

"By killing everyone who opened that chest," Henderson said

"And sucking them dry," Daniels said

Evelyn looks over at Jonathan who is playing with a bow.

"Jonathan, will you stop playing with that. When I saw him alive at Hamunaptra, he called me Anck-Su-Namun." Evelyn said

The curator and Ardith look at each other.

"And then just now in Mr. Burns' quarters, he tried to kiss me," Evelyn said

"It's because of his love for Anck-Su-Namun that he was cursed. Apparently, even after 3,000 years…" the curator said

"He is still in love with her," Ardith said

"Yes, that is very romantic, but what has it got to do with me?" Evelyn asked

"Perhaps he will once again try to raise her from the dead," Ardith said

"Yes. And it appears he has already chosen his human sacrifice." the curator said

Both of them turned and looked at Evelyn.

"Bad luck, old mum," Jonathan said

"On the contrary, it may just give us the time we need to kill the creature." the curator said

Ardith stepped forward and looked up at the skylight.

"We will need all the help we can get. His powers are growing." Ardith said

We all stepped up the skylight and looked up.

" 'And he stretched forth his hand towards the heavens and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt.' " Jonathan said

**Scene Change Back to the Hotel…**

"We must stop him from regenerating. Who opened that chest?" Evelyn asked

"There was me and Daniels here. Oh and Burns, of course." Henderson said

"And that Egyptologist fellow," Daniels said

"What about my buddy, Beni?" Ric said

"No, he scrammed out of there before we opened the thing," Daniels said

"Yeah, he was the smart one," Henderson said

"Yeah, that sounds like Beni," Ric said

"We must find the Egyptologist and bring him back to the safety of the fort before the creature can get to him," Evelyn said

"Right, you and Amara stay here. You three, come with me." Ric said

"Not me…" Daniels said

"No, no," Henderson said

"Just a minute! You can' leave me behind like some old carpetbag." Evelyn said

Ric stopped walking and turned around and walked over to Evelyn who had walked so she was standing in front of her bedroom doors.

"Who put you in charge, O'Connell?" Evelyn asked

Ric moved and picked her up so she was over his shoulder. I followed behind them.

"What do you think you are doing? Jonathan! O'Connell!" Evelyn said

"Sorry, but he's a bit tall," Jonathan said

"Jonathan, coward that you are…" Evelyn said

Ric drops Evelyn on her bed, Ric then looks at me. I move and sit down on the bed.

"O'Connell, you are not leaving me in here," Evelyn said

She walked towards the door, he closes them as he exits.

"Jonathan, if you don't open this door in one minute flat… O'Connell…" Evelyn trails off

I hear the door lock, and Ric talking to someone.

"This door doesn't open. They don't come out, and no one goes in, right?" Ric asked

"Right," Daniels said

"Right?" Ric asked

"Right," Henderson said

"O'Connell! Jonathan!" Evelyn yells

"They left, Evelyn. You can stop yelling now." I said

She turned around and walked back over to the bed and flopped down and laid back.

"I can't believe he locked us in here," Evelyn said

"He cares about you. I have never had anyone care about me before." I said

Evelyn looked at me.

"What do you like to do?" Evelyn asked

"I like to read. I used to sneak out and go to the library. The librarian helped me learn how to." I said

"What do you like to read?" Evelyn asked

"Anything, everything," I said

"You know I am a librarian at the museum. Are you inserted anything else?" Evelyn asked

"I don't know anything else. All I know is what've read and the inside of a closet, and cookbooks." I said

Evelyn pulled me to her side.

"I've always wanted to know how to play an instrument and ride a horse," Evelyn said

"We can learn together," I said

"Yeah, we can," Evelyn said

"What do you know other than your first name?" Evelyn asked

"My middle name is Rose. I can do weird things, and I learn things easy." I said

"We will talk more in the morning. It's been a long day." Evelyn said

Evelyn gets changed and gives me something to get changed into. Evelyn got in bed and I headed over to the corner but she stopped me.

"What are you doing?" Evelyn asked

"Going to sleep," I said

"Not in the corner, you will never have to sleep in a place like that again. Come here, you can sleep with me." Evelyn said

I nodded my head and climbed into bed next to her.

I don't know how long I had been asleep but my normal dreamless sleep changed. The blackness changed into that of Ancient Egypt. I looked around, I tried to call out for Evelyn or Tom, but none answered. I turned around to see a bald man, dressed in black.

"Who are you?" I asked

"High Priest Imhotep" Imhotep said

I was taken back he spoke in Ancient Egyptian but I heard it as English.

"How…how can I understand you I don't know Ancient Egyptian?" I asked

"We are in your mind, that is how you can understand me," Imhotep said

"You're the mummy. Why are you in my head?" I asked

"Because you are different, I feel a power coming from you," Imhotep said

"Great even you can tell I'm a freak," I said

I looked down.

"Don't let those that are below you affect you so," Imhotep said

I looked up but he was gone, everything then faded back to black but Tom was there.

"You need to be careful. He is a powerful person don't let your guard down, I'll help but there is only so much I can do from inside your head." Tom said

"Okay," I said

Tom went to say something but I was woken up by Evelyn moving and the doors slamming open. I open my eyes to see Imhotep kissing Evelyn, and Ric and Jonathan at the door.

"Hey, get your ugly face off of her," Ric yelled

I quickly got out of bed followed by Evelyn. Imhotep said something in Ancient Egyptian.

"Look what I got," Ric said

He then holds up Evelyn's cat. Imhotep yells as does the cat. Imhotep then leaves once again in a sand tornado. Once he is gone we all look at each other.

"Are you two alright?" Ric asked

"Well, I'm not sure," Jonathan said

We all just look at him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Before On Miscalculation…**

**"Look what I got," Ric said**

**He then holds up Evelyn's cat. Imhotep yells as does the cat. Imhotep then leaves once again in a sand tornado. Once he is gone we all look at each other.**

**"Are you two alright?" Ric asked**

**"Well, I'm not sure," Jonathan said**

**We all just look at him.**

* * *

We left the fort and headed back to the museum Evelyn wanted to look for the other book. We arrived at the museum and headed inside. We were currently walking upstairs behind the curator and Ardith.

"Well, according to legend, the black book the Americans found at Hamunaptra. Is supposed to bring people back from the dead. Until now, it was a notion I was unwilling to believe." Evelyn said

"Believe it, sister. That's what brought our buddy back to life?" Ric said

"Yes. I'm thinking that if the black book can bring dead people to life…" Evelyn said

"Then maybe the gold book can kill him," Ric said

"That's the myth. Now, we just have to find out where the gold book is hidden." Evelyn said

As we reach the top of the stairs we stop at a window when we hear people.

"Imhotep. Imhotep. Imhotep. Imhotep. Imhotep. Imhotep. Imhotep. Imhotep." they cant.

"Last but not least, my favorite plague, boils, and sores," Jonathan said

"They have become his slaves. So it has begun, the beginning of the end." Ardith said

"Not quite yet, it hasn't. Come on." Evelyn said

"Why are you such a downer," I said

He kind of just looked at me.

"Hey, I somehow survived in the desert for two days and then ended up under Hamunaptra so don't be so depressing," I said

Ardith kind of just looked at me. We were now all crowed around a big black rock. Evelyn and the curator are looking at it, it was the rock I was looking at when I first meet Evelyn.

"According to Bembridge scholars, the Golden Book of Amun-Ra is located inside the statue of Anubis," Evelyn said

"That's where we found the black book," Daniels said

"Exactly," Evelyn said

"Looks like the old boys at Bembridge were mistaken," Jonathan said

"They mixed the books up. Mixed up where they were buried. So, if the black book is inside the statue of Anubis, then the Golden book must be inside…" Evelyn trailed off

We heard the door from downstairs bang open, the arm of people had made it inside.

"Come on, Evy, faster," Jonathan said

"Patience is a virtue," Evelyn said

Ric looked over the edge.

"Not right now, it isn't," Ric said

I haven't known Jonathan for long but I do know one thing about him he is a chicken.

"I think I'll go and get the car started," Jonathan said

He then ran down the hall.

"I've got it. The Golden Book of Amun-Ra is at Hamunaptra inside the statue of Horus. Take that, Bembridge scholars." Evelyn said

We quickly run down the hall and outside. Just in time to see Jonathan jump into the car.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go. Get this thing in gear, boy. Let's get out of here." Daniels said

As we run to the car we see Beni run out the doors.

"Evy. Come on, Evy. Hurry up." Jonathan said

"Imhotep," Beni yells

As we load into the car, we look up to see Imhotep. Hold out his arms and scream he kind of looked like a huge bat. The army of people coming running out the doors. We start to drive away, Ric stands up and points at Beni and yells.

"You're gonna get yours, Beni! You hear me? You're gonna get yours." Ric yells

"Oh, like I've never heard that before," Beni yells

As we drive away the army follows after us. We don't get far because Jonathan has to slam on the breaks because there are some in front of us. We kind of just sit there for a few seconds. Before Ric slams his foot on the gas sending us speeding forward. The army comes running towards us.

"Hang on," Ric yelled

Evelyn covers my eyes so I don't see the car hit them, but I do hear the noise they make when they hit the car. I hear Ric punching some of them, I also feel one grab my arm. I scream and Daniels shoots the guy sending him flying back. Ardith punches others, as does Ric, Jonathan tries to drive and not crash into things. Two of them grab onto Daniels and try to pull him out of the car.

"Hey! O'Connell! O'Connell!" Daniels said

Ric turns just as Jonathan does sending Daniels flying out of the car. We continue driving for a few more minutes before Jonathan crashes into something that holds water. We all climb out of the car.

"Jump Down," Ric said

He helps Evelyn and I out of the car. He bends down and picks up a torch. Evelyn grabs my hand as Ric grabs hers.

"Move, move, move." Ric yells

We run backwards but we get closed in. The army is on either side and in front and a wall behind us. The crowd continues to say his name.

"Imhotep. Imhotep. Imhotep. Imhotep. Imhotep." they said

They suddenly stop.

"It's the creature." the curator said

The crowd parts, Beni and Imhotep walk towards us.

"He's fully regenerated." the curator said

Imhotep starts to talk in Ancient Egyptian. Beni is nice enough to translate for us.

"Come with me, my Princess. It is time to make you mine forever." Beni said

"For all eternity, idiot," Evelyn said

"I don't think right now is the right time for a lesson," I said

But Imhotep keeps going, then holds out his hand.

"Take my hand, and I will spare your friends. The child will come as well." Beni said

"Oh, dear. Have you got any bright ideas?" Evelyn asked

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," Ric said

Evelyn's hand tightens around mine.

"You better think of something fast, because if he turns me into a mummy, you're the first one I'm coming after. And who knows what he has planned for Amara." Evelyn said

She lets go of my hand and steps forward I go to follow, but Ric stops me. He pulls out a gun and points it at Imhotep.

"No," Ric said

"Don't," Evelyn said

"No!" Ardith said

Imhotep takes a step towards us and holds his hand out for me.

"She is not going anywhere with you," Ric said

"He has to take us to Hamunaptra to perform the ritual," Evelyn said

Ric looked down at me, and I looked up at him and smiled. I took a hold of Imhotep's hand and he pulled me to his side.

"She is right. Live today, fight tomorrow." Ardith said

Ric still has his gun held up, but he lowers it reluctantly.

"I'll be seeing you again," Ric said

As he said that he titled his torch towards Imhotep. Imhotep just smirked, turned and walked away. As we walk away we hear Ric.

"Evelyn! Amara!" Ric said

I turn to see Beni talking the key box thing from Jonathan.

"Hey, that's mine," Jonathan said

"Thank you," Beni said

Imhotep says something in Egyptian that makes Evelyn start to freak out.

"No! Let go of me!" Evelyn said

The crowd starts to chant his name again.

"Let go of me." Evelyn yells

"What did he say?" I asked

"Kill them all," Evelyn said

**Time Skip and Scene Change…**

Imhotep uses his ability to get us to the desert, in one of his weird sand tornado's. Evelyn and Beni were both thrown from the tornado.

"Get off me. Get off." Evelyn yells to Beni

Beni had landed on Evelyn when they were thrown from the tornado.

"I need a new job," Beni said

I wasn't thrown from the tornado instead I landed nice and soft, and soon the tornado was gone.

"Oh, my God. We're back." Evelyn said

We all hear a noise, we look up to see a plane. The plane has someone driving, someone behind the driver, and a person on each wing.

"O'Connell," Evelyn said

I see Imhotep get mad, he yells and the desert rises up and goes after the plane. Evelyn tries to stop him by kissing him. It does distract him, but the plane still crashes. We see it take down the plane.

"I love the whole sand-wall trick. It was beautiful. Bastard." Beni said

We head towards the city, then down into the tunnels. We head down deeper into tunnels then we had before. For some reason Imhotep kept me by his side, he wouldn't let me be with Evelyn.

"Keep moving," Beni said

"You know nasty little fellows such as yourself always get their comeuppance," Evelyn said

Beni scoffs.

"Really? They do?" Beni asked

"Oh, yes. Always." Evelyn said

We continued walking, into a weird chamber. Once we enter the chamber Beni grabs onto my arm. Imhotep starts to set things up when we hear a gunshot. He suddenly stops and we all look to where we heard the shot come from.

"O'Connell," Evelyn said

Imhotep dumps something into his hand then blows it onto a wall. Once it lands he says something in Ancient Egyptian. A few seconds pass before two mummies come from the wall.

"Bembridge scholars never wrote about this," Evelyn said

We started backing up, and Beni's grip on the both of us tightened.

"Get off me. Get off." Evelyn said

Imhotep says something in Ancient Egyptian. They hobble away.

"Ow, you are hurting me," I said

Imhotep has me out of Beni's grasp in an instance.

"Let her go," Evelyn said

Imhotep waves his hand and Evelyn passed out. Beni puts her up onto something, then he tells something to Beni who leaves the room. Imhotep starts setting things up.

"Why?" I asked

Imhotep just looked at me, I felt a push in my head.

"Why what?" Imhotep asked

"She is the reason you died. You were cursed because you tried to bring her back. Why not just leave her dead, and find someone else?" I asked

"I don't want anyone else," Imhotep said

Imhotep went back to setting up the sacrifice.

"Why Evelyn she hasn't done anything. She is the first person in my entire life to caring about me. Why does it have to be her?" I asked

"Because she looks like someone from when I was human," Imhotep said

_When he was human. Is he not human now?_

_He is immortal, maybe that categorizes him as not human. -Tom said _

"Who's the voice in your head?" Imhotep asked

"His name is Tom. I don't know where he came from but has been there for as long as I can remember." I said

Imhotep goes back to getting ready. I'm sitting on a different altar one that won't be used in the sacrifice. Eve starts to wake up and the first thing she sees is a rat on her stomach she freaks and rolls to the side, to see the body of Anck-Su-Namun, then she screams. A group of mummies circles around us. Two of them stand on either side of me. The rest kneel down around the altar. Imhotep walks up to the altar. I see him brush his hand over her face.

"Anck-Su-Namun," Imhotep said

He then opens the book, and Evelyn starts yelling.

"O'Connell! Jonathan!" Evelyn yells

Imhotep starts chanting, there is a noise. I look to see a weird smoke thing come up out of a black liquid thing. It enters the dead body of Anuk-Su-Amun, who gasps for air as she wakes. She turns to look at Evelyn who screams. I see Imhotep raise a gold knife above Evelyn.

"With your death, Anck-Su-Namun shall live. And I shall be invincible." Imhotep said

Evelyn screams and Jonathan comes running into the room.

"The Book of Amun-Ra! I found it, Evy! I found it!" Jonathan said

He stops talking when he sees the situation we are in.

"The Book of Amun-Ra," Imhotep said

He lowers his knife as Evelyn yells at Jonathan.

"Shut up and get me off here, Jonathan," Evelyn said

_I don't want him to hurt Evelyn._

_Believe in yourself. Feel your magic and make it do what you want it to. -Tom and _

_Magic, what magic?_

_Later just do it. -Tom said _

I let out a breath and did as Tom said. I felt for my magic and once I found it I flung it out at Imhotep sending flying backwards causing him to drop his knife.

"Open the book, Jonathan. It's the only way to kill him. You have to open the book and find the inscription." Evelyn said

"Well, I can't open it. It's locked or something. We need the key, Evy." Jonathan said

"It's inside his robes," Evelyn said

I see Ric take a sword from one of the statues. Imhotep gets up and heads towards Jonathan. I move over to Evelyn and try to get the cuffs that are holding her down off. Ric comes over and cuts them off, causing Imhotep to turn his attention back to us. He says something that causes the mummies that were around us to start fighting us. It doesn't take long for Ric to take care of them. It looks like he's playing baseball and using the sword like a bat and their heads as balls.

"Mummies," Ric said

He goes to cut the last chain but one of the mummies that he cut in half grabs his ankle and pulls him down. I feel for my magic and thinking about the mummy catching on fire, before forcing the magic towards him. Said mummy then catches on fire. Then a different one grabs Ric from behind I go to do the same thing but Evelyn distracts me.

"Look out! There's one there… O'Connell." Evelyn says

I look over in the same direction as her to see a different mummy carrying a large boulder, Ric tries to grab the sword but can't reach. A severed hand inches towards the sword, once the hand has ahold of the sword Ric, grabs the hand and cut the legs of the mummy. That causes the rock to crush the mummy instead of Ric. Once Ric frees Evelyn we go to move but hear Jonathan, then a set of doors open and mummified guards walkout.

"Oh boy," Jonathan said

This causes Imhotep to smile.

"Oh, yeah. This just keeps getting better and better." Ric said

"Do something, Jonathan," Evelyn said

"Me?" Jonathan asked

"You can command them," Evelyn said

"You have got to be joking," Jonathan said

"Finish the inscription on the cover, idiot, then you can control them," Evelyn said

"Oh. Right." Jonathan said

As he moves behind a rock, we continue to step backwards away from the mummies as then step towards us. I feel something grab me and then it throws me I hit a wall, I look up to see the mummy of Anck-Su-Namun has thrown Evelyn away from Ric. She then starts slashing at her with the knife that Imhotep had dropped. He takes this a good time, to say something in Ancient Egyptian that I don't understand. Which cause three of the mummies to jump forward to attack Ric. Ric screams at them, only for them to scream right back. He shakes his head and runs, they quickly follow. Evelyn is being chased by Anck-Su-Namun's mummy.

"Hurry up, Jonathan." Evelyn yells

I try to stand up but fall back down, my head is spinning. Ric runs and grabs hold of a rope he cuts it causing him to fly upwards and something to come down which lands on one of the mummies. He disappears only to reappear, running down the stairs, followed by three more guard mummies. He turns around but they are gone and reappear behind him.

"Ric, behind you," I said

He turns and starts to fight them. I see Imhotep looking for Jonathan, I stand up and follow behind him.

"I can't figure out this las symbol," Jonathan said

"What does it look like?" Evelyn asked

"It's a bird. A stork!" Jonathan said

I see Anck-Su-Namun has Evelyn pinned ready to stab her. I do to her what I did to Imhotep earlier, I send her flying into a wall.

"Ahmenophus." Evelyn and I said

"Oh yes, I see," Jonathan said

Ric is still fighting off the mummy guards. He gets thrown down a flight of stairs, the mummies gain on him and are about to kill him when Jonathan finishes the incantation. Casing them to stop, also causing Imhotep to stop and turn around. The mummies pull back the weapons and get back in line. Imhotep starts to yell at them but they don't move. Instead, Jonathan tells them to do something to Anck-Su-Namun. The guards head towards her, he yells her name, then turns and advances towards Jonathan.

"Give me that book," Imhotep says

Jonathan takes a step backwards and drops the book. The guard mummies take no time in killing the undead corpse of Anck-Su-Namun. This makes Imhotep mad so he once again advances towards Jonathan.

"Now you die," Imhotep says

He steps forward and wraps his hand around Jonathan's throat. Ric quickly runs over and chops Imhotep's arm clean off, but he is able to put it back on. Jonathan had grabbed the key when Imhotep wasn't looking.

"Evy, I've got it," Jonathan said

He proudly holds up the key. Imhotep and Ric start fighting. Jonathan runs over to Evelyn and I with the book and the key in hand. We meet him halfway.

"Keep him busy," Evelyn yells she then quickly opens the book.

I look over to see Imhotep throw Ric into a wall.

"No problem," Ric said

Imhotep punches Ric, causing him to go sailing backwards. Imhotep quickly makes his way over to Ric. Evelyn flips through the book looking for the right page.

"Hurry, Evy. Hurry." Jonathan said

"You're not helping," Evelyn said

Imhotep picks Ric up by the throat and holds him above.

"Now it's your turn," Imhotep said

Imhotep goes to suck the life from Ric.

"Oh. I've got it." Evelyn said

Evelyn then starts to read from the book. Imhotep drops Ric and turns to look at the top of the stairs where a blue fog-like cloud appears. From the cloud comes a chariot being pulled by four horses. They go through Imhotep and a blue shadow of him is in front of him then is pulled through him. As the chariot goes we can see Imhotep's soul being pulled away with it. Imhotep runs after it, but can't reach it before it disappears. Ric takes this chance to make it back over to us, he rolls backwards and grabs the sword as he goes. Imhotep turns back to look at us,

"I thought you said I was gonna kill him," Ric said

Imhotep walks towards us. Once he is within distance Ric stabs him.

"He's mortal," Evelyn said

Ric pulls the sword out, Imhotep looks at his hand which has blood on it. Imhotep stumbles backward into the black liquid. Which starts to pull him down below the surface. Before his head disappears it turns back into the head of the mummy, and he says something.

"Death is only the beginning." Evelyn translates

The tunnels start to shake, and the walls start to move.

"Time to go," Ric said

Ric grabs Evelyn's hand, and she grabs mine. We start to run out of the chamber. But as Jonathan is running he falls dropping the book of Amun-Ra and causing it to fall into the black liquid. Evelyn runs back over.

"You've lost the book. Jonathan, I can't believe…" Evelyn said

Jonathan and Ric run over to her and pull her.

"Hurry."

"Come on."

We continue running down the tunnels looking for the exit. We enter the room that is full of treasure. Jonathans stops and spins around.

"Couldn't we just…" Jonathan starts

Ric and Evelyn run back over to him and grab him.

"No, Jonathan," Evelyn said

As we are running up the stairs we here Beni.

"O'Connell. Wait." Beni yells

"Come on. Come on." Ric says

The door is almost closed.

"Wait! Please!" Beni yells

"Come on, come on. Beni." Ric yells

Beni doesn't make and the door closes, locking him in the room with all the gold.

"Goodbye, Beni," Ric said

Ric gets up and we continue to run towards the exit of the tunnels. We make it out only to see that what was left standing on the outside is also falling. It's being sucked into the sands of Egypt. We make it out just in time to see a big sand explosion. We stand watching, only to hear Jonathan scream. We all turn to see Ardith sitting on a camel.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Jonathan said sarcastically

"You have earned the respect and gratitude of me and my people," Ardith said

"Yes, well, it was nothing," Jonathan said

"May Allah smile upon you always," Ardith said

He then kisses his hand then touches his head with the same hand.

"And yourself," Jonathan said

Ardith then rides off.

"Yea, anytime," Jonathan said

"Stay out of trouble," Ric said

"He's just leaving us here?" Jonathan asked

"We have camels and we know how to get back from here," I said

"Well, I guess we go home empty-handed again," Jonathan said

Ric looks at Evelyn.

"I wouldn't say that," Ric said

She turns to look up at him.

"Oh, please," Jonathan said

Ric and Evelyn then kiss. Jonathan starts talking to a camel.

"How about you, darling? Would you like a little kissy-wissy?" Jonathan asked

We then climb onto the two of the remaining camels. Ric and Evelyn on one, and Jonathan and I on the other. We then head back towards Cairo. We get halfway back when I notice the bags of treasure on the back of Ric's camel.

"Hey, Jonathan look what's on Ric's camel," I said

It takes Jonathan a second, but he does see it.

"Gold. Treasure." Jonathan said

Ric looks behind him to see the bags of treasure.

"Beni must have loaded it on the camel and then went back in for more," Evelyn said

"Guess he got his crumpets in the end," I said

"You are right Amara he did," Evelyn said

**4 Months Later…**

We were at Evelyn and Ric's wedding. He had asked her to marry him a week or so after we got back to Cairo. She, of course, said yes. I had been living with them. I was the flower girl. A month after the wedding, they had sat me down and Ric pulled out a piece of paper.

"Amare how would you like to become an O'Connell?" Ric asked

"What he means is, we were thinking about adopting you and making you part of the family and…" I cut Evelyn off

"Of course. I would love to." I said

I then hugged them both. A month after that they told me I was going to be a big sister because Evelyn was pregnant.

"I've always wanted to have a brother or a sister," I said

**In the span of a few months, I got everything I ever wanted. I got people that I loved, that loved me and cared for me. I also got what I wanted most of all, a family**


	6. Chapter 5

It has been six years since I found a family. We moved to England a few days after Evelyn told me I was going to be a big sister. In that time I learned everything I could. Evelyn and I learned how to play an instrument, how to ride a horse and we now have a few horses. I can speak four languages and I am doing great in school. I have a little brother named Alexzander but he likes to go by Alex and he calls me Rose because when he was little he couldn't say, Amara. Tom has been teaching me how to use my magic and he says that I should be getting a letter any day. He says the letter will be telling me I'm a witch and that I am invited to a school for others like me. We've also been doing what he calls extra things. Jonathan has been teaching me about what he is good at. Dad (Ric) has been teaching me how to fight and shoot a gun. We still do a few treasure hunt/digs every now and again, Mom (Evelyn) no longer reads ancient books aloud anymore. Though everyone knows about my gift they don't treat me any different, mom even found some books about magic. She even has a few papers published in both the magical and the human communities. I tell my mom and dad everything. The only thing I haven't told them is sometimes I see Imhotep like I did that one night, he is in my head. Tom says that he tries to keep him out most of the time. My birthday is in a few days and I'll be elven. Mom has been having dreams lately so we are headed to someplace in Egypt to look for what mom is having dreams about. I've also been researching the Scorpion King since it is the year of the scorpion. The stories about him are actually kind of cool.

* * *

_**The Mummy Returns…**_

We had left Jonathan at the house because he lives in the guest house, or what he likes to call the Jonathan cave. Dad and I are walking down a hall, we had left Alex back at the opening because he didn't want to come down with us. We were in some old runes. Dad like normal had his gun out, he wasn't a big fan of rats or cobwebs. The tunnels were dark and spooky. We turned around and we both screamed. Alex had come down the tunnel and scared us.

"Alex." Dad and I said

"What were you two thinking, a mummy had come back to life?" Alex asked

Dad and I just looked at each other, and shudder.

"I'll tell you a story sometime," Ric said

Dad helps Alex up.

"What are you doing down here? You said you wanted to stay up above." I said

"That and I told you to wait for us up in the temple," Dad said

"But, Dad, I saw…" Alex starts

"No 'buts'. It's dangerous down here, Alex." Dad said

"But I saw your tattoo," Alex said

"You saw what?" Dad asked

"On a wall by the entrance. There's a cartouche just like it." Alex said

Alex pulls off Dad's bracelet so he can look at the tattoo, I move so I can see the tattoo as well.

"With the pyramid and the eye and the two kings and everything," Alex said

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah," Alex said

"Okay, well, I'll be up to take a look at that in a minute. In the meantime, I want you to wait for us up there." Dad said

"But…But.." Alex starts

"No, pick up your stuff, and I'll see you up in the temple. Go." Dad said

Alex turns and picks up his stuff and starts to walk away, but turns back around to look at us.

"Go on," Dad said

"And… and what shall I do?" Alex asked

"I don't know. Surprise me." Dad said

We turn to start walking away.

"Build a better mousetrap," Dad said

"Okay," Alex said

"While your mother goes and desecrates another tomb," Dad said

"Oh come on dad you like desecrating a tomb just as much as mom," I said

We walk farther down the tunnel to see Eve brushing off a wall. I hear a hissing noise, I look down to see a snake.

"Go away." Mom said

She then picks up and kicks the snake away sending it towards us. Dad and I move out of the way.

"Those are poisonous you know," Dad said

"He wasn't going to do anything he was just curious," I said

They look at me, I just shrug.

"Only if they bite you." Mom said

Mom turns back around to continue brushing the wall off.

"What was all that about?" Mom asked

"Dad saw a bat," I said

Dad glares at me.

"Oh, nothing. Alex wanted to show me something. I swear the kid gets more and more like you every day." Dad said

"That was a bad statement," I said

"What, you mean more attractive, sweet and devilishly charming?" Mom asked

"No, he's driving me crazy," Dad said

They quickly kiss.

"Ew," I said

"Now, where were we?" Dad asked

Mom picks something up from her kit and turns around holding a mini hammer and a chisel.

"Hammer and chisel." Mom said

Dad takes them he looks down at them then up at Mom.

"All right, all right. Let's do it your way." Mom said

She turns around and picks up a long crowbar.

"Thank you," Dad said

He then swings it back and hits what I once thought was a wall but was actually a door. It falls back and a small dust cloud appears. We step through to see it was full of dead bodies. It was a tomb. The floor was covered in scorpions. But none of it even phases us.

"Ever since I had that dream this place is all I can think about." Mom said

She moves around as to not step on a scorpion.

"Ever since you had that dream, I haven't had a decent night of sleep," Dad said

"No one has," I said

Dad on the other steps on the scorpions as he walks across. I carefully step around the scorpions.

"I feel like I've been here before. I know I've been here before." Mom said

"No one's been here before," I said

"Not in at least 3,000 years. Except for these guys." Dad said

Eve stopped by something, Dad and I stopped next to her. She reaches out and pulls on something that's on the wall. Making a wall of dead bodies open, showing that it was a secret passage.

"Then how do I seem to know exactly where I'm going?" Mom asked

"Past life," I said

_This is very weird she does seem to know where she is going. -Tom_

_Who knows let's follow and see what happens._

We continue to walk down the tunnel. Mom is leading, Dad and I follow close behind. Mom stops and moves weird, she moves her torch left to right. She stops and stares in front of her. Dad and I walk past her. Dad tries to pry the door open, and Mom moves her torch side to side again, faster than before. Dad stops try to pry the door open.

"You know, if you move that fast enough, you can almost write your name," Dad said

"I just had a vision." Mom said

"Vision?" I asked

"It was…it was like my dream, but it was real. It was like I was actually here in ancient times." Mom said

"And you guys say I'm weird," I said

"Well, if you actually were here, could you show me how to open this thing?" Dad asked

Mom and I walk over to the door, as Dad puts the crowbar away.

"Hold this." Mom said

She hands me the torch she was holding. She then grabs on to this star looking thing on the door she pulls it out and then turns it to the right twice then to the left then she pushes it in. Which causes the door to open. We all take a step back. Dad and I look at Mom.

"All right, now you're starting to scare me," Dad said

"Now I'm starting to scare myself." Mom said

_This is a very strange thing to happen to a Muggle. -Tom_

_Come on Tom we both know this is not a group of normal muggles. - I said_

We walk through the door. Mom walks over to a stand and pulls cobwebs off of this gold circle that has a scorpion on it.

"Mom that is the emblem of the Scorpion King," I said

"Yes, it is. He's supposed to be pure myth. No…No trace of him has ever been found before. No, no artifacts, no archival evidence." Mom said

She then wipes off a box that was sitting on the stand.

"Maybe they didn't want anybody to find him," Dad said

"Let's open this." Mom said

"Let's not and say we did. We don't want another Imhotep incident." I say

"Amara is right. I don't have a real good feeling about this." Dad said

"It's only a chest. No harm ever came from opening a chest." Mom said

"The irony of that statement is strong," I said

"Right, and no harm ever came from reading a book. Remember how that went?" Dad asked

"We can't stop now." Mom said

"Just remember, our daughter and I were the voice of reason here," Dad said

"Aren't we always," I said

Mom is trying to pry open the chest with a crowbar. While Dad and I stand and watch. I see Dad reach over and grab a necklace from one of the skeletons.

"Hon? Let's do it your way." Dad said

He shows her the necklace, she takes it from him and hands him the crowbar. She puts in the lock on the chest and turns it. The chest pops open. Mom opens the chest to see a gold bracelet, that has a scorpion on it with the head of Anubis.

"The bracelet of Anubis." Mom and I said

Mom takes the bracelet out of the chest. Causing the entire building to shake.

"Oh my god." Mom said

Mom puts the bracelet back in the box.

"It's a bit late for that," Dad said

Mom closes the box and hands it to Dad. The necklace/key falls I pick it up and put it on.

"Put it in your rucksack." Mom said

"I got a better idea. Let's leave it here." Dad said

"I think it's a bit late for that." Mom said

I notice that there is something written on the box.

"Mom what does the box say?" I asked

"It says 'He who disturbs this bracelet shall drink from the Nile'. That doesn't sound too bad." Mom said

We were a loud crash and someone screams. We run out of the room. To see a huge wave of water heading towards us. We turn and run down a different tunnel. We continue to run, with the wave flowing after us. We run into a dead end. We all hug each other as the wave crashes into us. We are now at the top of the water, our hands are on the ceiling.

_Swim over to the wall and send your magic out to blow the wall. -Tom_

_Okay._

I swam over to the wall and focused on my magic destroying the wall. I heard the wall cracking. The water was rising faster, and I was quickly underwater. But the wall breaks, and we are taken with the water into the main room. I looked up to see Alex just standing there. I looked around the room to see that all of the pillars had fallen.

"Mom, Dad, Rose, I can explain everything," Alex said

We kind of just looked at each other.

**Time Skip to Arriving Back Home in England:**

Mom, Dad, and I were walking through the house. I had no clue where Alex went.

"I think the bracelet is some sort of guide to the lost oasis of Ahm Shere." Mom said

Dad is carrying six bags, while Mom and I aren't carrying anything.

"Evy, I know what you're thinking and the answer is no. We just got home." Dad said

He puts down all of the bags.

"That's the beauty of it. We're already packed." Mom said

"Why don't you give me one good reason," Dad said

Mom started to give Dad a good reason, but he stops her.

"We could have some of those big drinks with the little umbrellas," Dad said

"Sounds good." Mom said

"Sounds too good. What's the catch?" Dad asked

"Supposedly it's the resting place of Anubis's army." Mom said

"See? I knew there's a catch. There's always a catch." Dad said

Mom starts to walk towards the stairs.

"And let me guess. It was commanded by that Scorpion King guy?" Dad asked

"Yes, but he only awakens once every 5,000 years," I said

Mom and I started to walk up the stairs.

"Right. And if someone doesn't kill him, he's gonna wipe out the world." Dad said

"How did you know?" Mom asked

"It's always the story," I said

"The last known expedition to actually reach Ahm Shere was sent by Ramses IV over 3,000 years ago. He sent over a thousand men." Mom said

"And none of them was ever seen again," Dad said

"How did you know?" Mom asked

"He can read minds," I said

"I didn't. But that's always the story." Dad said

"Did Mom mention that the pyramid made of gold," I said

"Twice," Dad said

"Alexander the great sent troops in search of it." Mom said

"Hooray for him," Dad said

"So did Caesar," I said

"Yeah, look what happened to his career," Dad said

"And Napoleon." Mom said

"But we're smarter than him," Dad said

"And taller," I said

We have reached one of the bookshelf's, Mom climbs onto a ladder and grabs a book.

"Exactly. That's why we're gonna find it." Mom said

"Because we're taller?" I asked

Dad smiles at me. Mom then jumps off the ladder into Dad's arms.

"That's why I love you." Mom said

"Nice try," Dad said

Mom was about to say something when we heard Alex.

"Mom. What do I do with this chest? This sucker weighs a goddang ton." Alex said

"Alex, watch your language." Mom said

"Rather weighty, this," Alex said

"Amara go help your brother with the chest." Mom said

"Okay," I said

I hoped over the railing and landed next to Alex.

"Show off," Alex said

"I'll teach you how to do it later," I said

I take the chest from Alex and set it down on a nearby table. We turn to walk away but we hear the chest click, almost like it has been unlocked. We turn back around and look at the chest. Alex walks over and opens it. The bracelet is open this time instead of closed. Alex picks up the bracelet.

"Alex put it back," I said

"No, I want to try it on," Alex said

The moment it touches his wrist it closes, and it shows us this projection of the pyramids of Giza. Then it shoots across the desert to Karnak. Then it's gone.

"Take it off Alex," I said

"How do I get it off?" Alex asked

Alex and I try to get it off him, but it won't budge. Not even using magic.

"Hey, Alex, behave yourself for five minutes. Amara watch your brother." Dad yells

Alex pulls his sleeve over the bracelet. We quickly put an old trophy in the chest and close it. Just as Mom walks over to us reading from the book.

"Happy to be home?" Mom asked

"Couldn't be happier," Alex said

"Yeah, it will be nice to sleep in my own bed," I said

Mom shows us the book. It has a picture of a scorpion on it.

"It's the year of the scorpion." Mom said

"Cool," I said

"Neat," Alex said

"Thought you two might like that." Mom said

I walked over to look out the window to see an envelope on the floor. Not just any envelope but an envelope that we addressed to me from Hogwarts. I turn around and look at mom.

"What is it?" Mom asked

"It's my Hogwarts letter," I said

I walk over to Mom, we open the envelope. I read it aloud.

"I guess we'll have to find an owl to take back your response. Do you want to go?" Mom asked

"Yes, I would like to go," I said

Mom walks over to the chest, she looks for the key.

"Where's the key?" Mom asked

Alex and I look at each other. I go to answer but I don't get the chance. Because a black man dressed in red walks around the corner.

"Mom someone's here," I said

She stood up and looked at him.

"Good evening," he said

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Mom asked

"I'm looking for the chest, of course." the man said

Alex picks up the chest.

"Give it to me now." the man said

Mom walks over to the wall and grabs a sword. I walk to the other wall and grab two swords off the wall. We both then move to the middle of the room.

"Get out of my house." Mom said

"Whoa, Mom, Rose. Maybe not the best idea." Alex said

"Alex, get back there." Mom said

Four more men walk up.

"Definitely not the best idea. I think it's time to yell for Dad now." Alex said

He continues to step backward.

"Now I will kill you and take it anyway." the man said

"I think not." someone else said

Mom and I turn to see Ardeth step out of the shadows. The men in red drew their swords.

"Ardeth, what are you doing here?" Mom asked

He moved and stood in-between Mom and me.

"Perhaps explanations are best kept for later," Ardeth said

"Ardeth Bay." the black man said

"Lock-Nah," Ardeth said

There was a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder. Lock-Nah says something in Arabic, and the others start to fight. Mom does a cartwheel and kicks someone in the face. Ardeth starts to swing his sword at the men in front of him. I move back and stay in between Alex and anyone that will try to get to him. Mom starts to sword fight with one of the men in red. Another runs towards me. As I fight my guy, I see Ardeth is fighting two guys and is doing a good. Mom is doing a good job fighting her guy. I quickly kick my guy back, and he flips over the couch. I see a guy come at mom from behind. I send out a wave of magic pushing him back into a wall.

"Whoa, Mom. When did you learn to do that?" Alex asked

I turned around to see a sword in a bookcase.

"I have no idea." Mom said

She quickly defeats her guy. A different guy runs up and wraps his hands around her neck. I pick a small object and throw it at him he turns and looks at me.

"Get your hands off my mom," I said

I think about his hands burning, and he screams out and looks at his hands. Mom then kneed him in the stomach twice and punched him in the face.

"That I learned from your father." Mom said

Ardeth then stabs one of the guys he was fighting in the stomach.

"Not bad for a Medjai," Lock-Nah said

I hear Alex yelling. I turn to see a guy in red trying to take the chest from him.

"Alex let it go," I said

"What?" Alex asked

"Let. It. Go." I said

He let it go and the guy in red fell backwards causing him to let go of the chest. Alex runs over and picks the chest up. Lock-Nah then throws off his wrap and draws his sword.

"What's in the chest?" Ardeth asked

"The bracelet of Anubis." Mom and I yelled

Mom is fighting a new person, and Ardeth is now fighting Lock-Nah. Sadly Lock-Nah is beating Ardeth.

"They must not get the bracelet. Get it and get out of here."

One of the men in red runs over to the bookcase to try and pull the sword from it, but Alex pushes the bookcase over causing it to fall on the man in red. Mom then grabs the chest from the floor where Alex had set it down. I wasn't paying attention.

"Mom, lookout," Alex said

Mom and I turn around to see a guy in red run around the corner and hit mom.

"Mom/Evelyn." I and Ardeth yelled

This caused Lock-Nah to get the upper hand on Ardeth. He hits Ardeth so hard he falls to the floor. The man that had hit Mom picks her up and carries her out.

"Mom." Alex and I yell

Lock-Nah goes to leave, but stops in the doorway and throws something at Ardeth, then puts his cape on in a cool way. I grab my swords and run out of the house. I get outside to see Dad and Jonathan.

"Rick." Mom yells

I turn my head to see her in a car that is driving away, and a white cloth covers her mouth.

"Evelyn," Dad yells

I see another car driving up.

"Dad, Jonathan watch out," I yell

One of the men in the car sticks a gun out of the window and starts to fire at us. We move to hide behind stuff.

"Dad. Dad." I hear Alex yell

I get up and run over to them. Alex is running towards us with Ardeth following behind. Dad looks at Alex and me.

"Are you two all right?" Dad asked

"Yes," I said

"Yeah," Alex said

Dad turns to look at Ardeth.

"O'Connell," Ardeth said

Dad reaches forward and grabs onto Ardeth. And moves him around to push him against one of the statues

"What the hell are you doing here? No, scratch that. I don't care. Who are those guys? Where are they taking my wife?" Dad asked

Ardeth reached out and grabbed onto Dad's shoulder.

"My friend, I'm not sure but wherever this man is, your wife will surely be," Ardeth said

He then pulls out a picture of a man. I grabbed it and look at it as does Alex.

"We know who he is," I said

"He's the curator. He works at the British Museum." Alex said

"Are you sure?" Ardeth asked

"Believe them. They spend more time there than at home." Dad said

We then all run around the house to the car.

"You're here, the bad guys are here, Evy's been kidnapped. Let me guess." Dad said

"Yes, they once again removed the creature from his grave," Ardeth said

"I don't mean to point fingers, but is it not your job to make sure that doesn't happen?" Jonathan asked

"That woman who was with him, she knows things, that no living person could possibly know. She knew exactly where the creature was buried. We were hoping she would lead us to the bracelet. She obviously did. And now they have it." Ardeth said

Alex and I looked at each other.

"Not exactly," I said

"What do you mean?" Dad asked

"I have the key, and Alex…" I trailed off

Alex then pulls his sleeve up to show the bracelet. Ardeth holds it in his hands, Jonathan only notices one thing.

"Is that gold?" Jonathan asked

"When I stuck it on, I saw the pyramids at Giza. Then, whoosh! Straight across the desert to Karnak." Alex said

"By putting this on, you have started a chain reaction that could bring about the next apocalypse," Ardeth said

I look at Alex, and Alex takes a inhale of breath.

"Told you not to put it on," I said

"(to Ardeth) You, lighten up. (to Alex) You, big trouble. (to me) You, no I told you so's. (to Jonathan) You, get in the car." Dad said

We all climb in the car and drive off to the British Museum.


	7. Chapter 6

_Thoughts_

"_Spells_"

**Ancient Egyptian**

* * *

While we were in the car Ardeth and Dad talked.

"I am sorry if I alarmed your son, but you must understand, now that the bracelet is on his wrist, we have only seven days before the Scorpion King awakens," Ardeth said

"We? What we?" Dad asked

"If he is not killed, he will raise the Army of Anubis," Ardeth said

Jonathan leans forward from his place in the back.

"I take it that's not a good thing," Jonathan said

"Oh, he'll wipe out the world," Dad said

"The old "wipe out the world" ploy," Jonathan said

"So we are going to deal not only with the rise of the Scorpion King but also Imhotep," I said

"Yes," Ardeth said

"Great, that's just great," I said

"Whoever can kill the Scorpion King can send his army back to the Underworld or use it to destroy mankind and rule the Earth," Ardeth said

"That's why they dug up Imhotep. He's the only guy tough enough to take out the Scorpion King." Dad said

"That is their plan," Ardeth said

"Well, it's a horrible plan," I said

_Actually, from what I remember of this Imhotep guy it's a good plan. He does seem like he would have the power to beat this Scorpion King. -Tom_

_I agree, but they are hoping he will do what they want him to. Imhotep is not a man that will do what others want him to do._

_Good point. Just be careful and don't be afraid to use your magic you have a strong core using your magic now will only help in the future -Tom_

_Okay._

It doesn't take us long to reach the museum seeing as Dad sped the whole way there. We pull up outside the front of the building. Dad parks the car and turns around to look at us in the back.

"Alex, I've got a big job for you. Stay here and protect the car." Dad said

"I can do that," Jonathan said

"Protect the car? Come on dad, just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I'm stupid." Alex asked

"I know," Dad said

"Dad," Alex said

"If you see anyone come out screaming, it's just me," Jonathan said

"Maybe you should stay here and watch him," Dad said

"Yes, now you're talking," Jonathan said

Ardeth, Dad and I climb out of the car and move to the back of the car where Dad keeps the weapons.

"You want the shotgun?" Dad asked

"No, I prefer the Thompson," Ardeth said

They reach in to grab the guns they want. I reach out to grab the guns I want.

"How come Rose gets to go?" Alex asked

"Because I'm older," I said

"Plus someone has to watch Jonathan," I said

"Okay," Alex said

I see Ardeth look at the tattoo that Dad had on his wrist.

"If I were to say to you, I'm a stranger traveling from the east, seeking that which is lost…" Ardeth trails off

"Then I would reply that I am a stranger traveling from the west. It is I whom you seek. How…" Dad trails off

"Then it is true. You have the sacred mark." Ardeth said

He grabs dad's hand and holds it up.

"What, that? No, that got slapped on me in an orphanage in Cairo." Dad asked

"That mark means you're a protector of man, a warrior for God, a Medjai," Ardeth said

"Sorry. You've got the wrong guy." Dad said

"But didn't Alex say he saw your tattoo on a wall in the place where we found the bracelet," I said

"Really?" Ardeth asked

"Yes," I said

We headed into the museum. As we walk towards where we hear the chanting we walk past different mummies. Some of the mummies bolt up from their death. We finally get to the room where mom is being kept. We see torches lined up in a circle. A big fire in the middle and mom on a piece of wood on the side. The curator stands on the side reading from the book of the dead. Imhotep breaks out of the cocoon thing he is in.

"**What year is it?**" Imhotep asked in ancient Egyptian

"**My Lord, it is the Year of the Scorpion.**" the curator said

"**Truly?!**" Imhotep asked

"**Yes.**" the curator said

A girl in black walks down the opening of people. She walks up to Imhotep.

"Do not be frightened." the curator said

"I am not afraid," she said

The woman takes two steps forward.

"**I am Anck-su-Namun reincarnated.**" the reincarnation-Namun said

"**Only in body. But soon…I shall bring your soul back from the Underworld…and our love shall once again be whole.**" Imhotep said

As he talked he walked around her. When he got to her front the curator got a weird look on his face and walked away. I turned to Ardeth.

"That woman has been sleeping with the curator," I said

Ardeth raised his eyebrowed.

"You know a couple of years ago this would've seemed really strange to me," Dad said

I see that Lock-nah tries to break the seal on the chest but it doesn't open. I get a smirk, on my face.

"Hey, I'll distract them," I said

Before they could say anything I was walking down the stairs, swinging the necklace key.

"Looking for something?" I asked

They all turn to me.

"Amara what are you doing?" Mom asked

"Just being me," I said

"Get that key." the curator said

Some of the men in red drew their swords and moved towards me, I moved my hand and sent them flying.

"**I see you learned. Is the voice in your head helping?**" Imhotep asked

"**Always**," I said

"Do you mind opening the chest?" the curator asked

"No, I think I'll sit back watch you try to open it," I said

I sat down on a crat. Lock-nah pulled out something from his pocket and ran it across the seal of the chest it smoked and opened. They opened the chest and pulled out a golfing trophy.

"Well looks like it's empty," I said

"Where is it?" the curator asked

"I think I know," Lock-nah said

I hear the reincarnation-Namun start talking.

"**I have a gift for you.**" reincarnation-Namun said

They both turn to look at Mom.

"**Her,**" Imhotep said

"**I knew it would please you to watch her die.**" the reincarnation-Namun said

The reincarnation-Namun snapped her fingers and a group of men dressed in red picked up the thing Mom was sitting on. They started to move her towards the fire.

"Oh my god." Mom said

"**The Underworld awaits you**," Imhotep said

"You wait. I'll put you in your grave again." Mom said

"Our thinking was, not if we put you in your grave first." the curator said

"Burn her." reincarnation-Namun said

They raise her above their heads and tilt the board so she slides towards the fire. I raise my hand and point my finger towards the fire.

"_Aguamenti,_" I said

Water shot from my finger and put the fire out. So mom just felt on wet ash. They turned to look at me, I just shrugged my shoulders. Dad came running around the side of the crate and picked Mom up, and Ardeth started shooting. I see Lock-nah pick up a gun.

"Meela," Lock-nah said

He then throws the gun to reincarnation-Namun who evidently is named Meela. She starts firing up at Ardeth, Lock-Nah takes out two handguns and starts firing up at Ardeth as well.

_Set that thing back on fire -Tom_

_And what is the spell for that?_

_Incendio. Just point and say it. -Tom_

I pointed my finger back at the fire pit.

"_Incendio_," I said

A flame shot out of my finger and ignited the fire pit. Just as my dad shot a man sending him flying back into the flames. I hear Ardeth shooting at the men in red and Lock-nah shooting up at him. Dad steps out from behind a tall crate shooting, I make my way to behind the crate to Mom. Dad points the gun at Imhotep and fires. It hits his shoulder so hard that his whole body turns. The men in red fire at us. I pull out my gun and fire hitting two of them, they fall to the floor. Dad hands a gun to Mom, we all nod to each other. We step out firing, as we fire we move towards the stairs, mom hits a few men sending them to the ground. Dad fires at the boxes behind the men in red that read Danger Flammable. They explode setting the men around it on fire. We start to make our way up the stairs, Dad firing the whole time. Imhotep moves toward some crates. Ardeth fires at some other crates causing another explodes. Killing all those around the crates. Imhotep reaches into one of the open crates and pulls out a vase. We stop running to listen and watch.

"**Collect your bones. Gather your limbs. Shake the earth from your flesh. Your Master is here!**" Imhotep said

He pulls the lid of the vase and a tornado of ash rises out of the vase and forms four mummies.

"Oh, no. Not these guys again." Dad said

We start running.

"**DESTROY THEM!**" Imhotep said

We hear the mummies scream. We continue to run towards the exit. We make it out of the museum. I hear Mom stop running. I turn around to see her pulling a bench in front of the doors

"Dad. Mom." I said

Dad stops and turns around to look at Mom.

"Honey, what you doing? These guys don't use doors." Dad said

He runs back to her grabs her hand and pulls her behind him. We make it to the car only to see that there is no one there.

"Where the hell's Jonathan?" Dad asked

As we near the car we see a double-decker bus coming towards us with Jonathan at the wheel.

"Alex." Mom said

"What's the matter with my car?" Dad asked

Mom, Ardeth and I run to the back of the bus.

"I was forced to find an alternative means of transportation," Jonathan said

"A double-decker bus?" Dad asked

"It was his idea," Jonathan said

"Was not," Alex said

"Was too," Jonathan said

"Not the time," I yelled

"Right. Just go." Dad said

Jonathan turns the bus and we start to head away from the museum. As we drive away from the four mummies bust through the walls. They run towards us, but at the moment they can't reach us. Two of them jump onto Dad's car and cause the roof of his car to cave in.

"No, no! Not my car." Dad said

They continue to run after us.

"Oh, I hate mummies," Dad said

"Then why…" I start

Dad looks back at me.

"Never mind," I said

"Glad to see me now?" Ardeth asked

"Just like old times, huh?" Dad asked

Dad climbs up to the second story of the bus, and start firing at them. The mummies jump up and two of them start scaling the walls on either side of the bus. I see one on the right jump towards the bus, Dad fires and it explodes. The second one on right jumps and grabs onto the bus. Ardeth fires at it, at a while it falls out of the bus. Now we only had to deal with the two on the left. We hear one of the lands on the top of the bus, then the sound of Dad's shotgun. Jonathan tries to drive and not hit anyone. Ardeth loads his gun up, just as half a mummy comes swinging in. It knocks the gun out of Ardeth's hands. It hits him and he smashes into a window. It throws him to the other side and scratches him. The mummy then makes its way towards us. I don't shoot at it because I don't want to accidentally shoot Ardeth. Ardeth tries to hit it but misses. He punches it and flies back to the back of the bus. We can hear the sound of metal ripping, and the sound of something hitting the floor of the bus.

"Turn! Turn! Turn! Turn! Turn!." Mom yells

Jonathan turns which sends the mummy flying into the window. Which also causes the bus to run into a few lamps and a car. We can hear that Dad is having a few issues with his mummy.

"No! Get out of the way!" Jonathan yells

I look out of the window to see a car heading towards us. It moves out of the way, as does Jonathan. We drive into another car, we also hear a window break. We turn and hear something fall on to the front of the bus. Mom and I turn to see that it was Dad's shotgun. I use magic to bring me the gun. I then give to Mom who aims it at the mummy and fires it three times blowing it out the back window. Jonathan looks back at us.

"Lookout," Alex said

"Eyes on the road," I said

Somehow we ended up in some alley. And we went under an overpass that was too low. So low that it took off the top of the bus. We worry about Dad. Jonathan stops the bus on the London Bridge. Alex reaches up and hugs Jonathan.

"Great driving, Uncle Jon," Alex said

"Yeah," Jonathan said

Dad comes down the stairs. He makes his way towards Mom, Alex, and I. Dad looks at Ardeth.

"You all right?" Dad asked

"This was my first bus ride." Ardeth breathless

Dad looks over at Mom, who moves her fingers in a come here motion.

"What would I do without you?" Mom asked

"Are all librarians his much trouble?" Dad asked

"Oh, jeez, get a room," Alex said

We moved down to the back of the bus.

"I thought I was the one who put out the fire they dropped Mom into," I said

We weren't paying attention. I felt someone wrap their arms around me, and I saw Lock-Nah grab Alex.

"Mom. Dad." I yell

"Let me go." Alex yells

"Alex! Amara!" Dad yells

We are thrown into a car.

"Silence," Lock-Nah said

"Stop." Alex yells

"Let us go," I yell

The door closes and the car takes off. I see Dad running after us. I hear a bell ring, and the car stops and a different man jumps into the car. The bridge starts to lift. Everything goes black.

**Evelyn's Pov:**

I'm in Ric's arms when Ardeth and Jonathan walk up.

"Please, do not fear for your son or daughter, my friends. They cannot hurt them. Your son wears the bracelet of Anubis, and your daughter wears the key." Ardeth said

"Alex is wearing the bracelet?" I asked

"When he put it on, he said he saw the pyramids at Giza, the temple at Karnak," Ric said

"And when they reach Karnak, the bracelet will show him the next step of the journey," Ardeth said

"Well, if we don't get to Karnak before them, we won't have any idea where to look for them next," I said

"What is so important about the key? I thought it just opened the chest. And can't they just take it off her?" Jonathan asked

"Much like that key, you used to open Imhotep's sarcophagus. This key is used to open the pyramid. And no much like the bracelet once it is on it won't come off. Plus it would seem that Imhotep likes your daughter." Ardeth said

I nod my head.

"Seems to me like we need a magic carpet," Ric said


	8. Chapter 7

_Thoughts_

"_Spells_"

**Ancient Egyptian**

~Parseltongue~

* * *

I was woken by the sound of a train whistle. I hear the curator talking, I pretend to still be out.

"When Lord Imhotep last encountered the O'Connells, they sent his immortal soul, to the Underworld. As powerful as he will become, he is still vulnerable. Only with the Army of Anubis will he be invincible. He will need your help." the curator said

He snapped his fingers and I saw a guy in red walk towards the curator and Meela carrying the Book of the Dead. He hands it to Meela.

"Keep this with you always." the curator said

I hear Alex. I sit up prepared to protect my brother. He stops struggling when he sees the book.

"The Book of the Dead," Alex said

Lock-nah sets Alex done.

"What a bright little child," Meela said

She moves over and touches him.

"Your mother must be missing you terribly. If you wish to see her again, you'd better behave." Meela said

I snorted from where I was sitting.

"Alex behave as if," I said

"Lady, I don't behave for my parents. What makes you think I'm going to do it for you?" Alex asked

Lock-nah pushes Alex.

"Silence," Lock-Nah said

Meela grabs his jaw.

"Because your parents wouldn't slip poisonous snakes into your bed while you were sleeping," Meela said

"Even if they did they would not bite a speaker's family," I said

"What?" Meela asked

"Never mind," I said

"Lord Imhotep wishes to meet the boy, and see the girl." the curator said

Lock-Nah pushes Alex forward.

"Now we shall see how brave you are," Lock-Nah said

I follow behind them with a different guy in red following behind me.

"Hey! Watch the suit! Hey!" Alex said

We head towards a different train car. Lock-Nah opens the door and pushes Alex and me into the car. It is decorated in Egyptian artifacts. Lock-Nah goes down to one knee. While Imhotep turns around in black robes and a metal face mask on his face. He steps up so he is only a few steps away from us.

"**I know you can understand my little ones. So you must listen carefully because… **it is you who are the chosen ones, you boy will take me to Ahm Shere and you Amara will open the door." Imhotep said

"What if I don't? What if I get a little…lost?" Alex asked

Imhotep starts to laugh, Lock-Nah looks at us.

"You have strength, little one. You are your father's son. But I know something you don't." Imhotep said

He bends down so he is eye level with Alex. He uses his magic to raise Alex's arm with the bracelet up.

"This bracelet is a gift and a curse. The sands of time have already begun to pour against you." Imhotep said

He flips over an hourglass.

"Yeah, yeah. I already heard this part. From the minute I put the bracelet on, seven days do I have before the Scorpion King wakes up." Alex said

"Did you also hear that if you do not enter the pyramid before the sun strikes it on that very morning that the bracelet will suck the life out of you?" Imhotep asked

"That part I missed," Alex said

"Seeing as it came from a Medjai I'm not surprised he left something out," I said

"Hey, wait a minute. That means I've only got five days left." Alex said

"Then I believe it will be best if we do not get lost. Don't you?" Imhotep asked

"My dad is going to kick your ass, and so is my sister," Alex said

Imhotep takes off his mask showing his true face, his mummy face. Alex gasps and takes a step back.

"I do not think so," Imhotep said

He raises his hand and Lock-nah grabs Alex and pulls him out of the room. I go to flow but Imhotep stops me.

"Alex, if they hurt you. You know what to do." I said

Alex nods and they leave.

"**I have to take care of something. Go stand in the back of the car**." Imhotep said

I rolled my eyes but moved to the back. I see Meela open the door and three men walk in carrying the chest that the Americans had found 6 years ago.

"In here, gentlemen, you shall receive your just rewards," Meela said

"No tricks now, woman. We're not giving up this chest till we're satisfied" the short fat one said

The three men are now away from the door.

"Oh, don't worry. There is much satisfaction to be had." Meela said

Imhotep then made himself known. There is a weird swopping noise. Meela then steps out and shoots the door.

"What's going on?" the short fat one said

He pulls out his gun.

"This place is cursed." said the one with an accent

"What is it with you and curses?" the short fat one said

"He ain't happy without a curse. This is cursed. That is cursed." the tall skinny one said

"Give it a rest, will you." the short fat one said

There is another weird noise, and the three men all scream.

_Muggles are such babies. -Tom_

_Come on you wouldn't be scared if a 3,000-year-old mummy was about to suck you dry._

_Okay, I might be a bit scared. -Tom_

Imhotep then comes down from the top of the car. The short fat one starts to shoot at Imhotep as does the one with an accent. The tall skinny one just bangs on the door. Meela opens the eye hole.

"He wants you to open the chest! Open the chest!" Meela said

The tall skinny one runs over the chest and opens it. They look at the chest and Imhotep disappears. The two that didn't open the chest each pull out another gun.

"Where'd he go? Where'd he go?" the short fat man said

They look around, and Imhotep drops from the ceiling and starts with the tall skinny one. He sucks him dry causing the short fat one to yell out his name.

"Spivey." the short fat one said

They both start firing at him. He makes quick work of the other two. He is now whole.

"Can I go to my brother now?" I asked

"**No**," Imhotep said

"And why is that?" I asked

"**I don't want you to kill all of the men**," Imhotep said

"I won't kill all of them, just Lock-nah, the curator and Meela," I said

"Meela?" Imhotep asked

"It's the name of the reincarnation-Namun," I said

**~Imhotep made me stay in his train car the entire night.~**

I was in the back of his car when Meela entered the car, she looked down at the dead bodies. She stepped around them, she looked up and saw a whole Imhotep. They didn't say anything to each other, she bowed but he had her stand back up. They were about to kiss but the train slowed down to a stop.

"**They boy,**" Imhotep said

"You know this wouldn't have happened if you had let me go back to my brother," I said

Imhotep just glared, I heard guns fire. I moved to the door on the side of the train car and opened it to see that there were four men in red firing at Alex. I also see we have arrived at Karnak.

_Tom anything I'm not allowed to do?_

_Nope have fun put your training to use. -Tom_

I smiled.

"Stop shooting at my brother," I yell

I use my magic to make them turn at each other and fire, causing them to shoot each other.

"I lied maybe I would have killed all of the men," I said

I then jumped off the train and went to look for Alex. I saw Imhotep and Meela jump off the train as well. I found Alex in a room just as the bracelet showed him the next location. Unfortunately, Imhotep also found Alex, he walked across a small pool. He lifted his arm up and Alex raised off the ground. Imhotep moved his finger from side-to-side.

"Put him down," I said

"Or what?" Meela asked

"I don't believe I was talking to you," I said

"Why you…" Meela starts

She takes a step towards me, and I thought about one of Tom's favorite spells. Meela screamed out and fell to her knees. I looked back at Imhotep.

"Put him down," I said

Imhotep raised an eyebrow, and I sent the spell at him as well. He didn't scream or fall to his knees. Then I remembered that he was buried alive.

_Use the same spell you used on those men in red. -Tom_

I did as Tom said.

"Put. Him. Down." I said

I saw shock flash in Imhotep's eyes as he lowered his arm setting Alex back on the ground. Alex then ran over to me.

"Come, Alex," I said

We turned and left them in that room. Once we out of the room, I stopped both curses.

_Well done. You were able to do and hold two of the unforgivable at the same time. I'm very proud. -Tom_

_Yeah, but I'm really tired now. _

_Then sleep I'll protect you and your brother. -Tom_

We made it into a room.

"Alex I'm going to take a quick nap," I said

"Okay," Alex said

I laid down on the sand and fell asleep. But it was not dreamless. It was the most strange. It started with me outside of my body. Watching Imhotep and Meela sitting in front of the pool.

"**It is time to remind you of who you are…and of who we are together. For our love is true love, an eternal love, our souls mated… together as one…forever.**" Imhotep said

We wave his hand over the small pool. And it shows his memories.

_**The memories**_:

In Ancient Egypt in the court of Seti I. Two women stand with masks on and two daggers in each hand. One is in gold and the other in brown. Seti claps and it starts. They turn away from each other. Something is said then they turn and start fighting. The one in brown being the better dueler. Imhotep is standing next to Seti. The girl in brown trips the girl in gold causing her to fall, and lose the round. The girl in gold removes her mask to show that it is Evelyn. The girl in brown also removes her mask to show the face of Anck-Su-Namun.

"**Put your mask on! Let's not scar that pretty face.**" Anck-Su-Namun said

The girl with the same face as Evelyn gets up off the ground. They start to fight once again. Anck-Su-Namun is able to disarm the woman in gold. She then throws the woman in gold, but instead of falling she does gymnastic moves across the floor, she jumps on the wall and pulls a battle-ax off the wall. Anck-Su-Namun throws her daggers into a nearby statue, then she does gymnastic moves to the other wall ad grabs a spear. They both spin their weapons around as they move closer to each other. They continue to fight until Anck-Su-Namun is once again able to disarm the girl in gold. Who once again ends up on the ground.

"**You are learning quickly, Nefertiti. I'll have to watch my back.**" Anck-Su-Namun said

"**Yes...And I'll watch mine.**" Nefertiti said

Anck-Su-Namun then gets off Nefertiti, as the Seti walks towards them speaking.

"**Bravo! Bravo! Who better to protect the Bracelet of Anubis… then my lovely daughter, Nefertiti. And who better to protect me, than my future wife, Anck-Su-Namun.**" Seti said

He hugs his daughter, her smiles but keeps looking at Anck-Su-Namun.

"**Well done, daughter,**" Seti said

Imhotep walks behind Seti and he and Anck-Su-Namun look at each other.

Later that night…

Nefertiti is standing on her balcony. She looks across to see Imhotep waiting as Anck-Su-Namun comes through the curtains. She sees them kiss, and looks away. You can hear Pharaoh come into the room. Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun move to the middle of the room so that she is by the statue of the dog.

"**The Pharaoh!**" Imhotep said

"**You must go,**" Anck-Si-Namun said

Imhotep moves away. Seti comes through the curtains and stands in front of Anck-Su-Namun. You can see the shadows of what happening through the curtains. Nefertiti turns and yells down at the Medjai.

"**Medjai! My father needs you!**" Nefertiti said

The Medjai leave their post and run towards where Seti is. From where Nefertiti sees Anck-Su-Namun stab her father in the back. As Imhotep delivers the next blow. Nefertiti screams.

**Back at the pool in the present time…**

Meela screams like her past is in the pool.

"Go! Save yourself!"

The memory Imhotep says no. while the real one just looks at Meela.

"**Only you can resurrect me**!"

As the memory comes to end, Imhotep reads from the book of the dead. He brings Anck-Su-Namun souls back from the underworld, it enters her body. Meela looks around then her eyes land on Imhotep.

"**Imhotep**."

"**Anck-Su-Namun**."

Then everything goes back to black. I bolt up to see Alex has a cuff on his leg that goes to a pole. He is pulling on it.

"Don't even think about it." Lock-Nah yells

He comes walking towards us Alex steps back then holds up his arm. Causing Lock-Nah to stop and glare down at him.

"Hold on there, partner," Alex said

Lock-Nah bends down so he eye level with Alex.

"When the time comes…" Lock-Nah starts

He grabs Alex by the tie, pulling him closer.

"I shall truly enjoy killing you," Lock-Nah said

Alex places his hand on Lock-Nah's wrist and pushes it down.

"But until that time. you better be a little nicer to me. Now, where's my water?" Alex asked

Lock-nah straightened up. and forceable handed Alex the water causing a lot of it to slosh out.

"No ice?" Alex asked

"Alex don't push it," I said

Lock-Nah stopped and then stormed off speaking in Arabic. Once he outside we can hear him yelling.

"Make sure, they don't move," Lock-Nah yelled

Alex then runs over next to the statue and dumps the water out onto the sand. He then starts to make a sandcastle. A man in red walks in.

"Lord Imhotep wish to see you girl." the man said

I nodded and followed the man out that way he didn't see what Alex was doing. I followed the man back to the train car. Imhotep had his back turned to me, he was looking down at something. The man in red turned and left. I moved more into the train.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked

He didn't turn around he was still looking down, I moved a little to the right to see that he was looking at the book of the dead.

"**It's not the same? It was different**." Imhotep said

"**Are you talking about the reincarnation?**" I asked

"**Yes. I brought Anck-Su-Namun soul back from the underworld and I thought that it would go back to how it was before she died but it wasn't, she was different. It was different.**" Imhotep said

"**Why are you telling me this. I'm only ten I won't even turn elven till…**" I trailed off

_I'll turn elven the day Imhotep faces off against the Scorpion King._

_I wonder if that means anything? -Tom_

Imhotep turns around and looks at me.

"**What?**" I asked

"**Yeah, but she acted differently,**" Imhotep said

"**What did you think would happen? That Anuk-Su-Namun's soul would replace Meela's completely? Did you think that Meela would stop existing the moment Anck-Su-Namun started to exist again? Did you think that Anuk-Su-Namun's love for you would replace the way Meela felt about the curator?**" I asked

I didn't realize what I had said until it was already said. I saw a look pass through his eyes. It was anger, then confusion, then understand, and the last rage.

"**Just give them time to settle as one. It's not easy having two people in one body. In the end, Anck-Su-Naumn might win. You said it yourself 'For our love is true love, an eternal love, our souls mated… together as one…forever.' Show her why she fell for you in the first place. Why she risked dying and being sent to the underworld.**" I said

Imhotep just looked at me.

"**Why are you helping me?**" Imhotep asked

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"**You've gone to hell and back twice for her. You should get your happy ending no matter how short it might be.**" I said

Imhotep just smirked and shook his head.

"**That's not the only reason I asked you here. I want to know if you have tried your magic in different languages?**" Imhotep asked

"**Only once and in Parselmouth**," I asked

Imhotep just looked at me.

"Parselmouth **is the ability to talk to snakes. If I say a spell in this language it makes it more powerful and harder to break."** I said

"**Have you tried any of the ancient spells from old Egypt?**" Imhotep asked

"**No. I didn't know there were any**." I said

We spent the rest of the night going over spells from old Egypt. We left in the morning on camels. But had to get onto a boat because we were headed to the Island of Philae. We stayed there for the night. I saw Alex make a sand thing of the next place we were going to go. I saw that Imhotep was trying with Meela/Anck-Su-Namun, but it wasn't going good. The next day we headed to the great Temple of Abu Simbel. We spent the night there, and the next day we headed towards the Blue Nile. I had to ride my camel next to Imhotep, while Alex's camel was tied to Imhotep's so that he was behind him. It took about half-day to reach the Blue Nile.

I was standing by the Blue Nile. Looking at a small waterfall, I could see a hot air balloon. A balloon I knew my parents were in, but I knew that Imhotep had also seen it. I heard Alex making noise, I turn to see Lock-Nah has Alex in the air shaking him.

"Leaving bread crumbs, huh? Huh?" Lock-Nah asked

I move to make Lock-Nah put him down. But Imhotep stopped me and spoke to Lock-Nah.

"**Lock-nah. Put the boy down**." Imhotep said

Imhotep then made his way into the river.

"**I hope your parents enjoyed their journey,**" Imhotep said

He then made a weird noise and thrust his hands forward. A huge tidal wave raised into the air. Once his hands were above his head, he pushed them forward sending the wave forwards. Towards where our family's balloon had gone. Imhotep grunts and pushes forward more. He stops for a moment shakes and then growls and pushes forward once more. Imhotep must have been successful because he leaves the Blue Nile empty.

"Mom?" I asked

"Dad?" Alex asked

"**Did you really have to drain the river**?" I asked

Imhotep just shrugged.

_Tom is there a way I can know if they survived?_

_No not without a wand -Tom _

It was night by the time we started to walk through the Oasis. Imhotep wanted me to stay behind him. I made Alex stay close to me. Because since we stepped into the Oasis I had a bad feeling.

_Do you feel that? -Tom_

_Yes, it feels like something is alive but dead._

As we walked through the forest we saw these cages made of branches holding skeletons. The curator points to one of the cages.

"Look. Roman legionnaires." the curator said

The curator then points to a different one.

"And here. Turn-of-the-century French. Napoleon's troops." the curator said

"What in the name of Anubis did this?" Lock-Hah asked

"Anubis," I said

Lock-Nah pulls out his swords and spins it around. I hear a low growling and grab onto Alex.

"Remember what I told you to do if you're in trouble?" I asked

"Yes," Alex said

"Good, you might need to do it," I said

As we walk you can continue to hear the weird noises. As we move more through the forest. We can see the pyramid, and it's gold peak. We can hear the others whisper about the pyramid.

"Cripes, I'm in trouble now," Alex said

"Now may I kill him?" Lock-Nah asked

The curator asked Imhotep.

"**My Lord…Now there is no need for the boy.**" the curator said

"**Yes, but the bracelet must be on a living person when we enter the pyramid. It will unlock the Army if Anubis.**" Imhotep said

"The bracelet?" the curator asked

"The bracelet is the key?!" Lock-Nah said

"It must be

on a living person. So you can not hurt the boy." The curator said

I knew that Imhotep had lied because he had told us just six days ago that all he needed was the bracelet. We slow down to a stop.

"**What is it?**" Meela/Anck-Su-Namun asked

The wind blows, and we hear thunder.

"Their coming," I said in an eerie voice

It starts thundering and lighting and the wind blows but it doesn't rain.

"**Fan out! Eyes open! Guns up!**" Lock-Nah said

Everyone starts to fan out. Imhotep reaches out and grabs onto my arm. I keep ahold of Alex.

"**Do not fear. They cannot harm us.**" Imhotep said

We can hear the others yelling at each other in Arabic. We continue to somewhat move forward. Then I saw a man drop, then another, then a scream, and some snarling. Then people started dropping. The man that was holding the book of the dead through it to someone else.

"The black book!" the man said

He then takes out his guns and starts shooting. We hear people yelling, during the chaos I lost Alex.

"Alex! Alex!" I yell

I see men get hit with these spike things. I go to look for Alex, but Imhotep keeps ahold of me. I turn to see these weird monkey looking things. The man that was holding the book gets hit with those spikes and falls dead and drops the book. I stick my hand out towards the book.

"_Accio Book of the Dead_," I said

The book comes flying into my hand. Imhotep pulls Meela/Anck-Su-Namun and I away. I hear more gunfire, I turn my head to see Ardeth and Dad. As we move more men fall. I hear Alex yelling.

"Dad! Rose! Dad!" Alex yells

I look down at Imhotep's hand and heat it up. He lets go. I run towards where I hear Alex yelling. I hear dad calling for him. I look up to see two men run up behind Dad but both are shot dead. We both look to see Mom and Jonathan.

"Dad. Amara." Alex yells

I turn and see Dad running towards us, and as he runs Mom and Jonathan shot the men in his way. Lock-nah pulls out his sword, I move so I am behind Lock-Nah. I focus on causing Lock-Nah pain. He falls to his knees, Dad runs by and picks up Alex, I turn and run after them, I stop casing Lock-Nah pain and he turns just as Ardeth comes running up. They start sword fighting. I see one of the weird monkey things drop behind Dad but in front of me.

"Dad, behind you," I said

He turns around draws his gun, I move out of the way so Dad can shoot it. Another jumps at him but he shoots, then turns and starts to run again. As we continue running we can hear people dying. We can still kind of hear Ardeth fighting Lock-Nah. I see Ardeth kill Lock-Nah. I see a different man walk up and point a gun at Ardeth, I point my finger at the man with the gun.

"_Avada Kedavra,_" I said in a voice that was not my own.

A green light shot from my finger and hit the man. He dropped dead, they all stopped and looked at me. What I didn't see was a green aura around me or my eyes glowing. I turn and continue after my father and brother.

_Thank you._

_Of course. -Tom_

We stop running, Dad puts Alex down. Mom pulls Alex and I into a hug.

"Mom." Alex and I said

"Alex! Amara!" Mom said

Jonathan also comes running up.

"Hey, nice shootin', Tex," Dad said

"What were those creepy little pygmy things?" Jonathan asked

"Just the local natives," Dad said

"Are you sure?" Jonathan asked

"I'm sure. It was nothin'." Dad said

"No, they are the protectors of the Oasis," I said

Alex then pulls away from Mom.

"Come on, Mom! Come on! Come on, Dad! We have to get to the pyramid. I have to get the bracelet off now!" Alex said

"Oh, leave it on, Looks good on you," Jonathan said

"No we have to go if we don't, it will suck the life out of him," I said

"Today," Alex said

"Oh, my god." Mom said

We hear the sound of the monkey things screeching.

"Time to go!" Dad yelled

We all start yelling and running. I look behind me to see that all of the creatures are following us. Somehow Jonathan got separated from us.

"Where's Jonathan?" Mom asked

As we run we see a tree that has fallen which created a bridge, we all run across the tree. We make it across and hear Jonathan yelling for us.

"Wait for me!" Jonathan yells

"Hurry up, Jonathan!" Mom yells

Dad pulls a stick of dynamite from his pocket. Jonathan runs across the tree.

"Wait for me! What's that for?" Jonathan asked

Dad lights it and throws it.

"Ah, nothin'. Just a little something in case of an emergency." Dad said

He throws it. One of the creatures catch it and another starts to fight for it. It explodes when they get halfway across the tree. The tree breaks apart and falls.

"Ric." Mom said

We all turn to see the sun coming over the horizon. Dad bends down and picks Alex up.

"Let's go, Alex!" Dad said

We all start running as fast as we can.

"Run! Come on, Alex, faster! Come on!" Dad yells

"Dad! The bracelet." Alex yells

They make it under the pyramid just as the sun reaches the peak of it.

Mom, Jonathan, and I see that Dad and Alex had made it. They were both laying down breathing hard. But breathing none the less. I see Alex throw the bracelet.

"They made it. Thank God." Mom said

Jonathan drops the bag he was carrying onto the sand. I see it had the book of the dead.

"Oh, yes. Great. Fabulous." Jonathan said

None of us saw Meela/Anck-Su-Namun until it was too late. I hear Mom groan; I turn to see that Meela/Anck-Su-Namun had stabbed Mom. Imhotep walked up behind me, grabbed my arm and everything went black.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

**So as many of you know I like to work ahead and even though we have yet to enter the realm of HP I have almost fished writing the first movie. So here is the question I need to be answered.**

**Should I bring Tom/Voldemort back at the end…**

**of First Year?**

**Or**

**End of the second year (I would not be killing Ginny)**

**Or**

**Should I wait and follow the plot and wait till the end of the Tournament. **

**So it is up to you guys let me know what you want me to do**


	9. Chapter 8

_Thoughts_

"_Spells_"

**Ancient Egyptian**

~Parseltongue~

* * *

When I woke up, I was in front of a gold door. It had a gold scorpion on it.

"**Open it,**" Imhotep said

I pulled the necklace it wouldn't come off, but the chain got bigger. I put the key in the door and turned it. The doors open and we enter, I was going to stand at the door but Imhotep grabbed my arm and pulled me behind them. The room was made totally out of gold and had torches all over the place. We walked down the stairs. Once we got to the bottom, and Imhotep stepped on to a picture of a scorpion with wings. Black smoke comes out of the statues of Anubis. The smoke swarms around him and this gold stuff leaves him. When the smoke is gone, Imhotep starts to breathe heavily and looks at his hands. He sticks it out and tries to make some stuff raise into the air but all they do is shake. Meela/Anck-Su-Namun looks at him a bit worried.

"**The great god Anubis…has taken my powers. It seems he wishes me to fight…as a mortal.**" Imhotep said

I had to open a few more doors. We finally got to a room. Imhotep finally let go of my arm. We came to a door, you could see fire being thrown. Imhotep being the overdramatic person he is throws off his cape.

"**I must face the Scorpion King alone,**" Imhotep said

We both looked at Meela/Anck-Su-Namun and waited for her to say something. It took her moment.

"**No. You must not. Without your powers, he will kill you.**" Meela/Anck-Su-Namun said

Imhotep reaches out and grabs the book of the dead that was in Meela/Anck-Su-Namun's hand.

"**Nothing can stop us. It is our destiny!**" Imhotep said

She takes the book from his hands and sets it to the side.

"**No. I don't want to lose you again.**" Meela/Anck-Su-Namun said

They then pull each other into a kiss. I just look away. I see Imhotep pull away and run down the hallway. Meela/Anck-Su-Namun runs to the opening and screams no. I move to leave when I hear Jonathan.

"It's time someone taught you a lesson, wench. Come on." Jonathan said

Meela/Anck-Su-Namun kind of just looked at him. Jonathan bounced up and down and moved his fist around. She walks down the steps, I see Alex grab the book. Meela/Anck-Su-Namun now stands in front of Jonathan.

"This is for my sister," Jonathan said

Meela/Anck-Su-Namun punches him the face. I move to follow Alex, but I get a feeling and I follow the feeling. I see on a wall there is an opening for my key. I move and unlock it. I push open the door. I walk in I see on the wall scratches, the scratches turn from fingernail scratches to claw marks. I walk a little deeper into the room to see the bracelet of Anubis on the ground. I walk over and pick it up. It heated up in my hand, it got so hot I dropped it. I looked down at my hand to see nothing. I heard my name so I turned around but no one was there. I heard it again so I whipped around but I still couldn't find anything. The room I was in started to shake. I felt a gust of wind, that was hot but cold at the same time. I turned around and came face to face with Anubis. I bowed to him.

"**It is an honor to be in your presence,**" I said

"**Rise, and speak with me. I have watched you since you were born again young one. I have seen the hardship you have gone through. Tell me who do you worship?**" Anubis asked

"**I don't worship anyone. I have learned that you can only rely on those you view as family.**" I said

"**Who is your family? Who do you love, and who do you hate?**" Anubis asked

"**Evelyn, Ric, Alex, and Jonathan are the ones I love and the ones I trust even Tom sometimes. The ones I hate the Dursley's and the family that threw me away.**" I said

"**Yes I saw the way they treated you it was most sickening,**" Anubis said

I heard growling, I turned to where it came from. I couldn't see anything but I had a bad feeling.

"**Yes, one of my better moves. It seems that **Mathayus **is awake along with my army. I wonder who will come out on top Imhotep or your farther. Or maybe neither. If anyone is worthy of my army it is none of them. Only someone who was like **Mathayus **a person who was left in the desert to die but survived and was reborn anew.**" Anubis said

There was a breeze again and Anubis was gone. I saw a light at the end of the room and headed towards it. What I failed to notice was the bracelet was gone and in its spot was a gold scorpion. That followed after me. I entered a room just in time to see the Scorpion King rip the curator apart. He then starts to chase after my dad. He runs over and looks at these paintings on the wall.

"Ric." Jonathan yells

Both Dad and I look over to see Jonathan and Alex.

"Jonathan," Dad yells

"Dad. Rose." Alex yells

Dad turns and looks at me.

"You okay?" Dad asked

"Yes, now back to the issue at hand," I said

"It's a spear. The gold stick thing… it's a… it's a spear." Dad yells

"Really? Doesn't look like a spear." Jonathan yells back

"No! that's because it opens up into one!" Dad yells

"Yes? And?" Jonathan asked

"Jonathan! It opens up into a spear." Dad yells

We hear roaring, we all turn around to see that Mathayus is on the wall. Jonathan and Alex both scream. He jumps off the wall and goes after Dad.

_Tom can I only talk to snakes?_

_I don't know. You can try talking to him. -Tom_

I run after Dad and Mathayus. I run around something so I'm in front of them.

Stop. I said

Mathayus stopped and looked down at me. He tilts his head.

Leave my father alone. I said

He was sent to kill me. Mathayus said

No he is here to kill the bald guy. The bald guy anew to kill you. I said

"Ric. Amara." Mom yells

I turn to see that she is alive.

"Mom," I yell

"Evy," Dad yells

Mathayus steps back shake his head and then goes back to trying to kill Dad. I can hear Alex and Jonathan in the corner.

"Twist it!" Alex said

"Pull! I tried it! Push!" Jonathan yelled

Imhotep comes running up.

"The Spear of Osiris!" Imhotep said

"Jonathan, quick." Mom yells

Meela/Anck-Su-Namun pushes Mom against the wall. Mathayus pushes Dad against the wall. Jonathan and Alex get the rode to turn into a spear.

"Jonathan, throw it! Kill the Scorpion King! Send his army back to the Underworld." Mom said

"Step aside, Alex. I'm a professional," Jonathan said

Jonathan throws the spear, and Imhotep catches it midair.

"**The Army of Anubis shall be MINE!**" Imhotep yelled

He threw the spear.

"Ric." Mom yells

It sails in the air, Dad jumps up and catches it. I didn't see what happened next but I felt it.

"Rose behind you." Alex yells

I turn around just in time to see a gold scorpion jump up and sting me. I yelled out in pain and fell to my knees. I let out another scream and grabbed my wrist. I looked down to see a gold band start to form. Once the band was formed I saw what it was. It was a gold scorpion bracelet. I looked over at Dad to see that the spear disappeared into a cloud of black smoke.

Mathayus. I said

He looked over to me, he looked down at my arm. He stepped away from Dad.

Send the Army of Anubis back to the Underworld. I said

There was another poof of black smoke that went outwards, then it was sucked back in causing the inside of the pyramid to shake. The fire around the room explodes, and pieces of the ceiling come crashing down. I see Dad and Imhotep peering over the edges of the canal of the dead.

"Dad." Alex and I yell

I see Mom looking at the ceiling then at Dad. Both Dad and I know what she was thinking.

"Evy, no! Get out of here! Just get out of here! No!" Dad yells

She doesn't listen she pushes off the door frame and runs towards Dad. One of the pieces of ceiling almost hit her but she moves out of the way.

"Mom." Alex yells

The ceiling falls apiece causes Ric to slide causing him to almost fall back in.

"Hang on, Ric." Jonathan yells

Mom jumps out of the way and lands and grabs onto Dad's hands. She pulls him out. I look at Imhotep who looks at me then up at Meela/Anck-Su-Namun who is standing in the doorway.

"Anck-Su-Namun! **HELP ME! HELP ME!**" Imhotep yells

She yells no and runs away. I see the pain flash in his eyes and then regret. I see that he is about the jump back and willing to go down back to the Underworld.

"**Save him**." I hear Anubis say

I run forward and grab onto Imhotep's hand just as he falls. I pull him out. I see out of the corner of my parents giving me a look.

"Later. Now we run." I said

We all turn and run out of the Pyramid I lead the way somehow knowing how to get out. We get outside the pyramid. We see that the pyramid is sucking the forest into it. There is a stairway that leads to the top of the pyramid so we go up.

"This whole damn place is gonna get sucked up!" Dad yells

We have to climb on the gold that makes up the pyramid.

"Go, Alex! Come on. Come on." Jonathan said

We got to the top of the pyramid to see a gold scorpion holding a giant diamond.

"Ric, we're trapped," Mom yelled

"Hey." Someone yelled

We turn around to see a man in a hot air balloon.

"Izzy," Dad yelled

"Come one! Get your butts moving. Hurry up. Hurry up. I haven't got all day." Izzy yells

We all move to the other side of the pyramid. Alex and I climbed into the balloon followed my Mom and Dad, and Imhotep. Jonathan was trying to climb up but fell. Imhotep reached out and grabbed ahold of his foot.

"Pull him up. Pull him up." Izzy yelled

"Pull me up. Pull me up." Jonathan yells

Then he sees the giant diamond.

"Wait! Wait! Let me down. Let me down." Jonathan said

"It's not worth your life, you idiot," Dad yelled

"Yes, it is. Yes, it is." Jonathan yelled

Somehow Jonathan was able to grab ahold of the diamond thing just as Izzy pulled the lever to make rise high and fast. We rose into air just as the pyramid was covered. Jonathan starts yelling.

"Pull me up! Pull me up!" Jonathan yelled

We get Jonathan pulled up, we all kind of just collapsed.

"Whoo! Whoo! Yeah! O'Connell. You almost got me killed." Izzy said

"At least you didn't get shot," Dad said

Mom runs over to Izzy and gives him a hug, and kisses his cheek.

"Thank you." Mom said

"Yes!" Jonathan said

He starts hugging and kissing the thing he risked his life for.

"O'Connell, who the hell you been messin' with this time?" Izzy asked

Mom pulled Alex and me into a hug. I think they kind of forgot about Imhotep.

"Huh? Oh, you know, the usual. Mummies, pygmies, big bugs. Really big bugs." Dad said

As we are in the air, we can see Ardeth on his horse. We can see him say and do something. Dad salutes him, we all kind of wave to him. But I keep Imhotep back so that Ardeth can't see him. Dad then looks at Mom.

"I thought I almost lost you there," Dad said

"For a moment there, you did. Would you like to know what heaven looks like?" Mom asked

"Later," Dad said

They then kissed.

"Oh, please." Jonathan, Alex and I said

"That's half mine, you know," Izzy said

"What?" Jonathan asked

"That's half mine," Izzy said

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jonathan said

"What? You took my gold stick! I know you took my gold stick!" Izzy said

"I swear on the head of my wife, I have no idea what you're talking about," Jonathan said

"You haven't…you ain't got a wife." Izzy yelled

"I don't have your gold stick either," Jonathan said

They went back and forth for a while till. Dad and Mom remembered who else was on the balloon. They quickly turned and looked at me.

"You young lady have some explaining to do." Mom said

"And you can start with how you sent the army of the dead back to the underworld," Dad said

"I meet Anubis. We talked. I got stung by a golden scorpion. Now I have control over the Army." I said

I held up my wrist so that they could see the new bracelet.

"You won't end up looking like he did, will you?" Jonathan asked

"No clue," I said

"You won't end up dead will you?" Mom asked

"No Mom," I said

"Now let's talk about him," Dad said

He points to Imhotep who up till this point had just been standing off to the side.

"There are a few reasons I saved him. One of them was that I was told to. So I did." I said

I turn and look at Imhotep.

"**It would seem that Anubis wanted you to live,**" I said

"Do calm your worry he is human, and without his powers. He is like all of you. He has to earn them back." I said

Mom and Dad look at each other.

"What are we supposed to do with him. He doesn't speak English." Jonathan said

"I do speak English, I just chose not to," Imhotep said

Jonathan takes a step back and holds his treasure tighter.

"He saved my life. Lock-Nah wanted to kill me but Imhotep lied and said the bracelet had to be on the person who saw the location." Alex said

Mom and Dad looked at each other.

"He is your responsibility." Mom said

"I'm starting school in September and it's not exactly like I can bring a person with me," I said

Dad and Mom look at each other.

"We will deal with it later." mom said

It took us a day and a half to make it back to Cairo, and from there we headed back home. When we got back home I saw that I had received more letters.

_Is this normal?_

_I wouldn't know mine was hand-delivered. -Tom_

I was going to say something but another owl arrived with another letter. I found some paper and a pen and wrote my reply.

"We should probably go and get your supplies tomorrow," Dad said

"Okay," I said

"For now let's all get some sleep." Mom said

"I'll show Imhotep where to sleep," I said

"Right, 4,000-year-old mummy living in my house," Dad said

I just walked away. I lead Imhotep up some stairs, and to a room a few doors down from mine.

"You can stay here," I said

I opened the doors, I picked this room because it had the most Egyptian feel.

"There is a bathroom over there, and the closet is right next to it," I said

Imhotep nodded.

"**Were you telling the truth earlier?**" Imhotep asked

"Yes, Anubis asked me to save you. But I probably would've done it anyway." I said

"**Why**?" Imhotep asked

"I don't know," I said


	10. Chapter 9

_Thoughts_

"Spells"

**Ancient Egyptian**

~Parseltongue~

* * *

It felt good to wake up in my own bed. I rolled over and opened my eyes and saw Imhotep. I screamed and fell out of bed.

"What the hell?" I asked

He just smirked. There was a knock on the door.

"What's wrong?" Dad asked

"I saw a spider," I said

"Okay, well get dressed then come down to breakfast," Dad said

"Okay," I said

I heard him walk away. I looked back at Imhotep.

"**So not funny. What are you doing in my room?**" I asked

"**You cried out in the middle of the night,**" he said

"Sorry," I said

I left my room and headed into my bathroom. I splashed my face with some water and shook my head. I did my hair and left the bathroom. Imhotep was still sitting on my bed. I walked into my closet and found something simple to wear. I then headed back into the bathroom to change, when I walk out Imhotep was still on my bed. He got up and walked over to me. He grabbed onto a piece of my hair.

"**You should wear it down**," Imhotep said

He then reached behind me and pulled my hair out of the hair tie.

"**Just for today**," I said

I turned and left the room. As I walked down to breakfast I tried not to think about what had just happened in my bedroom. Once I sat down I started to make a mental checklist and at the top was teach Imhotep about personal space.

"Morning, everyone," I said

Mom looked up at me and knew I was thinking hard about something.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" she asked

"Just making a checklist of what we have to do today," I said

We were halfway through breakfast when Jonathan finally joined us.

"Mom I think Jonathan should come with us today," Alex said

Jonathan looked up at this.

"What? No, I think I should stay right here." Jonathan said

Mom and Dad looked at each other.

"I agree with Alex. Looks like you are coming with us to… where are we going?" Dad asked

"Diagon Alley," I said

…

We used the entrance behind the Leaky Cauldron to get into the Alley. I had to ask the bartender to do though since I didn't have a wand. On the way over here I had a talk with Jonathan, Alex, Mom, and Imhotep. You would think that I wouldn't have to talk to a 4,000year-old mummy and two grownups but I did. I needed to make sure Jonathan knew not to do anything stupid, not to touch anything, and do not steal. Then I had to make sure Imhotep acted like a man from this century and that he didn't speak in ancient Egyptian. What I told Alex was very much like what I told Jonathan, except I stressed on the not touching and not putting anything on. I told mom not to read from a book aloud. Once we entered the alley I noticed the only person that somewhat blended in was Imhotep, because he was the only one in a robe.

"Why are all of these people wearing dresses?" Jonathan asked

I rolled my eyes shuck my head at him.

"Okay new rule Jonathan. Don't even talk, no don't even open your mouth. Wizards are very proud people and they won't take kindly to you insulting their culture." I said

"But…" Jonathan starts

"Listen to her, Jonathan. Because if you get yourself in trouble we won't be able to get you out of it." Dad said

"Fine," Jonathan said

"So where to first?" Mom asked

_Where do I need to head to first?_

_You need to go to Gringotts to see to your vaults and titles. -Tom_

"Gringotts," I said

Tom gave me directions to the bank. As we walked through the alley we see all the different shops. Mom and Dad made sure that Jonathan and Alex were in front of them and behind me. Imhotep was walking next to me. We came up in front of this huge white building, where goblins were standing outside the door.

"What are those things?" Alex asked

I turned and hit Alex on the back of the head.

"Alex you are now on the same rule as Jonathan. Also, you need to be respectful. They probably think the same thing when they see you." I said

We entered the bank, and Tom tells me what to do next.

_Walk up to the main teller. Be very respectful and courteous. You will need to ask to rake an Inheritance test in a blood test to check for blocks or charm. -Tom_

_Okay, anything else?_

_Just remember to show them respect. -Tom_

I nodded and headed towards the main teller. When I approached he was doing something so I waited. While I was waiting for a family came up. The family was made up of a woman, a man, four boys, and a girl and they all had a head of red hair. They pushed their way past my family and I. They were not only rude to my family but also to the goblin.

"We need to take money from our vault." the woman said

The goblin looks up and sneers at the family. I spoke up.

"Can't you see that he is busy and that there was someone in front of you," I said

"Well, you weren't exactly doing anything. Plus it doesn't matter that he was busy, he's a goblin." the woman said

"Yeah and I'm a girl so what. That doesn't give you the right to treat him or any other creature or goblin-like he is less or beneath you." I said

"But they are." the small boy said

"If anything you are the ones that are beneath or less than them," I said

When I looked away from the family, I see that the entire bank had gone quiet and everyone was looking at us. I looked back up at the main goblin.

"I'm sorry for causing such a scene," I said

"Don't an apology to them." the woman said

I was going to say something but Imhotep bet me to it.

"I don't believe she was talking to you," Imhotep said in his scary way

The woman took a step back.

"It is very okay. What can we help you with today?" the goblin asked

"I need to take an inherence test and blood test," I said

"Okay, follow me please." the goblin said

I turned back and looked at my family.

"Stay here, and you three don't touch anything and don't talk to anyone," I said

They nodded their heads, and I turned and followed the goblin. We walked down a hall and stopped in front of a set of doors.

"Wait here." the goblin said

I nodded my head. The goblin knocked then entered. I could slightly hear what they were saying.

"There is a girl outside that defend us to the Weasley family. She wishes to take an inheritance test and a blood test. Will you see her?" the goblin asked

There was silence. The doors opened.

"He will see you." the goblin said

He opened the door more so I could get in. Once I entered the room I turned back to the goblin that bought me here.

"Thank you," I said

I then walked over to the desk and that was in the middle of the room. The goblin that was sitting behind the desk was doing something I waited for him to finish before I sat down. He finished and looked up at me.

"You may sit down." the goblin said

I sat down.

"Thank you for taking the time to see me," I said

I noticed he had the same look in his eye as the other one did when I said thank you.

"I'm Demonhook. I'm the head goblin of Gringotts. Ragnor said that you would like to do an inheritance test and blood test. Tell me why do you need these two tests done." Demonhook said

"Yes, I can. I'm adopted. I was told that if I came here and ask for those two tests I can find out who my bio parents are and the other test can tell me stuff about my magic and if there are any blocks or charms on me." I said

"So you have no clue who your parents are?" Demonhook asked

"None. All I know is what my abusive Aunt and Uncle told me, which was that my parents didn't want me." I said

I could see this look in Demonhook's eyes.

"How did your adoptive parents come to adopt you. Because usually when a magical child is adopted things like that usually come to light." Demonhook said

"It wasn't a normal adoption. My Uncle left me in the Egyptian desert to die. That's where Evelyn found me." I said

I saw anger flash in Demonhook's eyes. He hopped off his chair and made his way over to a cabinet. He opened a few draws. He then came back over and sat down. He laid two papers in front of me and a knife.

"Let three drops of blood fall on each paper." He said

I did as I was told. I cut my finger and let three drops of blood fall on each paper. The blood started to move on the paper and turn into words.

"Let's take a look at your inheritance test first," Demonhook said

I looked down at the paper.

**Name:**

Amara Rose O'Connell (nee Potter)

**Birth Day:**

July 31, 1980, at 11:59 pm

**Farther:**

James Potter Senior (birth)

Ric O'Connell (adoptive)

**Mother:**

Lilly Potter (nee Evans) (birth)

Evelyn O'Connell (nee Carnahan) (adoptive)

**Siblings:**

Charles Potter (Older)

Alexzander O'Connell (adoptive brother)

**Other Relatives:**

Jonathan Carnahan Uncle (adoptive)

Petunia Dursley Aunt (nee Evans)

Vernon Dursley Uncle

Dudley Dursley Cousin

Sirius Black (Godfather)

**Ladyships:**

Slytherin (Conquest)

Ravenclaw (distant relationship)

Pendragon/Le Frey (Through Magic)

Peverell (Through Magic/Blood)

Ambrosius (Through Magic)

Fleamont (blood)

Black (Blood Adoption/Blood)

**Heirships:**

Potter

**Other Titles:**

Scorpion Queen

Anubis's Next

In charge of Egyptian, Russian, Scotland, Ireland, versions of the Ministry

Egyptian because she favored by the "Gods"

Russian because of lineage and Ladyship

Scotland/Ireland of Ladyship

I just looked at the paper. Then up at Demonhook.

"I'm a Potter," I said

"It would seem so," Demonhook said

"Why did they get rid of me?" I asked

"I do not know. But I can look into it for you if you want." Demonhook said

"Yes if you could," I said

I looked over the paper one more time. I knew I would have to find out what it meant by Anubis's Next.

"What does this mean?" I asked

I pointed to the first Ladyship that was listed, I looked up at Demonhook to see that he was smirking.

"What does it mean by Conquest?" I asked

"That means that the wizarding world is worshipping the wrong Potter. The last person to hold the title of Slytherin was the Dark Lord, the man your older brother is famous for defeating. If your brother had truly been the one the spell rebounded off then he would hold this title which he doesn't." Demonhook said

"So you are telling me that I'm the one that the spell bounced off," I said

"Yes, it would seem so," Demonhook said

"So the savior of the wizarding world was tossed away to her relatives who then abused and neglected her. Who left her to die in the Egyptian desert. Not one person from this world even noticed that a person from a famous family just disappeared. Not even her own godparents." I said

There were a few moments of quiet.

"I don't want them to have anything to do with me. I don't want them to have any say in who I am or what I do. I don't want them to be able to take me from my real family." I said

"I thought you might say that so I also grabbed these. Seeing as you were treated that way and no one from the magical community checked on you. As well as the number of titles you have, you can cut all ties with the Potter family while still keeping the perks. So you would still be able to claim your ladyships, you would still have access to your trust vault, and everything that goes along with being a Potter including family magic if they have any, but they wouldn't have a say in anything." Demonhook said

"Where do I sign?" I asked

"Your new parents would also have to sign. I'll send someone to get them. While we wait for them would you like to claim everything?" Demonhook asked

"Yes, I would," I said

Demonhook then went on to tell me how to claim the Ladyships. I followed his directions. When I finished there were 6 boxes in on his desk.

"Okay now, all you have to do is put the rings on your fingers. The ladyship rings go on your left hand and the heir ring goes on the right. If the rings accept you, you will feel it. Once there is more than one ring on your finer they should become one." Demonhook said

I did as he was told, all the rings accepted me. They all merged into one ring. Then the two heirship rings merged. Demonhook was about to say something more when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Demonhook said

The door opens and the goblin that had taken me here walks in with my family following behind him.

"Here is the O'Connell family and their friend." the goblin said

"You may go," Demonhook said

The goblin nodded and left the room. My family walked over to me. Dad, Jonathan, and Alex stood behind my chair. While Imhotep sat in the chair on the left and Mom sat in the chair on my right.

"Guys I would like you to meet the Head Goblin of Gringotts Demonhook," I said

"Nice to meet you Demonhook. What can we do for you?" Mom asked

Demonhook looked shocked that Mom was so nice and respectful of him.

"It's not what you can do for me but what you and I can do for your daughter. It would seem that her parents willing gave her up to those Muggles. Sadly they still have control over her and if they so choose to they would be able to take her from you. But I have drawn up as you would say "adoption" papers that would make you her parents in the eyes of the wizarding world and Muggle. And since they were made on goblin territory only a goblin would be able to undo it and the goblin who undoes it would have to be higher up than me and the only goblin above me is the Goblin King." Demonhook said

"Where do we sign?" Dad asked

Demonhook pushed the stack of papers forward.

"The places you have to sign have been marked. Both you have to sign. Any questions?" Demonhook asked

"Not at the moment." Mom said

I got up so that Dad could take my chair. They started signing papers and doing as the Demonhook said.

"Demonhook when you are done with them I would like to talk about my accounts and some other things," I said

"Of course," Demonhook said

"Accounts?" Jonathan asked

"Yes, Jonathan accounts as in gold your favorite thing," I said

"I do like gold," Jonathan said

Dad and mom finished signing the papers.

"Okay, now all I need is for each one of you to cut your finger and let a drop of blood onto the paper by your name," Demonhook said

I stepped up to cut my finger and let it drop next to my signature. Mom and Dad followed suit. The paper glowed and there was a locking noise.

"Congratulation. You are now a family in the eyes of magic. Also since it was made on goblin territory only a goblin would be able to undo it and the goblin who undoes it would have to be higher up than me and the only goblin above me is the Goblin King" Demonhook said

Dad moved so I could sit back down.

"I would like for you to manage my accounts from now on. Also, I want to make it so that only Evelyn, Ric, and I can access the vaults." I said

Demonhook had a smirk on his face. When I said that I wanted him to manage my accounts.

"Of course. Anything else?" Demonhook asked

"Yes, three things. First is there a way for me to have access to my accounts without coming in all the time?" I asked

"Yes, we have a card that will work in both the wizard and muggle stores. Your rings will also work in the wizarding world. Then we have a bag that has a connection to a vault." Demonhook said

"I would like the bag and the card. The second thing involves my so-called "family". I want to find anything and everything you can on them. I would also like the basic information on people in the wizarding world. Like which people to avoid or who to befriend. Also any dirt you can get your hands on." I said

"You have something planned don't you?" Demonhook asked

"Maybe," I said

"Of course. I will find anything and everything I can." Demonhook said

"Finally I would like for you to take some money from account and invest it into businesses. Mainly those that would help me in the long run. Also, take some for the goblins nation. And of course some for you." I said

Demonhook's eyes got big.

"You are trusting me with your finances. As well as financing the goblin nation?" Demonhook asked

"Of course. People may view you as if you are less but you aren't. You know how to handle money and how and when to invest or pull out. If wizards respected you they would learn how to make this world grow and become what it once was but… they don't and this world has fallen into two wars in less than 50 years." I said

Demonhook simply smiled.

"Whatever you have planned we at the Gringotts branch of England do wish you the best luck. Also for the respect, you have shown us we name you and your family goblin friends." Demonhook said

"Thank you for that great honor. I'll try to do the honor justice." I said

"I have no doubt you will," Demonhook said

I stood up.

"Thank you for taking the time to see me, and thank you for what you did for my family and myself," I said

"Of course. You are always welcome here." Demonhook said

I nodded and headed towards the door. I heard Mom and Dad thank the goblin as well.

_You did well. And you received the title of Goblin Friend and that is most never achieve, the last to have it was Merlin himself. Do you have something planned for that family of yours? -Tom said_

_Of course, I do. I have plans for all of wizarding Britain. And the others._

_Others? -Tom asked_

_Yes didn't you see I'm in charge of three other Countries? I have Egypt most likely from Anubis and mother. Then I have Ireland and Scotland most likely from the Le Frey title. Then I have Russia though I don't know how I have that one. I also plan to take France and Bulgaria. I'm just not sure yet how I will do that._

_Blackmail -Tom said_

I was broken out of my thoughts by the noise of the main entrance of Gringotts. The goblins all looked at me differently now. News must spread fast. I nodded my head to them in a show of respect. My family followed behind of me, I saw the other wizards look at us weird. I didn't pay much attention to them.

"Where to next Amara?" Mom asked

"Well according to this list I need robes, books, a cauldron, herbs, an owl, and a wand. So I guess the robs first since that will take the longest." I said

"Okay lead the way," Dad said

I lead them to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. When I got the store I walked in. I noticed that no one was there. An older lady walked out from the back of the store.

"Hogwarts dear?" she asked

"Yes, Madam. I was also hoping I could get a dress robe and a few normal ones?" I asked

"Of course. You must be Muggle-born. If you would like I can also measure your family that way that has some as well." Madam Malkin said

"That would be great. Thank you." Mom said

Madam Malkin got right to work measuring us. It didn't take too long as the measuring tapes were charmed to automatically. Dad and Jonathan were wary of the magic tape. Mom, Alex, and Imhotep were impressed and curious about them.

"Your robes should be done by the time you have finished all your shopping. Would you like to pay now or when you pick them up?" madam Malkin said

"When we pick them up," I said

"Okay. I suggest you go and get a trunk before you head anywhere else that way you have a place to put your items. Also if you can afford it I suggest Twilfitt and Tatting's for dresses that many wears to Wizarding events." Madam Malkin said

"Thank you, Madam, see you later," I said

"You have raised such a nice daughter." Madam Malkin said

"Thank you." Mom said

We left Madam Malkin's. We were standing outside the store.

"Would you like you to go into Twilfitt and Tatting's?" Mom asked

"Maybe if we have time after everything else is done," I said

I took Madam Malkin's advice and head to a store that sold trunks. I brought a multi-compartment trunk. I had a compartment for books, potions, clothes, school stuff, a two-bedroom apartment, and weapons. I had the man put a magic lock on it this way only my magic could open it. I also had a password on it. I also brought Alex, Mom, and myself feather light bags.

"Where to next?" Alex asked

"Ollivander's he sells wands," I said

We headed towards Ollivander's. I walked inside and looked around. There were rows and rows of shelves.

"I would say hello Miss. Potter but it would seem as if that's not your last name anymore." a man said

"No, it never was and will never be my last name. My name is Amara O'Connell now. And you must be Ollivander." I said

"That I am. Now then let's find you a wand. Wand arm?" Ollivander asked

"I guess right," I said

"You guess?" Ollivander asked

"Yes. I can do almost everything with either hand." I said

"Okay," Ollivander said

A measuring tape comes flying from the back of the store and starts to measure my right arm, and my hand then it moves and measures my left. A quill was writing information down on a piece of paper. Once the measuring tape was done it flew off, and the quill stopped writing. Ollivander picked up the paper and read it over. He then moved to one of the shelves towards the back. He grabbed four boxes and brought them over to me. He opened the first box and gave me the wand.

"Give it a wave," Ollivander said

I gave it a wave and a vase exploded. I tried again with each wand he gave me.

**20 or so wands later…**

"What is taking so long?" Alex asked

"Some time it takes longer than others to find someone their wand," Ollivander said

"Well, you have to have some kind of idea about her wand?" Dad asked

Ollivander just looked at me for a minute. Then something flashed across his eyes. He disappears for a few minutes then comes back with two boxes. He opens both. Then hands me one of them. I picked it up and I didn't even have to give it a wave it felt right but wrong at the same time.

_This feels familiar. Ask what the core is? -Tom asked_

"What is the core?" I asked

"Phoenix feather. The Phoenix that gave that feather gave another. That other feather was in a wand that belonged to the man that tried to kill yourself, and both of your bothers." Ollivander said

He was still looking at me wired.

"Let me guess you planned on having my oldest brother trying this wand," I said

"Yes. Which means…" Ollivander said

I let Ollivander think over what had just occurred to him. I picked up the other one he had brought out, that one felt perfect. Ollivander was still in his head.

"I'll take both," I said

That seemed to snap Ollivander out if his thoughts.

"Of course. 14 gallons." Ollivander said

I paid for the wands and headed to the door. I didn't make it out before Ollivander spoke again.

"They got it wrong. This entire time it was you." Ollivander said

I turned my head and smiled at him before leaving the store. After Ollivander's, we headed to Flourish and Blott's to get my books. We got more than first-year books. Mom found some books that interested her, even Alex found one or two. I got way more books than I needed, but Tom said I would need them. When we came up to the counter the man looked at us weird.

"Muggleborn I take it. You know girly your parents won't be able to do any of the magic in those books." the man said

I didn't answer him. He rolled his eyes but continued to check us out.

"Your total is 30 gallons 14 sickle and 25 nuts. How will you be paying?" He asked

He pushes a piece of paper towards me and on the paper is the total. I chose to pay with one of my rings. So I did as Demonhook said. I thought about which ring I wanted, I felt the change on my finger. I then put my ring on the paper as if it was a stamp. When I brought my hand up the crest of my ring was on the paper. I didn't even look up at the man, I simply picked up the books put them in my trunk. I looked back up at the person behind the counter and he was looking at the paper with shock. The trunk shrunk and we turned and headed towards the exit.

"So far I don't exactly like the wizarding world," I said

"I agree they seem extremely…" Jonathan trailed off

"I believe the word you are looking for is racist." Mom said

"Yes, that," Jonathan said

We headed to Potage's Cauldron Shop to get a cauldron. Then after that, we headed to the Apothecary for the stuff I would need for my potions class. Then after that, we headed to Eeyops Owl Emporium to get me an owl. I walked around for a while I didn't know which one I wanted.

_Reach out with your magic. -Tom_

So I did as I was told and I reached out with my magic. I felt the pull, I followed the pull to the back of the store.

"Have you found one?" the man asked

"Yes. That one." I said

I pointed to the one at the back of the store.

"Are you sure that one has bitten everyone that has gotten remotely close to it." the man said

I walked over the owl's cage. I opened and the owl's cage, it flew out. It landed on my shoulder.

"That is a Pharaoh Eagle Owl." the man said

I laugh a little bit.

"Of course it is. How much?" I asked

"The Owl, a cage, some food, and some treats. Should come to around 12 gallons." the man said

"Okay," I said

We walked to the counter. The man moved around and grabbed the things I need. He put them on the counter, I paid for them and put them in my trunk. We left and headed to Amanuensis Quills to get a quill and some paper. Once we left there we headed next door which was Madam Malkin was.

"Hello, Madam," I said

"Hello, dearie." Madam Malkin said

She snapped her fingers and the clothes came flying towards us.

"Your total is 50 gallons. How would you like to pay?" Madam Malkin asked

"Seal," I said

She nods her head. She pushed the slip forward. I repeat the process I did at the book store. Once the seal was on the paper I pushed the paper back towards Madam Malkin. I put the robs into the trunk.

"Thank Madam Malkin," I said

"No problem. I forgot to ask earlier what is your name?" Madam Malkin asked

"I'm Amara O'Connell. This is my Mom Eve, my dad Ric, My uncle Jonathan, my little brother Alex, and…Imhotep." I said

"It's very nice to meet you all. Have fun at Hogwarts dearie." Madam Malkin said

"Will do, thank you," I said

We left the shop.

"Well, that's everything," I said

"Then let's head home," Dad said


	11. Chapter 10

_Thoughts_

**_Thoughts in Ancient Egyptian_**

"_Spells_"

**Ancient Egyptian**

~Parseltongue~

* * *

We headed home. Once we got home I took my trunk upstairs. I made it big again. I took the robes out. I left mine on the bed and took the other robes to the rooms that they belonged to. When I came back into my room. Imhotep was sitting on my bed.

"**Why do you have to be so creepy**?" I asked

"**I don't know what you mean**," Imhotep said

I rolled my eyes at him. I turned around the grab something and when I was turned back around he was standing in front of me. I stepped back and he reached up and grabbed my chin.

"**Don't roll your eyes at me**," Imhotep said

"**Okay**," I said

He let go of my chin and moved back over to my bed. I turned around and headed into my bathroom. I grabbed a hair tie and put my hair up. The day was over so I didn't need to keep it down now.

_Who does that guy think he is to touch you. -Tom_

_It's fine Tom._

It confused me that Tom sounded angry. I walked out of my bathroom, to see that Imhotep was still sitting on my bed.

"**We need to think of a different name for you. We also need to figure out what you are going to do while I'm off at school.**" I said

"**What's wrong with my name? And can't I just come with you to school**?" Imhotep asked

"**Your name is too weird, and no you can't come with me. I can't just bring a person with me**." I said

_You could always turn him into an animal. -Tom_

_I don't know how to do that._

"**Fine**," Imhotep said

There was a knock on my door. I opened it to see Charles are butler.

"Dinner is ready," he said

"Thanks," I said

I looked back at Imhotep who was directly behind me. We headed down to the dining room.

"Sorry, that took all day," I said

"It's okay. We had fun and I got some new books. We also fully adopted you." Mom said

We started to eat dinner.

"I think that while we are in public that Imhotep should have a different name," Dad said

"I was thinking the same thing," I said

"**But names nowadays are so normal**," Imhotep said

"What?" Jonathan asked

"He said that names nowadays are normal." Mom said

"Then don't pick a normal name. Just pick a name that isn't as old as the pyramids." Dad said

Imhotep nods. Once we finish eating. I headed upstairs and grabbed Mom's books. I came back down with them and handed them to Mom. We headed into the library. I sat down and looked out the window.

"What's wrong?" Mom asked

"Nothing," I said

"You can tell me." Mom said

"The goblin told me who my parents were. I have an older brother. Two parents that are very much alive and a godfather. So I guess Vernon and Petunia were right, my parents didn't want me. There was a part of me that hoped they had died and that those two were just lying," I said

"Oh, baby." Mom said

She pulled me into a hug.

"Well, it was their loss, because you are an amazing daughter. You are smart and kind." Mom said

"You can almost outshoot me," Dad said

"You can be mean, cruel, and vindictive when you have to be," Jonathan said

We all kind of just looked at Jonathan.

"What it's the truth," Jonathan said

"You're the best big sister I could ever ask for. Always getting me out of trouble, or getting me in trouble. But you always protect me." Alex said

"Thanks, guys," I said

"No problem baby girl." Mom said

"I'm going to go up to bed," I said

"Okay. Sleep tight." Dad said

I gave mom a hug and kiss goodnight. I did the same to Dad. I rubbed Alex's head and hugged Jonathan. I headed upstairs and noticed that Imhotep followed. I walked into my room and noticed that Imhotep walked in behind me.

"**Why are you following me around?**" I asked

"**You seem off that's why I'm following, I'll go to my room once I figure it out or you tell me**," Imhotep said

"**I might need you tomorrow**," I said

"**Okay. Goodnight Amara**." Imhotep said

"**Goodnight Imhotep**," I said

He left my room. I moved and locked the door. I moved over and grabbed some nightclothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower and change. I threw my dirty clothes into the clothes basket and climbed into bed hoping that I wouldn't wake up to Imhotep in my bed again.

_**Next Morning...**_

I was woken up by someone knocking on my door. I got up and opened the door, to see dad.

"Why was your door locked?" Dad asked

"Um... I didn't want to be bothered last night and I wanted to sleep in." I said

I looked at me funny but believed me none the less.

"Breakfast is ready," Dad said

"Okay, I'll change and be right down," I said

"Just come down in your nightclothes," Dad said

"Okay," I said

I walked out of my room and followed dad downstairs. We both sat down at the table to see that everyone minus Imhotep was already there. We were halfway through breakfast before anyone talked.

"When does school start?" Mom asked

"September 1st. I have to be at King Cross station before 11 because that's when the train leaves." I said

"Okay. What are you doing today?" Mom asked

"I think I'm going to deal with some of the information I got from the goblins. So I might be gone most of the day." I said

"Are you fact-checking by yourself or..." Dad trailed off

"I planned to ask Imhotep to come with," I said

"Good," Dad said

"What about me?" Imhotep asked as he walked into the room

"I planned on asking you if you would be okay in helping me out today," I said

"Sure," Imhotep said

Everyone looked at him like he grew a second head at the fact he was talking English and not Ancient Egyptian. I could tell that he didn't like talking in English either, but we all know it's something he needs to get over.

We all finished eating breakfast. I stood up and headed towards the door.

"Hey, make sure you let one of us know before you leave," Dad said

"Will do," I said

I headed upstairs to change. I knew what I planned to do today. So once I was in my room I headed straight to my closet, I changed and then headed into my bathroom to do my hair. I walk out of my bathroom and see Imhotep sitting on my bed.

"**We are going to Scotland, Ireland, Russia, and Egypt,**" I said

"**Why**?" Imhotep asked

I didn't answer him. I simply left my room and headed downstairs. I found Mom in the library.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that we were leaving," I said

"Okay have fun with whatever you are doing." Mom said

"I'll try," I said

I hugged Mom goodbye. Imhotep followed me outside. Tom had told me this morning to go Gringotts and they would be able to send us where we needed to go.

"**Where are we going?**" Imhotep asked

"Gringotts. The goblins should be able to send us where we need to go." I said

He nods his head. We quickly make our way to the Leaky Cauldron, then to Gringotts. We enter Gringotts I head to a teller and wait for him to finish. Once he's done he looks up at me.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if you knew if Demonhook was busy," I said

"Name?" the goblin asked

"Amara O'Connell," I said

The goblin's eyes got big.

"Of course, I'm Griphook. I'll go see if he is free." Griphook said

Griphook climbed down and headed down the hallway. While Imhotep and I were waiting. Someone ran into me knocking me over. I looked up from my place on the ground to see a family. The woman had auburn hair and green eyes, the man had jet black hair, hazel eyes, and glasses. There was a boy, the boy had reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes. I stood up and brushed myself off. The parents of the boy weren't paying attention they were talking to a goblin.

"Watch where you're going, you little muggle-born." The boy said

"You ran into me," I said

"Who do you think you are to talk back to me. You are nothing but a stupid mudbl-born that knows nothing," he said

I was about to say something back when Griphook walked back up.

"Demonhook is ready for your friend. Go ahead and down to his office." Griphook said

"Thank you, Griphook," I said

I ignored the boy and headed down the hall to Demonhook.

"**He was very rude,**" Imhotep said

"**Yes, he was**," I said

We get to Demonhook's door. I knock on it.

"Come in."

I open the door and head inside.

"Hello Demonhook, thank you for seeing me," I said

"Of course, anytime for a goblin friend. What can I do for you?" He asked

"My test yesterday said somethings and I was wondering if you could verify it before I move forward," I said

I handed him the paper and then sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Let me guess you want me to verify the information regarding Russia, Scotland, and Ireland," Demonhook said

"Yes, if you could," I said

"It will just take a moment," Demonhook said

With that, he got up and left the room. I turned to Imhotep.

"Why did you bring me with you?" Imhotep asked

"Other than the fact that you need to be around people more. You are kind of intimidating." I said

"I stopped being intimidating when Anubis took my powers," Imhotep said

"Why do you think your powers make you who you are. You can't honestly tell me you had them your entire life?" I asked

Imhotep was quiet he didn't say anything.

"Why don't you take a look at that paper on his desk," I said

Imhotep looked at me but moved over and read over the paper I gave Demonhook. It took him a second but once he read it his eyes grew huge.

"Mind explaining what that means?" I asked

"If it's what I think it is we had something like it back in my time but we referred to it by something else. We would say that the person was favored by the gods. We saw it as a great honor. Those that were favored were viewed with just as much power as the Pharaoh. And sometimes depending on the god more." Imhotep said

"Maybe if you help me I'll put in a good word for you. Plus you still have some of your abilities just not your immortality." I said

"You saved my life, Amara. You know I'll do everything in my power to repay you." Imhotep said

"I don't want your help because you have to. I want you to help because you want too." I said

Imhotep was about to say something but Demonhook came back into the room. He sat back down at his desk.

"It would seem that it is correct, you inherited it. I would suggest going and taking up the titles. But there are a few things you should know. You inherited these from Morgana and Merlin. Even though Merlin was light and Morgana was dark neither one cared if you were dark or light. So the people in these three countries don't hide what side they are on." Demonhook said

"Do you think I should go and claim them?" I asked

"Like I said I do think you should. If the look on your face yesterday, is anything to go by then these titles would help." Demonhook said

"I'll accept them. Will you be able to send us to the right places?" I asked

"Of course. I'll send you to the Gringotts branch in Scotland. They will take you to the Scotland Ministry then once you are done there you can use the floo network to get to Ireland and then repeat the process for Russia and Egypt." Demonhook said

"Okay thank you for your help Demonhook," I said

"You are a goblin friend and as such you have more priority than others. Plus you are one of the few to treat us goblins with the respect we deserve. Now then let's get going you have places to be and people to rule." Demonhook said

We got up and left his office and headed back to the lobby. He walked over to a fireplace.

"You will get in here, say the way you want to go, then throw the powder down. Normal you can't floo into a bank but you are going from bank to bank." Demonhook said

I took a hand full of that powder and Imhotep and I stepped into the fireplace.

"May your gold continue to flow," I said

"May your enemies fall at your feet," Demonhook said

"They will. Gringotts Scotland branch." I said

I threw the powder down and Imhotep and I were engulfed in green fire. I felt this pull in my stomach, I looked to see openings move pass me and soon I was standing in a new fireplace. Imhotep and I stepped out of the fireplace and looked around. The bank looked the same as the branch in London. A goblin walked up to me.

"You must be Amara O'Connell, Demonhook said you would becoming. I'll be escorting you and helping you with the takeover." the goblin said

"Nice to meet you..." I trailed off

"Thyne," Thyne said

"Nice to meet you, Thyne. Before I get started with as you put it the takeover. I would like to see how the Scotland magical community has done in the last 10 years." I said

"Of course follow me," Thyne said

Imhotep and I followed Thyne to his office. He told us to sit and we did. He left and came back a few minutes later with some papers. He then sat down behind his desk.

"Unlike the British Ministry, Scotland is very neutral when it comes to magic. We do not care if you practice dark or light as long as you do not use your magic to kill or take over. Also know that every time a new person is elected as the leader of magical Scotland they are told that there is someone above them. They know that if you ever did come that you would be their boss." Thyne said

"So the current leader wouldn't be out of a job," I said

"No, they wouldn't be," Thyne said

"Then let's go," I said

We left Thyne's office and headed back out to the lobby, and into a fireplace. Thyne said where we needed to go and threw door the powder a few seconds later we were standing in someone's office. We stepped out of the fireplace and Thyne moved to stand in front of a desk with a woman sitting at it.

"Thyne what can we do for you." the woman said

"We are here to see Mr. Adair," Thyne said

The woman got up and walked into a room she came out a few seconds later.

"Go on in." the woman said

Thyne, Imhotep, and I walked into the room the woman had just come out from. Once we entered the room the man stood up.

"Please have a seat. I'm sorry that there are only two." Mr. Adair

"It's fine," I said

Thyne and I each took a seat. Imhotep stood to the left of me and a little bit behind me.

"What can I do for you guys today?" Mr. Adair asked

"Adair I would like for you to meet Lady Amara Slytherin-Pendragon-Le Frey-Peverell-Ambrosius-Fleamont-O'Connell," Thyne said

Adair's eyes got huge.

"It is an honor to meet Morgana's and Merlin's heir. I take you're here to take over." Adair said

"No," I said

Adair and Thyne jut somewhat looked at me like I was crazy.

"Let me explain. Thyne showed me how Scotland has been doing and I think it is going just fine. I would like you to continue as if nothing has changed. Then once I graduate we can reevaluate things." I said

Thyne and Adair nodded.

"I would only like for a few people to know who I am and that I have taken over. No major laws or anything of that sort should be passed without me okaying it. Other than that nothing has to change. I also want you to remain as leader until further notice." I said

"Are you sure my term is almost up. You could have someone new." Adair said

"Like I said earlier the Scotland magical community has been doing great," I said

Adair nodded.

"I take it you will also be paying a visit to Ireland, and Russia," Adair said

"Yes and Egypt," I said

"Well, then I hope to see you soon," Adair said

"You as well," I said

Thyne, Imhotep, and I got up and headed towards the door. But before I got to the door a wall on the right side started to glow. I walked over to the wall. The wall opened and showed a room connected. In the middle of the room was a ring. I hadn't even made halfway into the room before the ring flew into the air and over to me. It put its self on my finger. I turned to looks at Thyne and Adair.

"Well, it would seem that if there was ever any doubt there isn't now. That door wouldn't have glowed or opened if you were not who you say you are. That ring most definitely wouldn't have gone on your hands. So let me be the first to properly say, Welcome home Amara." Adair said

We left the little room.

"I will make sure everything you asked will be handle. It will be an honor to serve under you." Adair said

"See you soon Adair," I said

Imhotep, Thyne, and I left the room and head back over to the fireplace.

"I thought you could floo directly to a bank unless you were in a bank?" I asked

"You can't but I'm a goblin and you are with me so it will let you through," Thyne said

We all got into the fireplace and flooed back to the bank. Thyne got out bu Imhotep and I stayed in the fireplace.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Thyne," I said

"No, it was an honor to meet the heir of Merlin and Morgana. They were some of the only people to treat us goblins like actual people." Thyne said

I smiled down at Thyne.

"Where are you headed to next?" Thyne asked

"Ireland," I said

"Okay, I'll make sure a goblin is waiting for you," Thyne said

"Thank you," I said

I reached out and grabbed some floo powder.

"Gringotts Ireland Branch," I said

I threw the powder down and we were off. It didn't take us long to reach the Ireland branch. We were meet at the bank by a goblin named Ahane. And much like in Scotland we flooded into someone's office. I learned that the leader of the Irish magical community was named Aralt. The meeting in Ireland was very much like the one in Scotland. Aralt's eye grew hug when Ahane introduced me. And much like Scotland before I left a wall glowed, I entered and the ring flew and put its self on my finger. Once it was on it merged with the other one.

"It has been an honor to meet you. I look forward to serving under you." Aralt said

"It was nice to meet you Aralt," I said

Imhotep, Ahane, and I leave the room. We climb into the fireplace and floo back to the bank. We said our goodbyes.

"Gringotts Russia Branch," I said

I threw the powder down and we were off. It didn't take us long to reach the Russian branch. We were meet at the bank by a goblin named Akim. And much like in Scotland and Ireland we flooed into someone's office. I learned that the leader of the Russian magical community was named Felix. The meeting here was very much like the one in Scotland and Ireland.

"Felix I would like to introduce Lady Amara Slytherin-Pendragon-Le Frey-Peverell-Ambrosius-Fleamont-O'Connell," Akim said

Felix's eyes grew huge. He stood up and moved over in front of me and bowed.

"It is a great honor to meet you, your grace," Felix said

"Your grace?" I asked

"Yes, as heir you not only inherited the Russian magical community but also the muggle one," Felix asked

"Do I have to accept them both at this time or..." I trailed off

"No, you accept one now and one later. I will just have to let the muggle leader know that you are alive and in the future will pix up the crown," Felix said

"Okay," I said

I then proceeded to tell Felix the same thing I told the men in Scotland and Ireland. He agreed to everything I said. Akim and I stood up to leave and just like before the wall glowed and opened. I walked into the room and the ring flew up and onto my finger and merged with the others. We left the room.

"I can wait to see how things will change," Felix said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I could tell the second you walked in here that you have something planned, and the stuff you just requested proves that you do," Felix said

Imhotep and I shared a look, then I looked back at Felix.

"You're right I do, and I can't promise that Russia will stay neutral in the next war," I said

"Next war? Are you going to start one?" Felix asked

"No not me, but I'll choose aside," I said

"Can I ask which side?" Felix asked

"I'll tell you later," I said

With that Imhotep, Akim, and I got up and left. We entered the fireplace and flooed back to the Russian branch. Imhotep and I stepped out of the fireplace.

"Where are you headed to next?" Akim asked

Imhotep smirked.

"Egypt." We said

"Will you be taking the floo, because you can't floo to the Egyptian branch?" Akim asked

_**Put your hand over the bracelet and think of where you want to go**._

_Who is this? ~Tom_

_**Mathayus the former Scorpion King** -Mathayus_

_Now you're in my head too, great._

"No, we will be taking a different means of transportation," I said

"Okay. It was an honor to meet you." Akim said

"It was nice to meet you Akim," I said

I looked over at Imhotep.

"**Feel like scaring some people**," I asked

"**I'm always up for that**," Imhotep said

"**I thought you might say that, grab on**," I said

Imhotep grabs my arm, I covered my bracelet and we disappeared in a cloud of black sand. And reappeared in the Egyptian Branch of Gringotts. Once the cloud was completely gone there were gasps. But what surprised me was all the goblins and most of the magical creatures were down on one knee.

"**Welcome Imhotep and Scorpion Queen**." a goblin said

"**Rise, you do not need to bow to us**," I said

"**Speak for yourself I quite like the bowing**," Imhotep said

I glared over at Imhotep.

"**Fine. You don't need to bow.**" Imhotep said

The goblins smirked at the two of us.

"**What brings you two to our branch?**" a different goblin asked

"**I need to talk to the head of this branch in regards to some information on an inherence test,**" I said

The goblins were stilled bowed, but when I finished speaking one of them stood.

"My name is Abbot. I am the current head of this branch." Abbot said

"Is there a place where we can talk?" I asked

"Of course follow me," Abbot said

Imhotep and I followed Abbot. I saw out of the corner of my eye that once we were out of the room those who were bowing stood back up.

_**The Egyptian Magical community is one of the oldest and strongest. The creatures that live and that are from Egypt are proud, strong, and powerful. Most of them will bow and follow only because you wear the bracelet of Anubis. But others will follow because you have Imhotep backing you. But ALL of them will back you because you are Anubis Next**. -Mathayus_

_So you are telling me that no matter what I do, or who's side I choose. The whole of Egypt will follow me._

_**Yes, even the muggle side of Egypt**. -Mathayus_

We entered an office. Abbot gestured for us to sit down, so we did. I waited for him to talk.

"What can I do for you friend," Abbot said

I took out my inheritance paper and handed it over to Abbot. He read it over and his huge eyes got even bigger. He got off his chair and headed over to a cabinet and pulled a box from it.

"Follow me," he said

We got up and followed him. We ended up climbing into a cart and shot off to the bottom level of the bank. Once we reached the end of the line we climbed out. He walked up to a door. The first thing I noticed about the door was the mark of Anubis. I looked at the box in Abbot's hand to see that the box also had his mark. I opened the box and inside was a small statue of Anubis. I picked it up and put it in the spot that was on the door. It fit and turned into a handle. I pushed the doors open. The inside was huge and filled with gold. It kind of reminded me of the room at Hamunaptra that was filled with gold.

"This is the vault of Anubis. You were able to open it which means that everyone in the whole of Egypt knows that there is a new Queen." Abbot said

"Queen?" I asked

"Yes, you are favored by Anubis and you are the Scorpion Queen. They will know that there is a queen just not who you are. The ones that you saw this morning will be the only ones that know what you look like. Well until you make yourself known. As Amara Slytherin-Pendragon-Le Frey-Peverell-Ambrosius-Fleamont-O'Connell Queen of Russia and Egypt, the Scorpion Queen leader of the Army of Anubis." Abbot said


	12. Chapter 11

_Thoughts_

_**Thoughts in Ancient Egyptian**_

"_Spells_"

**Ancient Egyptian**

~Parseltongue~

* * *

As soon as Abott finished talking something from inside the vault moved. We turned to see a gold band with a symbol on it. It flew straight at me, it stopped right in front of my face.

_**Grab it, and put it on your head. - deep voice said**_

I did as I was told. The moment my hands touched it, I felt the power that was radiating from it. I put it on and felt what could only be described as a protective hug. Once it was on I felt it change, it went from being on my forehead to a headband.

"So the crown of Anubis has accepted you. It will remain forever on you. But you should be able to move it around your body by thinking of where you want it to move to." Abott said

I did as he said, I thought about the crown moving. I moved and wrapped itself around my wrist, above where the scorpion bracelet was.

"Is there anything else I can help you with today?" Abott asked

"No, I thank we are done for the day," I said

"Okay, follow me and I'll lead back up to the top of the bank," Abott said

We followed Abott. As we followed behind him he talked a little more.

"While you are in Egypt I do suggest stopping by our magical districts. We are less regulated than the ones you might be used to. Plus you might find something there that might help." Abott said

"Do you know anything?" I asked

"I might, but all I can say is go take a walk down district 12 and 13," Abott said

"You aren't going to give me a straight answer are you?" I asked

"No," Abott said

"Fine," I said

Imhotep and I finished up our business with Abott, then left the branch and followed Abott's directions to the districts 12 and 13.

"**Don't draw attention to yourself. Let's look around then head home**." I said

**"I could say the same to you,**" Imhotep said

I rolled my eyes at him. He grabbed my arm, turned me around, and pushed me against the wall. He grabbed my chin and made me look up at him.

**"Didn't we just have a conversation about you not rolling your eyes at me,**" Imhotep said

_Who does he think he is to touch you. -Tom_

_He thinks he is still in Ancient Egypt. -I said_

_I can hear you two. -Imhotep_

**"I will try to not roll my eyes at you, but it is a force of habit," **I said

He doesn't say anything, but he does let go of me and step back. We continue down towards districts 12 and 13. We could tell the as soon as district 11 turned into 12. The color scheme changed, and so did the mood.

_I can feel the darkness here. I bet Mr. Mummy can too -Tom_

**"Can you feel it. I know the person in your head should be able to feel it." **Imhotep asked

_Yes, he can feel it and he knows you can feel it as well. - I said_

We continued to walk, we passed many different stores and shops. We hadn't found anything that warranted us to stop and go inside till we reached the district. There was a store at the end of the district, had the symbol of Anubis on the outside of it. Imhotep and I shared a look before we headed inside of it. Once we were inside we didn't see anyone else in the shop.

**"Do you think this is the shop ****Abott** **wanted us to see**?" I asked

**" I don't think so. We haven't even entered the 13 district**." Imhotep said

**"Maybe but I didn't even see the entrance to the 13 district. With the others, there were signs or one district just turned merged with the next. All there is a wall**." I said

We continued to look around the shop, we still had yet to see anyone in the shop. As we moved we got closer to the back of the shop. As we get closer, is see Imhotep looking around.

**"What is it?" **I ask

**"I don't know I just feel something calling out to me," **Imhotep said

I nod. I follow behind him. He walks up to the back corner of the shop. He stops and looks at something on the wall. I step around him and see half a necklace.

**"What would one do with half a necklace?" **I asked

**"I don't know but this is what I've been feeling," **Imhotep said

**"Let me see if Mathayus knows anything about it," **I said

_**Mathayus**__.- I said._

_Yes, how can I help you? -Mathayus_

_Do you know anything about a half necklace? That would call out Imhotep. - I said_

_**Let me see it**__.- Mathayus_

I moved so I was standing directly in front of the necklace.

_That work? - I asked_

It takes a moment for him to answer but he does.

_Take it is yours. It's another one of the lost gifts of Anubis. It lets the wearer appear younger. Sadly the way for it to work is if it is together. So you are going to have to find the other half. But you should be able to find it with the help of the bracelet. - Mathayus said_

I then told Imhotep what Mathayus told me. I picked it up and headed towards the front of the shop. There was still no one there.

"**So should we wait or just go?"** I asked

"**Well, Mathayus said it was yours. Plus there's no one here so why wait." **Imhotep said

So we turned and left the store. Once we were outside the store. I held the necklace in one hand and moved my bracelet to a ring. I felt the pull of the necklace. I looked up to follow the pull but saw it was leading to the other side of the brick wall.

_It must be like Platform 9 3/4. Put your hand on it and see if it pass through. - Tom_

I put my hand forward and it passed through the wall. So I reached back grabbed Imhotep and pulled him through. If we thought that district 12 was dark then 13 would be black. I could see Tom smirking in my head, and Imhotep smirking on the outside. I continued to follow the pull of the necklace, the pull leads us to another shop. I put the necklace half that I already had in my pocket. Imhotep and I walked inside. I continued to flow the pull, it pulled us to the back of the store. I found the other half hanging up. It was behind a thing of glass.

"**Stay here, I'll go find someone,"** I said

I walked around the store for a few minutes before I found someone. I walked up to the man.

"Excuse me, sir," I said

He turned around to look at me he didn't quite look like he wanted to help me.

"What can I do for you little girl?" The man asked

"I would like to buy to buy something, but it is behind some glass," I said

"Where is it?" He asked

I lead him over to where the Imhotep was waiting.

"Which item is it?" The man asked

"The half necklace," I said

The man looked at Imhotep and me for a while, we could both tell he was thinking over if he was going to let us buy it or not. But in the end, he unlocked the case and handed me the necklace, I felt the one in my pock heat up.

"Are you two sure you want that it's not worth much." the man said

"Yes, we're sure," Imhotep said

"Okay follow me to the counter, I'll go ahead and check you out unless you want to look around more?" the man asked

I looked over at Imhotep.

"No, I think this will be all," Imhotep said

"Okay." the man said

We walked over the counter.

"Okay, it will be 50 gallons. How will you be paying today?" the man said

"Seal," I said

I thought about the Le-Frey ring and then stamped on the sheet of paper. I pulled my hand away to look at the seal. Once the shop owner saw the seal his eyes grew huge I paid him no mind, I simply grabbed the second half of the necklace and left the store with Imhotep following behind me.

... Time Skip Arriving Home...

Imhotep and I got home to find most of the family in the library. mother was reading one of the books we had gotten the day before once she saw me she closed the book.

"Welcome home you two. Did you do what you needed to do?" mom asked

"Yes, I think we did. We even found something I didn't know I was missing." I said

"I'm happy for you honey. But while you were gone your farther and I were talking and we have a question." Mom said

"Okay ask away," I said

"How are you going to handle meeting your old family?" Mom asked

"I don't plan on handling anything. Those people aren't my family you guys are." I said

I see that Mom, Dad, Alex, and Uncle Jon smiling at me.

"Do you know how you are going to act about magic?" Dad asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I think what your father is trying to ask is that in the eyes of other witches and wizards we are muggles and you are a muggle-born. And after seeing how they treated us the other day..." Mom trailed off

"I'm going to play dumb. I'm going to act like I don't know a thing." I said

"So you are going to let them think that you are a...what's the word?" Dad asked

"I believe the word you are looking for is Muggleborn." Mom said

"Yes, I am. They will underestimate me. I will also get to see how the wizarding world treats muggle-borns because if the people from Diagon Alley were anything to go by it won't be good." I said

"Wait, so you want to treated badly?" Alex asked

"People will hear O-Connell and think I'm muggle-born. I'm okay with that." I said

No one said anything. I looked up at Dad, He had this look on his face.

"Yes, Dad?" I asked

"You are going to play one of your games," Dad said

"Maybe," I said

"Who all is going to be at the receiving end of this game?" Dad asked

" It depends on how everything goes. As of right now my birth parents and anyone else who made the discussion to leave me with those people. Plus I love playing games and the world is my playground." I said

"Just don't cause to much damage. Or draw too much attention to yourself." Mom said

The rest of the day went by as it usually would have. We ate dinner as a family. Once I was done eating I left the table and headed upstairs to my room. I walked into my room and flopped down on my bed. I picked the potions book that was on my nightstand and began reading it. I stopped my reading when there was a knock on the door. I put my book down.

"Come in," I said

The door opened and Imhotep walked in and closed and the door behind him.

**"What can I do for you**?" I asked

**"Let me wear the necklace we found today,**" Imhotep said

"Why?" I asked

"Because, if I appear younger more your age then I can go to your school with you," Imhotep said

I looked at him for a moment.

"How do you suggest we get you into the school? You have to be invited to attend. You have to have core magic." I said

"I had forgotten about the core magic part. I thought that the goblins could get my name on the list." Imhotep said

"They could, but that's isn't the problem," I said

Imhotep didn't say anything. I went to say something but stop when everything started to turn black. Once everything was dark I looked around but saw nothing.

"Hello" I yell

Nothing.

"**Hello,**" I yell again

"**Hello, Amara I see you have been busy**." A voice said

I turn around to see Anubis. I quickly bow to him.

"**Don't bow to me child. You never need to bow to me. So tell me what did you do today**." Anubis said

So I told him everything Imhotep and I did today. I also told him about what Imhotep and I had been talking about before he appeared. He was quiet for a moment before he spoke again.

"**He already has magic it wouldn't be hard to turn it into core or wand magic. I had you save him that you would always have someone by your side who lived in ancient times. That knows about the old gods. I also knew that if you saved him he would never leave unless you tell him to**." Anubis said

I thought about what Anubis said. I thought about how life at school would be different. How much better my game would be if he was there.

"**How would you make him a wand user**?" I asked

"**Simple really, I'll give him a wand,**" Anubis said

Anubis just gave me this look, so I gave one right back at him. I went to say something but this weird feeling washed over me. I suddenly felt this pressure on my shoulder. I turned and saw Imhotep. With his hand on my shoulder. He kind of just looked around.

"**How did you**?" I asked

"**He's touching you. So he was pulled in**." Anubis said

Imhotep stayed quite. He just stood there and looked at Anubis. Imhotep's hand slides down my arm to my hand. Once his hand was in mine he bows.

"**It's an honor to be in your presence, Great God Anubis,**" Imhotep said

"**I'm sure it is. Amara here was just telling me about your day and your idea about going to school with her. Tell me more about why you want to go with her**." Anubis said

It took Imhotep a few seconds to answer but he did. He told Anubis why he wanted to come with me and what he hoped to achieve by coming with. Anubis asked questions and Imhotep answered. I think what finally sold Anubis on the idea of Imhotep coming was his last answer. Which was to stay by my side and protect me. They were both quiet for a few moments before Anubis broke the silence.

"**You aren't just saying this to ger your magic back**?" Anubis asked

"**No. As much as I miss them that doesn't matter. I don't want her to be there alone. We... I don't know these people I help or protect her if I'm stuck here**." Imhotep said

Anubis turned his attention to me.

**"Tell me, child, what are your thoughts on the matter,**" Anubis said

I looked from Anubis to Imhotep who stood next to me. I tried to talk to Tom to get his thoughts on the matter but I could reach him.

"**It would be nice to not be alone,**" I said

**"Then it's settled. Imhotep will go with you to this school. All I can do is make him a wand wizard. Can you handle everything else, Amara**?" Anubis asked

**"Yes, I can," **I said

Anubis nods and throws his hand up at Imhotep. Who lets out a pained gasp he squeezes my hand to keep from falling to his knees. Anubis slowly brings his hand back to his side. Imhotep lets out a shaky breath.

**"Do not worry. All I did was give you back what I took." **Anubis said

Anubis then raises his hand and as he brings it back down a wand was in his hand. He then holds it out to Imhotep. It was a very beautiful wand.

"**What is it made of?"** I asked

"**The wood is from a tree in my realm. While the core is a crystallization of the sands of the underworld." **Anubis said

"**How come he gets a wand made by you while I have to use one from the normal world," **I said

Anubis just looked at me for a moment. He didn't say anything for a few moments. He shook his head but just like before he lifted his hand and pulled a wand out of thin air. This wand was just as beautiful as the one Anubis gave Imhotep.

"**Now then before you ask I will not tell you what the wand is made of or what the score is. I will, however, tell say that with that wand you will do you title justice."** Anubis said

I nodded my head and looked down at the wand that was in my hand.

"**I know your plan for the wizarding world. I also know about your plan for the people who gave you up. From now my only advice is to listen to those around you, and remember who you are and what you can do." **Anubis said

"**I won't don't worry. I know who I am." ** I said

"**So tell me child who are you?"** Anubis asked

"**I am Amara O'Connell. Queen of Russia and Egypt. Lady Slytherin, Le-Frey, Peverell, Ambrosius. Leader of Scotland and Ireland. Scorpion Queen and your next."** I said


	13. Chapter 12

_Thoughts_

_**Thoughts in Ancient Egyptian**_

"_Spells_"

**Ancient Egyptian**

~Parseltongue~

* * *

When Imhotep and I came out of the meeting with Anubis I kind of just flopped back on the bed. I didn't say anything for a few moments. Imhotep laid gracefully next to me.

"So that just happened," I said

"I can't believe I got to meet Anubis," Imhotep said

I rolled over so I was facing Imhotep.

"You are so fangirling right now," I said

"What is fangirling?" Imhotep asked

"Fangirling is being overly excited or obsessing over the fact that you meet someone important or famous," I said

"Oh in that case then yes I am fangirling," Imhotep said

I laughed for a few moments. Once I was done I let out a breath.

"Are you ready for this?" Imhotep asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You are going to have to face the people that gave you away. Face a world that turned their back on you." Imhotep said

"I'm ready. I know that they can't do anything to me. Thanks to the goblins. Evy and Ric are my parents not only in this world but also in the magical one." I said

Imhotep nods his head but doesn't seem all that reinsured.

"I should be asking you that question. I mean you are going to have to be a child again. You won't be able to be your normal self." I said

"Who knows. I should be okay. I'll have to get used to wielding my magic differently and not talking in ancient Egyptian. But other than that I'll have you to keep me in check." Imhotep said

"I wonder what you will look like as an eleven-year-old," I said

"I don't remember what I looked like. I hope I'll have hair." Imhotep said

"So do I," I said

I burst out laughing, Imhotep just looks at me. Once I calm down I look over at him.

"We can go tomorrow to get the stuff you will need and get the goblins to get you on the list for Hogwarts," I said

"Okay see you tomorrow then," Imhotep said

He gets up and heads towards the door. He stops, turns, and says goodnight then leaves.

The next morning I got up and got dressed. Once I was dressed I headed downstairs to breakfast. When I walked into the dining room I saw everyone sitting down at the table. I sat down and started eating, I thought about how I was going to tell them about Imhotep coming with me to school.

"Imhotep and I have found a way for him to attend school with me," I said

"What is the plan?" Mom asked

"Get the goblins to forge some papers, so that he can come to school as another student," I said

"How are you going to make him look like a student your age?" Dad asked

"Magic," Imhotep spoke up

I looked over at Imhotep, as did Mom and Dad. No one said anything for a moment.

"Do you really think the um...goblins will be able to do what you need them to do?" Dad asked

"Yes, I do," I said

Mom and Dad were quiet once again.

"When do you plan on going to speak with the goblins and get the stuff Imhotep will need?" Mom asked

"I was hoping after breakfast. The sooner the better. There are about two weeks left until school starts." I said

"Okay, do you mind if I come along? I quite like learning about this new world and I already read all the books I got earlier." Mom said

"Of course you can come, Mom," I said

We all finished eating. Mom went upstairs to get dressed. Once she was down she came back downstairs and we left the house. We headed to the leaky Cauldron so we could enter Diagon Alley.

"There has got to be a better way to get here." Mom said

_There are quite a few ways to get to the alley as well as other wizarding places. As you know there is the floo network. There is also Appreciation or the Night Bus. -Tom_

_I wondered where you went._

_It would seem that after your visit from Anubis you locked me out of your mind. -Tom_

_Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lock you out._

_I know, it's okay. Just don't let it happen again. -Tom_

_It won't happen again._

"There are three or four ways. I'll ask the goblins about one of them." I said

We made our way to Gringotts. Once we were inside I made my way up to a teller. I waited for the goblin to finish before I started talking. Once he was done he looked up at me.

"Hello. I would like to talk to Demonhook." I said

"I will go see if he has time. Who may I ask wants to speak with him?" The goblin asked

"Amara O'Connell," I said

The goblin nods and walks past a set of doors. He is gone for a good five minutes before he comes back and motions for us to follow him. We arrive outside Demonhooks office, the doors are open and he motions for us to go inside. Then motions for us to sit down in the chairs.

"What can I do for you today, friend?" Demonhook asked

"I need to know if you can get Imhotep on the list of Hogwarts students?" I asked

"I can," Demonhook said

Demonhook got up and moved over to one of his many cabinets on the wall. He opens a draw and pulled out two files. He shuts the draw and moves back over to us.

"I take it you figured out a way to make his magic work with a wand and to make it so it feels like he has a core," Demonhook said

I nod my head.

"You are also found a way for him to appear younger other than an aging potion," Demonhook said

I once again nodded my head.

"Okay, so I'm going to need some of his blood. Also please have a new name in mind." Demonhook said

Demonhook pushes a bowl towards Imhotep. He cuts his hand and lets some of his blood fall into the bowl. Demonhook told him that was enough. Imhotep pulls his hand away and it heals. Demonhook pulled out a quill with a red feather and pulled out a piece of paper from one of the files. Demonhook would ask a question and Imhotep would answer.

"Name?" Demonhook asked

"Adom Fadil," Imhotep said

Mom and I looked at each. Adom means receives help from the gods and Fadil means virtuous, excellence, superior.

"Birthdate?" Demonhook asked

"February 6th, 1981," Imhotep said

Demonhook asked a few more questions.

"Okay so now that all that is out of the way. I'll file these." Demonhook said

He moved over to the walk and pulled on something. He put the papers in it and close the door back up. it glowed, then the glow faded.

"You should receive your Hogwarts letter very soon. Let's go over all the information. While we wait" Demonhook said

We talked about a few things before there is a flash of light and a Hogwarts letter is laying on Demonhook's desk.

"Well here is the letter. So it looks like everything on that is a go anything else?" Demonhook asked

"Also, I forgot to ask earlier how am I, Lady Black, while Sirius Black is still alive," I asked

"I did wonder when you were going to ask that question. Okay, so this is how it goes. Your godfather's grandfather died. And seeing as his dad was already dead the title passed to Sirius. So after his death, Sirius had a certain set of times to claim the title. He didn't. So when you came in and took the test and it showed that you could claim the title, I simply let you claim it the title. Magic accepted you, as did the Black's of the past. Now before you ask you got the option to claim it because Sirius is your godfather, he also blood adopted you, and you do have a small relation to the Blacks." Demonhook said

I nod my head in understanding.

"Just one more thing, were you able to find any information about the people we will be going to school with?" I asked

"Actually yes. As a goblin friend, you can get all the information you will ever need for free. Also as the Head of the Black family, you get access to Cassiopeia Black's Little Black Book. Which has blackmail information on most of the Scared Twenty Eight families." Demonhook said

He then hands over a file and a little black book.

"Once you open the file it will get extremely bigger. As does the book." Demonhook said

I nod my head at Demonhook.

"Thank you for everything you've done. Go ahead and take 10 gallons from one of my accounts." I said

"Thank you but it isn't necessary," Demonhook said

"I know it's not. But I still want you to take it." I said

"Of course," Demonhook said

We got up and left his office, he walked with us out to the main lobby. We talked as we walked. Once we made it back to the main lobby, I turned to Demonhook.

"Thank you again Demonhook," I said

"Anytime friend," Demonhook said

We left Gringotts and moved to stand in an empty alley.

"Okay so let's see how this goes," I said

Imhotep puts the necklace on. There is a small flash of light. In the place of Imhotep is a boy that looks my age. Even what he was wearing shrunk down so it fits. His hand goes straight to his head.

"Thank the Gods, I have hair," Imhotep said

"Yes that you do," I said

"Do I look…good?" Imhotep asked

"I guess. I mean you looked good before." I said

He smiled.

"Okay so let's get going," I said

We left the alley. Today went how it went when we went shopping for my stuff. We didn't have to go to Ollivander's seeing as Imhotep's wand was hand made by Anubis. We did spend a long time at Flourish & Blotts as Mom wanted a lot more books. Also, Imhotep and I wanted to make sure we had extra books because we knew we would read and learn the information in the year one book fast. Once Imhotep and I had all the books we wanted, we walked around trying to find Evy.

"Where do you think she is?" Imhotep asked

"She used to be a Liberian. We might never find her." I said

"That isn't funny," Imhotep said

"I wasn't trying to be funny. I was being serious." I said

Imhotep's face goes white. We walk around the shop. I still don't see her.

"Well have to ask someone?" Imhotep asked

"That isn't going to go good," I said

I walked up a boy my age that had blond almost white hair. He was standing with a few people his age.

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but have you seen a woman walking around with arms full of books?" I asked

The group of people looked at us for a second.

"I think I might have seen someone like that upstairs." the boy says

"Thank you. Come on Adom." I said

We left the group and headed upstairs. The boy was right I saw Mom standing with arms full of books. She even had a few stacked by her feet.

"Are all of those yours?" I asked

She turns to look at me.

"Finally, I've been waiting for you. Mind helping me carry these down?" Mom asked

I turned to look at Imhotep.

"Told you. Of course mother." I said

I moved over to the stack of books that were on the floor and started to pick them up. Once mom was done we headed down the stairs and to the checkout desk. The same person as last time was there. I dropped all the books I had on the counter, Imhotep dropped all of his, and then finally my mother dropped all her books.

"I don't even want to know how much. Just do what you do then I'll pay with seal." I said

"Of course." the man said

I hand him a bag to put them all in. It took the man a good ten minutes to magically scan all the books, then to put them in the bag. He then slides me the piece of paper. I thought of which ring, then I stamped the paper. I hand the bag full of books to mom.

"Since more than half of these books our yours you get to carry them," I said

"That and you paid for them," Imhotep said

I looked at Imhotep then hit him on the back of the head. We left the book store and head back to the Leakey Cauldron so we could then head back home.

**Time Skip to Arriving Back Home**…

As soon as we got back home Dad could tell by how happy Mom was that she had gotten something.

"Amara, hunny what did you buy your mother?" Dad asked

I took the bag from Mom, opened it, and dumped the contents of the bag on the table. About 40 books fell out.

"Only 15 of those belong to Imhotep and me." I said

"And who paid for all these books might I ask?" Jonathan asked

"I did," I said

"I call dibs on going shopping with you next. I could use a new…everything." Jonathan said

"That is why you don't have access to any of her vaults," Dad said

Imhotep and I grabbed our books and left the room. We made it up to my room.

"I can't believe they didn't say anything about me?" Imhotep asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I still have the necklace on. I look eleven-years-old. Plus I have hair." Imhotep said

I laughed a little bit.

"Okay in the past five years. Evelyn raised you from the dead. Then we killed you. Then you came back again. Then we fought a HUGE bug as Dad would put it. I have magical powers. They meet goblins the other day. So you looking like an eleven-year-old isn't the weirdest thing they've seen." I said

"You do have a point," Imhotep said

"I always have a point. And I'm always right." I said

**The days leading up to September 1st went by pretty fast. Imhotep and I read up on what was going to happen this year. I had to get used to calling him Adom and not Imhotep. He had to get used to not talking in Ancient Egyptian. Tom continued to tell me things I should know, little tricks to learn things faster. But I didn't need the help but it was much appreciated. I also had to get used to not only hearing Tom in my head but also Mathayus. Sometimes they got into arguments that would put me in a bad mood all day because of the headache that would come from the arguments. I also spent days reading the file and book the goblins had given me. It pleased me greatly to have all this information on as Tom put "the top people".**


	14. Chapter 13

_Thoughts_

**_Thoughts in Ancient Egyptian_**

_"Spells"_

**Ancient Egyptian**

~Parseltongue~

* * *

*****Imhotep will now be called Adom when other people are around*****

* * *

**September 1st…**

The day started with Alex jumping on my bed.

"Time to wake up Rose you have the catch the train to your school today," Alex said

"Why don't you go wake Imhotep up," I said

Alex looked at me like he was thinking it over. Then he hopped off my bed and ran out of the room. I got out of bed and headed into my closet to grab what I was going to wear, then I headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower and finish getting ready. I was doing my hair when I heard a scream come from down the hall. I laughed, I grabbed and shrunk my trunk and headed downstairs to the breakfast table. I sat down at the table.

"Do I want to know what all the screaming was about?" Dad asked

"No, I don't think you do," I said

A few minutes passed before Alex joined us at the table he had a smile on his face. A few minutes after that Imhotep sat down at the table. Alex looked around.

"Where is Uncle Jon?" Alex asked

"He is probably still in bed. But it doesn't matter he isn't coming with us today." Mom said

"Why?" Alex asked

"I'll tell you later," Dad said

We finished eating then left the house. We got in the car and drove to the train station.

"Okay, go ahead and put the necklace on," I said

Imhotep put the necklace on, a flash of light later Adom now sat in the seat. We got out, we both had our trunks shrunk down so that we didn't look weird walking through the train station.

"Do you know how to get the platform?" Mom asked

_Tom, how do I get to the platform?_

_Go to where platform ten meets platform nine. You should see people running towards the brick wall. Then just do the same. But make sure your Mom, Dad, and Alex have a hold of either you or Imhotep._ -Tom said

_Okay, thanks._

I repeated to them what Tom had said to me. We headed to said pillar, and I watched the group of redheads from that time at the bank run at the brick wall and disappear. Imhotep and I looked at each other Mom and Dad grabbed my hand, and Alex grabbed onto Imhotep. We walked through the barrier. When we came out on the other side a magnificent station with a red train and bundles of people. A whistle blows.

"Wow," I said

I looked around, then at Mom and Dad. Mom had tears in her eyes.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked

"Your leaving you won't be back till June." Mom said

"We can still talk though, you know how to send a message with Seti. You can buy and read more books. Just not too many books." I said

"I know but you haven't left my side for longer than a day since we found you." Mom said

"I know, but you won't even realize I'm gone. You have Alex and Jonathan and Dad. They will take up most of your time." I said

"You have a point." Mom said

"I've course I do," I said

Mom pulled me into a hug.

"Don't get into too much trouble," Dad said

Mom, Alex, and I turned to look at him, we all had an eyebrow raised.

"Okay, don't get kicked out," Dad said

"Much better," I said

I hugged Dad, then I hugged Alex, and ruffled his hair.

"See you later little bro. And try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone." I said

"I'll try. See you later big sis." Alex said

I turned and headed to the train with Imhotep following behind me. We got onto the train and looked for an empty compartment. Once we found one, we unshrank our trunks and put them up on a rack.

"Who do you think is going to sit with us?" Adom asked

"No clue. A part of me doesn't want anyone to sit with us while the other is looking forward to starting the game." I said

"You know I can't help you if you don't tell me what you plan on doing," Adom said

"It's simple really. I going to set the wizarding world on fire and rule over the ashes." I said

He kind of just looked at me.

"You'll have to wait and see," I said

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Hey, how come you can roll your eyes at me but I can't roll mine at you?" I asked

"You'll just have to wait and see," Imhotep said

I didn't say anything to him, I wanted to roll my eyes but I stopped myself. The compartment was quiet for a moment. We had yet to leave the train station. About ten minutes later the train whistle blew and I felt the train start to move. Another moment or so later the compartment door opened. We both looked towards the door to see the blonde from the bookstore. He had three people behind him.

"You're the girl from the book store. Did you find the woman you were looking for?" the boy asked

"Yes, thank you. She was at the top of the stairs just like you said." I said

"Would you like to come and sit?" Adom/Imhotep asked

"Yes thank you. All the other compartments are either full or…" the second boy said

Adom and I looked at each other. He got up and moved so he was sitting next to me and the three boys sat across from us.

"So what are your names?" I asked

"I'm Vincent Crabbe, but most people call me Crabbe," Crabbe said

"I'm Gregory Goyle, but just like Crabbe I go by my last name." Goyle said

"I'm Theodore Nott, but most people call me Theo or Nott," Theo said

"I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco said

"I'm Adom Fadil," Adom said

"It's nice to meet you guys. I'm Amara O'Connell." I said

"Did you say, O'Connell. Are you related to Evelyn O'Connell nee Carnahan?" Theo asked

"Yes, she is my mother. How do you know her?" I asked

"My mother has read her work. Both the Muggle and Magical." Theo said

"She'll be glad to know someone is reading her work from the magical community. She was afraid no one would seeing as she is a Muggle." I said

I noticed that Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco all made brief eye contact.

"So you are a Muggle-born?" Draco carefully asked

Adom and I looked at each other.

_Tom, what should I tell them?_

_Lie. Act like you don't know who your parents are only that they are a muggle-born and a pureblood._ -Tom

"Evelyn and her husband adopted me when I was five," I said

"So you don't know if you are or aren't?" Theo asked

"I'm a half-blood. My birth mother was a Muggle-Born and my birth father was a Pure-Blood." I said

"Do you know their names?" Crabbe asked

"The goblins gave me a paper with their names on it but I don't care what it says. They gave me to my muggle Aunt and Uncle who in turn left me to die in the Egyptian desert at the age of 5." I said

Looks of horror passed over their faces.

"In Merlin's name why would they do that?" Theo asked

"Because they didn't like me because of my as they put it freakiness," I said

Once again looks of horror passed over their faces.

"The goblins had the same look on their face. So they were more than happy to help me. Evelyn and Rick are my parents in the eyes of not only the muggle but also a magical world. I was lucky enough to have the Head of Gringotts do the paperwork. So as he put it I got to keep all the perks." I said

"What did he mean by that?" Goyle asked

"That I got to keep the trust that was started the day I was born. I'll get to keep any family magic that I might have. I also get to keep the titles that I would have gotten if they were still my parents." I said

They nodded their heads. But still looked at me weird. The compartment was quiet for a few moments but Theo was the one who broke the silence. He looked like a light bulb had gone off.

"Wait if they left you in the Egyptian desert at the age of five and you are eleven now…you were there when the plagues hit," Theo said

Adom and I smiled while the others in the compartment looked at him like he was crazy.

"When the plagues hit?" Draco asked

"Yeah, do you remember a few years ago when your dad freaked out because something was going in Egypt," Theo said

Draco nods his head.

"Well her Mom wrote about it in a paper a few years later. It was the plagues of Egypt. It all happened because a mummy came back from the dead. So were you there?" Theo asked

Adom smiled, while I nodded my head.

"Yes, I was there. I was actually with them in the City of the Dead when he woke up." I said

"That so cool. So you've known about the magic and stuff from a young age even though you are muggle raised?" Theo asked

"Yes. If you think that paper was cool just wait. She will most likely write something about what happened this summer." I said

Theo's eyes got big.

"Are you talking about what happened at the British Museum?" Theo asked

"Yes, she is," Adom said

"Will you tell us about what is making Theo so happy?" Draco asked

"Maybe later. But right now I have a question for you guys." I said

"Okay, what's the question?" Draco asked

"I might know some stuff about magic, but I don't know what the houses are?" I asked

"Easy question. There are four Hogwarts Houses. The first is Hufflepuff you don't want to be in that house." Draco said

"There is nothing wrong with Hufflepuff. It's just that most of the people that don't fit in any of the other houses get put there. It's kind of the house for people that would fit in more than one house." Theo said

"Anyways. Hufflepuff is the house of badgers. They have the most traits for that house and they are dedication, hardworking, fairness, patience. kindness, tolerance, modesty, and above all they are very loyally. Then there is Ravenclaw which contrary to its name is the house of eagles. Their main traits are wit, wisdom, creativity, originality, individuality, acceptance, and intelligence. Third and by far the worst is Gryffindor. Which once again contrary to its name is the house of Lions. They are known for their nerve, courage, daring, chivalry, and bravery. And last and the best is Slytherin the house of snakes. We are known for our resourcefulness, determination, leadership, self-preservation, fraternity, cleverness, ambition, and cunningness. All four of us will be sorted into Slytherin." Draco said

"I got that," I said

"So which house do you think you will be sorted in?" Theo asked

"I don't know, by the way, Draco explained the houses I'll either be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin," I said

"Slytherin," Adom said

I laughed. Adom raised an eyebrow at me.

"**You found that funny?**" he asked

"**Yes, seeing as you were killed twice. Wheres the self-preservation in that. Though I guess you got the determination and ambition down.**" I said

He let out a huff.

"Whatever," he said

I looked back across to the boys to see them looking at us with open mouths.

"What language was that?" Draco asked

"That was Ancient Egyptian," I said

"Sweet," Theo said

The compartment door opened and an older woman with a trolley was standing on the other side.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" the woman asked

"Six of everything please," I said

I took out a few gold coins and handed them to her. She smiled and gave me six of everything. Once I had all of it I sat down and put the stuff on the seat.

"Go ahead and help yourselves. Let me know what's good and what's not." I said

They nodded. I watched Crabb and Goyle grab most of it though they did leave some behind.

"I think you would like the sugar quills and chocolate frogs," Theo asked

"Chocolate Frogs?" Adom asked

"Yes they are chocolate in the shape of a frog that has been spelled to jump and move like a frog but they do have one good jump in them," Theo said

"I like the peppermint toads or the ice mice," Draco said

"All of it." Crabbe and Goyle said

I ate some of the sugar quills and peppermint toads. I didn't the courage to eat an every flavor bean-like Adom who suddenly had a look of horror and disgust on his face. We were talking when the compartment door opened once again. It was the boys from the bank along with the redhead boy. The main boy looked at Draco and them with a look of disgust and something else, and then he looked at Adom and me with a different look.

"I didn't think I would ever see the day that Malfoy would be in the same room, let alone be talking to two muggleborns," he said

I didn't like the way he said muggleborn or Malfoy he said it the way the man at the books store had the first time. He looked at Adom and me.

"I don't think you know who you are talking to. That blonde hair slime ball's father was a Death Eater. Two muggleborns like yourselves shouldn't sit with him. Why don't you come sit with me?" the boy said

Adom and I looked at each other.

"Who are you?" I asked

The boy looked taken back, but it was the redhead that spoke,

"He is James Potter Jr. The boy-who-lived. He defeated you-know-who." the redhead said

Then it was my turn to look at them with disgust.

"I don't believe she asked you carrot top," Adom said

"Look I don't care who you are or what you did. All I know is that the first time I meet you, you were rude and entitled. And I don't make a habit of making friends with brats. So why don't you take your carrot top friend and your rude self and get out of this compartment." I said

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that you little Mudblood," James said

I looked over at Adom who quickly got up and forceable removed James and Carrot Top out of the compartment before once again shutting the door.

_I can't believe that the great Light warrior just called you a Mudblood. If only his mightily father and mother could've heard him. Or the mighty Dumbledore._ -Tom said

I went to say something back to Tom but the others in the compartment didn't let me get a chance.

"That was crazy. I can't believe Mr. Holier Than Thou called you a Mudblood." Draco said

"You do know what that means?" Theo asked

"But it was still cool that Adom just threw them out. That and you called Weasley Carrot Top." Draco said.

The rest of the train ride went by without interruption. When we arrived Adom and I followed the others out of the compart, then out of the train car. I saw this huge man.

_That is Hagrid. A half-giant._ -Tom said.

"Right, then! First-years, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!" the huge person said

We follow him down some steps where a huge amount of boats are waiting.

"Four to a boat." the huge man said

We all looked at each other. Adom, Draco, Theo, and I climb into a boat. We go along the lake and around a bend and come face to face with a huge castle. Once we make it to shore we all climb out and follow the huge man. We walk up some steps and are met by an older lady.

_That is McGonagall. I believe she is the Transfiguration Professor._ -Tom said.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn your house points. Any rule-breaking will lose your house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." McGonagall said

I see a scared-looking boy, spot something near McGonagall, he jumps forward.

"Trevor!" the boy said

McGonagall stares down at the boy.

"Sorry." He said

He slowly backs away. We follow her to a set of huge wooden doors.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily," McGonagall said

She then turns and leaves. We all kind of stand in silence.

_I want you to be prepared for whatever is on the other side of that door. No matter what house you go into that won't be who you are. What house do you want?_ -Tom asked

_You'll have to wait and see._

McGonagall returns.

"We're ready for you now," McGonagall said

She leads use through two large doors and into the Great Hall, where there are four long tables with many kids, as well as floating candies. The roof appears to be the sky. A brushy haired girl starts talking.

"It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." the girl said

"All right, you will wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." McGonagall said

An old man stands up from a throne-like chair.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. Will the first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." Dumbledore said

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses," McGonagall said

She started to call people's names. I looked around at all the teachers, Tom told me all the names of the people he knew. I start looking at the staff table on the left-hand side I see a man with a long nose and greasy black hair.

_Severus Snape. Potions. Death Eater. Head of Slytherin House._ -Tom

I continued down the line. I stopped at a man that had his head wrapped in purple cloth. Tom didn't know who he was but we both got the feeling that there was something off about him. There were a few more people, an empty seat, Dumbledore, then next to him was the man from the bank.

_That is your farther James Potter. I'm not sure what he is doing here. The man next to him is Sirius Black. You are now his head as you took his title that he was too stupid to not claim. Then the woman next Sirius is your mother._ -Tom said

_They are most likely here because they can't let their precious James come alone to school_.

I looked at Lily for a moment and our eyes meet. Something flashed across her face but I looked away.

"Hermione Granger," McGonagall said

I saw the brushy haired girl step forward.

"Oh, no. Okay, relax." Hermione said

"Mental that on, I'm telling you." Carrot Top said

James nodded his heads. She sat down McGonagall put the hat on her head.

"Gryffindor." the hat yelled

Hermione smiled and hopped off the stool and made her way to the Ravenclaw table.

"Draco Malfoy."

Draco saunters up proudly. The tattered hat nearly freaks before touching down on Draco's head.

"Slytherin!" the hat yells

"Vincent Crabbe"

"Slytherin."

Theodore Nott."

"Slytherin."

"Gregory Goyle."

"Slytherin."

"James Potter Jr," McGonagall said

The hall went silent, I saw a look of pride flash across senior's face. James walks up towards the stool, he walks with arrogance. He sat down on the stool, McGonagall put the hat on his head. A minute or so passed before the hat yelled out.

"Gryffindor."

The Gryffindor table went crazy, as did his father and Sirius Black. I rolled my eyes and noticed that the Slytherin table looked ashamed.

_They are ashamed that wizards would act like a bunch of animals._ -Tom said

"Adom Fadil," McGonagall said

Adom and I looked at each other. He walked up and sat on the stool, I saw a look disgust pass over his face when the hat was put on his head. It took a while for the hat to sort Adom most likely because the hat was getting over the shock of it being on the head of a 2000-year-old mummy. But the hat did sort him.

"Slytherin."

Adom smirked and got up and walked over the Slytherin table and sat down in the open spot across by Draco. I knew my name was going to be the next called I looked up at the Potters.

"Amara O'Connell."

I walk up to the stool and I sit down. McGonagall puts the hat on my head,

_O'Connell are you sure it's not Potter._

_Oh, I'm sure._

_Well, you would fit perfectly into any house. I do believe thou that you wouldn't want to be in Gryffindor. Due to your birth parents and brother. You probably don't want me to put you Hufflepuff._

_No, I don't want Hufflepuff or Gryffindor._

_Put her in Slytherin, Alastair. _-Tom interjected

_Tom Riddle is that you in her head?_

_Yes. Now put the new Lady Slytherin in Slytherin. _-Tom interjected again

_Fine. I would've put her there anyways._

"Slytherin," Alastair said

I stood up and made my way over to the Slytherin table and sat down next Adom across from Draco.

"I'm glad you got Slytherin," Draco said

"You say that now, but it is going to be an uphill battle. I'm going to have to prove that even though my blood status is a half-blood I'm still on the same level as the rest of you." I said

"Don't worry, you've fought enough. We will stand by your side. Well only if you tell us about Egypt and what happened to the British Museum." Theo said

"Of course I will tell you. Either tonight or tomorrow." I said

"Who are your new friends Draco?" Someone asked

I looked up to see a pug face girl who was seated on the other side of Crabbe.

"I'm Amara O'Connell. What is your name?" I asked

"I'm Pansy Parkinson." The girl said

_She will most likely be a future Death Eater._ -Tom

_Okay._

Pansy looked at Adom and waited for him to introduce himself. But he didn't.

"**Adom introduce yourself**," I said

He looked at Pansy.

"Adom Fadil," Adom said

"Sorry about him. He's not very social." I said

"Sorry to interrupt. I'm Blaise Zabini. What language was that?" Blaise asked

"Ancient Egyptian. He's from Egypt and my mother is a little obsessed with that country and it's history." I said

"A little. She the reincarnation of Nefertiti." Adom said

"Are you serious?" Theo asked

"Yes," I said

We all talked a little as we ate. Once we were done we were told to follow the perfects to the dorm. We followed the perfects to what looked like the dungeon. We stopped at a wall. The perfects turned to look at us.

"This is the entrance. The password changes every month. The new one will be posted on the board in the common room. Don't forget the password. Also, you will know you are in front of the right spot because there is a snake on the top corner of the top brick." the male perfect said

The female perfect then points up to a brick, and there it is a carving of a snake. We all nodded our heads. The male perfects then turned and faced the wall.

"Salazar." The male perfect said

The brick doors then fell away. We all then entered the common room. What I found cool were the windows that looked out into the Black Lake.

_God how I've missed this place. I started off my school sharing a room with others then I got to use the heir room._ -Tom said

_I don't think I want to use the heir room, at least not right now. I want to know how they are going to act or treat me._

_Good plan but don't let them walk all over you. You are above them in power and name._ -Tom

_Don't worry Tom._

"You all will remain here. Our head of house Professor Snape will be here soon to talk about the rules of this house." The female perfect said

They then walked away. The only noise you could hear in the common room was the crackling of the fire. We all heard the bricks move, the entire group turned our heads to look at the person who entered. We all moved so that he was standing at the front of the group.

"I am your head of house Professor Snape. Being a Slytherin is an honor but it is also very difficult, because of our founder beliefs and the actions of some of the Slytherins before you. The other house will treat you like you are beneath them. The teachers will judge you more harshly because of the house you are in. So this house has rules that everyone must follow. The first rule if you break a school rule don't get caught. Second, if you bully a member of another house don't get caught by another teacher. Third, what happens in Slytherin stays in Slytherin. Fourth and most likely the most important one. Do not treat other Slytherins horribly out in the open. You all will have a hard enough time being picked on and hearing what the other houses will say about you. So deal with it in this room. Also if you have an issue with another student let me know and I will deal with it. If you have a problem with a teacher let me know and I will handle it. But I would prefer it if you brought the problems to the attention of your other year mates and sometimes even the kids and the years above. The last rule is never to go anywhere only. There is power in numbers. The Slytherins are like family once a Slytherin always a Slytherin." Snape said

_It's nice to know that the rules haven't changed. It's most likely the old head of the house tells them to the new head of the house. Thought the last part isn't always true._ -Tom

They most likely do. The rules were probably set forth years ago.

With that Snape turned and left the common room. The two perfects came back into the room.

"To the right are the girl rooms, and to the left are the boy rooms." the female perfect said

"What room is that?" someone asked

The person points to a set of double doors that had a big snake carved on it.

"That room belongs to the Heir of Slytherin. Those doors haven't opened in over 40 years ago. I also suggest not trying to open them." the male perfect said

"Your rooms will have your names on it. You will also find your trunks at the foot of your bed. We except all of you in your bed by nine, it is currently eight. Welcome to Slytherin." the female perfect said

She and the male perfect turned and left. I moved over at sat down in a big chair that was near the doors that lead to the heir rooms. Adom moved so that he was standing just behind my chair. Draco, Theo, Crabbe, and Goyle sat down in the sofas around us.

"Okay, it's later. Tell me what happened." Theo said

"Don't you think she should start at the beginning seeing as we have no clue what's going on," Draco said

"What's going on?" Pansy asked

"I think Amara is going to tell us a story," Crabbe said

"I like stories," Pansy said

She said it loud enough that a few others heard and came over.

"What kind of story?" Blaise asked

"It's not a story," I said

"I don't care let's hear it." a blonde-haired girl said

So I told them my story. I started at the begging, I told them what my Uncle did, I told them about meeting Evelyn and the Americans. I then told them how Evelyn woke Imhotep up from the dead. Then I had to tell them about how he came to be the living dead. I told them about the plagues of Egypt and how I made my muggle relatives think it was me. They all laughed at that. I told them how we then put him back in the ground. They all just looked at me.

"Umm. So what happened to the British Museum?" Theo asked

So I told them about how my mother was having these dreams, so we went to find out what they meant. How there was a group of people that wanted to raise Imhotep again. How they were being led by a woman who was the reincarnation of Imhotep's lover. I told them my brother put the bracelet on, and I put the necklace on. How were taken to Imhotep. How we once again traveled across Egypt to where the Scorpion King was. I told them how the Scorpion King no longer lives. I however didn't tell them that I now hold the title. I told them Imhotep jumped back into the pit. I didn't tell them that I saved Imhotep.

"Wait so that last half just happened?" Theo asked

"Yup, we got back three weeks before the school year started," I said

"So I take it you aren't a big fan of muggles?" the blonde girl asked

"Unfortunately that is a hard question to answer. I like some muggles, while there are others that I wouldn't mind to see drop dead." I said

"I like you, you are very to the point." the blonde girl said

"Thank you…" I trailed off

"Sorry, Daphne Greengrass," Daphne said

"Nice to meet you, Daphne," I said

"So, what happened to the Book of the Living, and the Book of the Dead?" Theo asked

"Which time?" I asked

"The last time?" Blaise asked

"I think they went down when Ahm-Shere went down," I said

"That's too bad. The knowledge they might hold." Blaise said

"Yeah, my mom thought the same thing. And you guys just heard how that turned out." I said

We all talked for a few more moments. Adom leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"It's time for you to get some sleep," Adom said

I nod my head. I stand up from my chair.

"I think I'm going to head to bed. Pansy and Daphne where are you guys sleeping?" I asked

"I don't know. I've not looked." Pansy said

"I haven't looked either. Maybe our rooms are next to each other." Daphne said

"Let's go look," I said

We walked out of the room and headed towards where the girl dorms were. As we walked we saw that the first floor was the first-year dorms. We walked down the hall we looked at the doors. We hadn't found our names yet. We came to the last few doors, and there it was our names. We opened the doors that had our name on it.

_Looks just like the male dorms. I liked the heir rooms better._ -Tom

"Goodnight ladies," I said

"Goodnight Amara." Pansy and Daphne said.


	15. Chapter 14

_Thoughts_

_**Thoughts in Ancient Egyptian**_

_"Spells"_

**Ancient Egyptian**

~Parseltongue~

* * *

**First Day of School...**

I woke up the next morning and, I had no idea what time it was.

_Tom, any ideas._

_Tempus. It is a spell that will show the time. All you have to do is hold out your wand and say Tempus. -Tom_

_Thank you._

I rolled over and picked up my wand from the table. I replayed Tom's instructions in my head. I held the wand out in front of me.

"_Tempus,_" I said

In a green puff of smoke, the time appeared. 6:30. I let out a small huff but I got up and moved over to my trunk to grab some clothes then head to the shower. I took a quick shower, got dressed, and head down to the common room. I walk into the room to see Imhotep waiting for me.

"Do I even want to know how you knew I was awake?" I asked

"No, you don't." He said

I was about to ask him something but Draco and Theo walked into the common room.

"You two are up early," Draco said

"Yeah guess it must be the nerves," I said

"There is nothing to be nervous about. The hardest teacher in the school is our head of house. The next hardest is McGonagall but if what I heard is correct as long as we don't disrespect her that class should go by fine." Theo said

"What class does she teach?" Adom asked

"Transfiguration," Draco said

I nod my head. A few moments pass and, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle enter the common room.

"You guys want to head down to breakfast?" Theo asked

"Sure," I said

We left the dorms and headed to the Great Hall. We walked into the Great Hall and found a seat at the table. The food wasn't on the tables yet. I looked around the room I noticed that the teacher in the purple head wrapping was looking over at us. I turned and looked at Draco who was sitting on my right.

"Do you happen to know who the Professor is with the purple head wrapping?" I asked

Draco turned and looked up at the head table.

"That is Professor Quirrell. He was the Muggle Studies Teacher now he is the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher." Draco said

I nod my head.

_Any idea why he keeps looking at me. I mean I haven't even done anything... yet?_

_No, but he feels familiar to me, and I don't know why. Just watch your back with him. Also, see if Imhotep can get a read on him. -Tom_

"Why did you want to know?" Draco asked

"He just keeps looking over here," I said

"She's right. I noticed it last night as well. He is either looking over here or at James Potter." Theo said

The hall started to fill in, and soon there was food on the table.

**...**

As we were finished eating Professor Snape started to hand out our time tables. As soon as we all got out time tables back we passed them around to see what classes we had together. I noticed that we had a lot of classes with the Gryffindor's.

"Hey, I have a question. If Slytherins and Gryffindors don't get along, why do we have so many classes with them?" I asked

The table was quiet for a while.

"I never really thought about it." Someone said

We all looked farther up the table to see an older student. I remember him from the night I told my story.

"I'm Marcus Flint. I never really noticed that we had so many classes with Gryffindors." Marcus said

"I mean would it not be better to have us be with the Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs," I said

The table all nodded their heads.

**...Transfiguration Class...**

We were all now sitting in Transfiguration Class. McGonagall wasn't in the room but a cat was sitting on her desk. I looked around the room to see three empty seats. The doors slam open we all turn to see James and Carrot Top.

"Whew, amazing, can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" Carrot Top asked

The cat jumps off the desk and turns into Professor McGonagall. The three boys are amazed.

"That was bloody brilliant," James said

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Potter. Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr. Weasley and yourself into a pocket watch, one of you would be on time." McGonagall said

"We got lost." Carrot Top said

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." McGonagall said

Some of the Slytherins giggle a little bit at them. The rest class went by pretty fast. It was a pretty fun class.

**...Potions Class...**

We were now in Potions class. Adom, Draco, Theo, and I were upfront. Most of the Slytherins were upfront while the Gryffindors sat in the back. We were all talking amongst ourselves. The doors slam open and Snape comes rushing in.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact are that is potion-making. However, for those select few (looks at Draco, who smiles), who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not...pay...attention." Snape said

We all turn to see that he was talking about James, who was doing something in one of his notebooks. Carrot Top nudges James in the ribs. James looks up.

"Mr. Potter. Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked

James doesn't say anything. Hermione's hand skyrockets.

"You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Snape asked

Once again James doesn't know. Hermione's hand once again skyrockets.

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Snape asked

"I don't know," James said

"What a disappointment. Clearly, fame isn't everything. Do any of my snakes know the answer?" Snape asked

_Answer the questions. I'll give you the answers. -Tom_

I raise my hand.

"Miss. O'Connell. If you would." Snape said

_Answer to the first question they make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. The answer to the second question is a Bezoar is a stone, taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from the most poisons. The answer to the last question is they are the same plant which also goes by the name of Aconite. -Tom _

"If you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood you will get a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same things and it also goes by the name of Aconite." I said

"Correct. Miss O'Connell. 10 points to Slytherin." Snape said

He looked around the room.

"Why is no one writing this down?" Snape asked

With that everyone got to work writing down the answers.

_How did you know those answers? -Imhotep asked in my head_

_Tom._

The rest of the class was kind of boring we just went over safety stuff.

**...Lunch Time...**

We were all sitting at the table talking about classes so far when a loud noise. We all look up to see that a first-year at the Gryffindor table had made his cup explode. Almost the entire hall starts to laugh, even some of the Slytherins.

"Leave it to a Gryffindor to make a fool of themselves," Crabbe said

Draco opened his mouth to say something but stopped when owls started to fly in. They dropped off packages, letters, and newspapers to people. My owl dropped off a letter, and a copy of the Daily Prophet. I look at the front cover of the newspaper to see that someone broke into Gringotts.

"I bet this made the Goblins happy," I said

"What happened?" Draco asked

I handed him the newspaper. He read it over and his eyes got big.

"No one has ever broken into Gringotts before," Draco said

"It looks like whatever they were looking for they didn't get," Theo said

I opened up the letter I had received and read it over. It was from mom telling me she missed me and reminding me that I can't get into too much trouble. Then at the bottom was a message from Jonathan telling me to cause as much chaos as I could.

"I can't wait to go to Flying practice," Draco said

"Yeah, but it's with Potter," Blaise said

I looked up at that.

"Which Potter?" I asked

"Both, Professor Potter is in charge of Quidditch and helps Madam Hooch with Flying practice. " Blaise said

"Well, this is going to suck," I said

**...Skip to flying lessons...**

We are all outside at flying practice. We once again have this class with Gryffindor. We are lined up in two rows. Slytherin's in one and Gryffindor's in the other. Madam Hooch and Potter were standing at the top of the two rows.

"Good afternoon, class. I'm Madam Hooch, and this is Mister Potter. He is in charge of Quidditch and helps in these flying lessons." Madam Hooch said

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch, and Mister Potter." We all say

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone steps up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!" Hooch said

We all follow Madam Hooch's instructions. I stick my hand out over the broom.

"Up," I said

My broom fly's up into my hand. I look around to see that Draco and Jr's brooms were in their hands.

"With feeling!" Potter yells

I notice that Carrot Top and Bushy Hair are having issues.

"UP!" Carrot Top yells

His broom flies up and conks him on the nose. The entire Slytherin line starts to laugh at him. Hooch looks at us and we stop laughing.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end. (class mounts the broom) When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2...(blows whistle)." Hooch said

Neville immediately lifts off. He looks scared out of his mind.

"Oh..." He said

"Mr. Longbottom," Hooch said

"Neville, what are you doing?" Someone asked

"We're not supposed to take off, yet." Someone else yelled

"M-M-Mr. Longbottom. Mr. Longbottom!" Hooch yells

"Ahh!" Neville yells

"Mr. Longbottom," Potter yelled

Neville starts to soar away.

"Help!" Neville yells

"Come back down now," Hooch said

"I don't think he knows how," I said

Something passes through Potter and Hooch's eyes. Potter goes to mount his broom and take off but he's not fast enough. Because Neville soars through the sky and hits a wall, conking along it and then swooping off. All the while he screams. He begins to zoom back towards us. Hooch pulls out her wand to stop him. We all duck as he zooms over our heads. He zooms past a statue of a man with a sharp spear.

"This isn't going to end well," I said

Neville's cloak catches on it. He has flipped off the broom and hangs there.

"Oh. H-Help." Neville says

He wavers, then the cloak rips, and he falls, catching on a torch, but then slipping out and falling on the ground. He lets out a pain-filled whimper. Hooch and Potter, push through the crowd.

"Everyone out of the way!" Hooch said

Hooch and Potter, are now standing over Neville. He lets out another pain-filled moan.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist. Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get." Hooch said

I see Draco reach down and grab Neville's Remembrall, which has fallen. Hooch begins to lead Neville away with her.

"Mister Potter is in charge until I get back from taking Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing," Hooch said

With that, she turns and leaves and heads inside the castle.

"So with two teachers, no one was able to catch him," I said

The boys standing around me laugh. Potter is over talking to his son.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had squeezed this, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass." Draco said

"Draco not so loud. Do you want Potter to hear you?" I asked

"Give it here, Malfoy." Someone said

"This is going to be good," I whisper to Adom

I turn to see Jr standing behind me. I look around and can't find Sr anywhere.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find it." Draco said

He hops on his broom and soars around us.

"How 'bout up on the roof? What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" Draco asked

"Did he just ask that to the son of the guy who is in charge of the Quidditch teams?" I asked

"It would seem he did," Theo said

"And here I thought he was smart," I said

James grabs his broom and runs to get on it. Bushy hair stops him.

"James, no! You heard your dad before he went inside. Besides, you don't even know how to fly." Hermione said

He says something to her because she backs up, and I see what looks like tears in her eyes. James mounts his broom and takes off.

"Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!" James said

"Is that so?" Draco asked

James makes a dash for him. But Draco twirls around his broom in a 360.

"Have it your way, then!" Draco yells

He then throws the Remembrall into the air. James zooms after the ball, speeding towards a tower. Just as he is about to hit a window, he catches it and then heads back to the group. The Gryffindor students cheer and run to see him. Most of the Slytherins are either glaring at James or Draco.

"Oh, that was wicked, James." Carrot Top said

"James Potter Jr! Follow me!" McGonagall said

James looks down but follows her all the same. That's when most of the Slytherin's laugh. I noticed that she didn't ask where his father was, or where Madam Hooch was.

"Anyone else notices that he didn't get in trouble?" Adom asked

"He won't. He's the boy-who-lived, I doubt he will ever get in trouble." I said

"**But aren't you the one?**" Adom asked

"**Yes but only you, the goblins, the Dark Lord, and I know that,**" I said

Adom went to say something but Theo spoke up first.

"Hey you to can't do that. Isn't fair that you two can have your own conversation without us knowing what you are saying." Theo said

"Sorry," I said

"So since there's no teacher can we leave?" Crabbe asked

"No clue," I said

**...Dinner Time...**

We were headed to the Great Hall when Sir Nick floats by talking to another ghost.

"Have you heard? James Potter Jr is the new Gryffindor Seeker. I always knew he do well." Nick said

"Of course he became the youngest Seeker in a century," Draco said

"And to think that if you had just given him the ball he'd just be what he was this morning," I said

"I know," Draco said

"So Amara how are you liking the wizarding world so far?" Theo asked

"It's okay. So far I've seen a lot of favoritism." I said

"Yeah, there is," Theo said

We spent the rest of dinner talking about the first day of class. Once Adom and I were done eating we said goodbye to others and headed back to the common room. I entered the common room and sat down in the chair that I had sat in the other night. Adom once again stood to my right just and just behind me.

"**Imhotep you don't have to stand behind me, pull up a chair,**" I said

"**I've always stood behind the person I follow.**" He said

_Yeah and look how that turned out for Seti I. -Tom_

**"Yes but I don't want you as a follower. **" I said

I saw him smile. He nodded his head and pulled a smaller chair over so he was now sitting where he used to be standing. I pulled out the little black book that the goblins had given me. The little book was set up by name, then by the most useful information. I quickly figured out that the book had more than just European wizards and witches, there were quite a few French and Bulgarian names in the book.

_This can greatly help with your goal to add France and Bulgaria to your list of countries. -Tom_

_Yes, it could. But I don't want people to know I have access to this book._

_Why don't you want them to know? -Imhotep asked_

_Because if people find out I have Cassiopeia Black's Little Black Book. It would only take a hop skip and jump to figure out I am the Head of the Black family. Seeing as only the head of the family can access it._

Somehow I knew that they both nodded their heads. I was able to read through quite a few names before the common room started to fill in with people. Draco, Theo, and Blaise walked into the common room and made their way over to me. I quickly put the book back into my bag.

"Hey boys," I said

"Hey," they said

They sat down and pulled out the homework we were assigned for Transfiguration. I let out a small breath before I took out my homework and started to do it. This was one of the best parts of having Tom in my head because if I started to write down the wrong answer he would stop me and tell me the right one. I then in turn would help Imhotep. Once I was done with all the homework for the night, I packed it all back up.

"I'm going to go ahead and head to bed," I said

"Goodnight, Amara," Adom said

"Night." the others said

"Night," I said

…

Nothing really big happened till the third week into the school year. After dinner, Adom and I headed to the library for a few minutes to grab a book. When we were done we headed back to the common room. But as we got closer to the common room a bad feeling settled in.

_I have a really bad feeling._

_What do you feel? -Tom_

_I don't know I just have a bad feeling._

_A few Upper-Class men will most likely be waiting for you, they are probably going to face you. The pecking order. In their eyes, you are a Muggle-Born. They don't know your story. But I want you to put them in their place. Show them your power. Show them that they are below you. -Tom_

_Will do._

"When we get into the common room let me do all the talking," I said

"Why?" he asked

"I have a bad feeling. Tom thinks they are going to try to put us in our places. Because in their eyes we are muggle-borns who shouldn't even be in Slytherin." I said

"So what's your plan?" he asked

"I think I'll show them exactly where I stand, and where they stand," I said

He smirked. We made it to the common room. I looked at the door that would lead into the common room. I let out a breath. I say the password and the bricks fall away. We walk into the opening and soon we step into the common room. I look around to see the common room is divided into classes. On the far left side are the first years and then I follow it around till I look to the far right side to the seventh year. I didn't say anything nor did Adom. I did see the few first years I talked to looking at me. A group of five, six years step forward.

"There is a hierarchy in Slytherin. I am at the top and you Mudblood are at the bottom. Not even the bottom. Someone like you shouldn't even be in a house that values blood. You belong below us all." the boy said

He raised his wand, as did the boys on either side of him.

"Are you not going to raise your wand?" one of the boys asked

I didn't answer them nor did I raise my wand. The boy on the farthest end got mad and sent out the first spell. It came towards me but was absorbed. I look at the boy who had cast the spell. He dropped his wand, and then let out a scream as he fell to his knees before falling to the ground. I looked back at the main guy. Two more spells were fired off. They once again were absorbed. I held out my hand in front of me and closed my fist. The two that cast the spell dropped their wands and brought their hands to their chest.

"I'm sorry is something wrong?" I ask

I squeeze my fist and the boys fall to their knees.

"Please stop." boy two said

Boy three lets out a moan of pain. I slowly bring my arm down to my side, and his arms give out so that they are both laying on the floor. I let my fist relax. I look back up at the remaining two boys, the one that had started this and his little friend. The friend raised his hand and pointed it at me. I smiled and focused my magic on his wand tip, the tip caught fire the fire ran up the wand and onto the hand that was holding the wand. The boy started to yell and run around. He fell to the floor and started to roll around trying to put the fire out. But it didn't go out. I stopped the fire after the boy had passed out from panicking. I then put my focuses back to the man who had started this. He shot off two more spells that were once again absorbed. He then turned and shot some out at Adom who simply sent them to the side.

_Let them feel your magic. Not all of it, but enough. -Tom_

I did as Tom told me to. I dropped my walls that Tom had me build. I let my magic flow free. I didn't let it all out just enough. I saw the boy that was left standing take a couple of steps back. I noticed that most of the common room do the same.

"What is your name?" I asked in a chilling voice

"Marcus Jugson," Jungson said

I took a couple of steps forward so that I was standing only an arms length from him.

"Come here," I said

Jungson just stood there.

"I said _come here,_" I said

I had put magic into the words. Jugson stepped forward, he was trying to fight it but he wasn't able to.

"So you believe that you are above me. But you have yet to even touch me. I didn't even cast a spell or raise my wand, yet I took out your little friends. You believe that your blood gives you power but it doesn't." I said

Jugson swallowed.

_"Kneel,_" I said

Jugson tried to fight it but he fell to his knees.

_"_ Wait I want you to _Stand,_" I said

Jugson once again tried to fight it but he stood. I smiled at him.

"Oops. I think I want you to _Kneel_." I said

He once again tried to fight it but he fell to his hands and knees. He picked himself up so he was on knees in front of me. I held out my hand and summoned a knife out of thin air. I hold the knife out in front of me.

"I want you to _take this knife and cut yourself with it,_" I said

Jugson reaches up and takes the knife, he looks up at me.

"Please don't make me do this." Jugson pleas.

"_Do it,_" I said

Jugson pulls up his sleeve and cuts his arm and then does the same with the other before dropping the knife. I let him bleed for a few moments.

"So tell me Jugson just how good is your blood now. Because from where I stand my blood, my power just beat yours. Your so-called Pureblood and pure magic was nothing." I said

Jugson's blood continued to flow from the cuts and on to the floor. He looked up at me.

"So where is my place?" I asked

"Above me," Jugson said

"And where is your place?" I asked

"Below you," Jugson said

"Do you want me to stop the bleeding?" I asked

"Yes," Jugson said

"Then you have to ask?" I said

I could see the struggle in his eyes.

"Will you please make the bleeding stop," Jugson said

"Of course," I said.

I leaned down and covered the cuts with my hands, and healed his cuts. Once they were healed I got back up. I looked around the room. I noticed that the group I usually talked to couldn't meet my eyes. I looked at the others in the room.

"Let this be a warning. I don't care what you think of me, or my blood. I've faced far worse than any of you can think." I said

I looked around. And pushed my magic out so that they could all feel what I wanted them to. I then looked over at the first years.

"Break my trust and you will pay," I said

I noticed that only Theo looked remorseful. I then looked around the room.

"If you stand against me you will fall. I don't give second chance so this is everyone's one and only warning. Blood isn't power. Power is power." I said


	16. Chapter 15

Author's Note... In honor of my birthday (September 3rd) you are getting an early update

* * *

_Thoughts_

_**Thoughts in Ancient Egyptian**_

_"Spells"_

**Ancient Egyptian**

~Parseltongue~

* * *

I turned and left the common room and head towards my dorm room. I knew Adom was following after me. I entered my dorm and let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I hear the door close, and I turn to see Adom.

"That was very good." he said

_Imhotep is correct. That was very impressive. -Tom_

"What are you going to do about the others that you were getting close to?" he asked

"Nothing. As far as they are concerned that was their warning. I also won't be talking to them till they can prove themselves. The only one with a free pass will be Theo as he was the only one that looked bad about not telling me." I said

"Were they even allowed to tell you?" he asked

_There is nothing that says they couldn't. -Tom_

"Tom says that if they wanted to they could've." I said

He nods his head.

"I think I should head to my dorm." he said

I nod my head and move over to my trunk. I hear him walking towards me so I turn around to look at him. He leans down and kisses my forehead.

"You did good. I truly am proud of you." he said

"Thank you, Imhotep." I said

He smiles down at before turning and leaving the room. I once again let out a breath before turning and going to change into my nightclothes. When I walk back out of the bathroom, I put my dirty clothes to the side and climbed into bed, before putting up some of the Egyptians wards Imhotep had taught me.

…

The next week went by and most of the Slytherins avoided Adom and I at all cost. Draco, Theo, Blaise, Pansy, and Daphne tried to talk to me but I ignored them. By Wednesday they had given up. I noticed though that some of the teachers noticed that we were no longer talking anymore. The following Sunday Adom and I were sitting in the library when Theo walked up to us. He pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Before you say anything hear me out." Theo said

Adom and I looked at each other.

"You have five minutes." I said

"Thank you. I know that you know that I could have told what the upper years were planning to do. The reason I didn't tell you was that I was scared. My father and grandfather were followers of the Dark Lord. My father is in Azkaban he is a convicted Death Eater. So the others can't really talk to me. They do in the common room or when no is watching but if I had told you and they found out that I went against them they would have made my life horrible. On the plus side, I knew you would win." Theo said

I looked at Adom and nodded my head.

"Would you like to sit with us at lunch?" Adom asked

Theo smiled at us.

"Yes, I would. You don't care that my father is a Death Eater?" Theo asked

"Theo, I've told you about my family and yet you are still sitting here asking to be my friend." I said

Theo simply smiled at me again. We got up and left the library and headed down to the Great Hall for lunch. After the incident, the seating arrangement had somewhat changed. We now sat in the middle of the table. I had the perfect view of the entire hall. Adom sat to my right then there was an open seat, no one sat to my right but there was another open seat, no one had sat in front of us but now Theo sat in front of me.

"They are all staring." Theo said

"Let them." Adom said

Once we were done eating lunch we headed back to the common room. I made my way to my normal chair and sat down. I pulled out the little black book. Adom sat in the chair he had moved over and Theo willingly sat on the floor by my feet. He pulled out some homework and started working on it. We were basically alone in the common room, there were a few people that would walk through the common room to get to their dorms. We had been in the common room for a good ten minutes before other people came in and stayed in the common room. Most were shocked to see Theo sitting with us. When the others walked in and saw Theo, the group all looked at each other. Then they looked at us. They slowly made their way over to us. Theo stands up and moves so he is standing between them and us.

"I don't think that you should be over here." Theo said

"And why not, Nott?" Draco asked

"Because you are not welcome. None of you are." Theo said

"And you are? You are nothing special." Pansy said

"I'm Draco Malfoy I'm always welcomed." Draco said

"Well, you're not welcomed. And I am special because unlike you a lot she wants me here. Now then I suggest you go sit somewhere else." Theo said

I watched Theo talk to them. I was a little surprised to see Theo standing up to the group of first years. They pushed past him and still walked towards me. Adom got up and stepped up. The group didn't make it to Adom because Marcus Jugson blocked their path.

"I believe Mr. Nott told you that you were not welcomed to sit over here. I think it best that you find someplace else to sit." Marcus said

I looked around the common room to see that everyone is watching what was going on. I looked back up at Marcus.

_Any advice you can give?_

_Not at the moment, I want to see how this goes. If they stand down or if they push past. If the young Jugson will stop them and show loyalty to you. -Tom_

I made eye contact with Draco, then I made eye contact with Adam. I also noticed that Blaise continued to stare at me. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow at him. He was the first to look away. He moved up and put his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Let it go Draco. I don't feel like taking you to the hospital wing because you wouldn't back down." Blaise said

"But Malfoy's don't back down. We are above that." Draco said

"Malfoy I suggest you listen to Zabini. I would also suggest you watch what you say." Adom said

Malfoy glared at Adom, and Adom glared back at him. Draco let out a huff and walked off. Adom quickly moved back to his seat beside me. Theo moved so he was sitting back to where he was. Marcus started to walk away.

"Marcus Jugson please come here." I said

Marcus turns to face me, his face is a little pale. He slowly makes his way over to us. He stands in front of me. I could tell he was nervous.

"You can relax Jugson, you didn't do anything wrong...this time." I said

He relaxed a little, but he was still pale. I conjured a chair for him to sit in it.

"Why don't you go ahead and take a seat." I said

He sits down.

"Why did decide to step in?" I asked

"I knew that if they went ahead and passed they would have all ended up in a lot of pain and in the hospital wing. That and I wanted to show you that I learned. I know that blood doesn't always matter. What matters is power, knowledge, and sometimes blood. What's important is how you use it." Jungson said

"I'm glad you learned. If you would like to you can join us during meals, and when we study." I said

"I would like that very much." Marcus said

"You can either stay seated there or you can move over and sit next to Theo." I said

Marcus turns his head to look back at Theo then back to me.

"I think I will go sit next to Mr. Nott." Marcus said

"Okay." I said

He got up and walked over to sit down next to Theo.

"Did that go as you wanted?" he asked

"No, I was hoping to show Draco that his name means nothing to me." I said

_But his name does mean something. His grandfather Abraxas was one of my first followers. His father Lucius was in my inner circle during the last war. -Tom said_

_So. His father proved himself to you, his grandfather proved himself. All Draco has managed to do is piss me off, annoy me, and show that all he is, is a name. And he doesn't even represent the name well._

_You have a point. Even back when I attended school with Abraxas the Malfoy's thought, they were better than everyone but even they didn't act as stuck up as Draco. Blame it on his father. -Tom said_

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see that it was Adam. He pointed towards the common room opening where Professor Snape was standing. I hadn't even felt him enter the common room. He was glaring down at me. I simply raised an eyebrow at him. Snape looked around the room and settled on me. I tilted my head a little to the side and looked at him.

"Good evening Professor is something wrong?" Marcus asked

Snape didn't say anything. He just continued to look at us, more specifically at me. Straight in the eyes.

_He's trying to read your mind. -Tom_

_I know._

"Is there something I can do for you professor?" I asked

He continued to stare. I simply raised an eyebrow at him. A sneer crossed over his face and with a flip of his robes he left the common room.

_I very much dislike that man. I can't see how he was ever part of your inner circle._

_He was better then, I would seem that he has gotten cocky. -Tom said_

_Or he was always like that and you just never noticed._

_Doubtful. - Tom said_

We stayed in the common room for a little while longer before we headed for bed. As I laid in bed I dreamed about a three-headed dog on the third floor.

…

Adom, Theo, and I were sitting in charms class listening to Professor Flitwick. It still is kind of funny that he has to stand on a bunch of books.

"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers. (everyone nods) Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone. The swish and flick. Good. And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then." Flitwick said

"Wingardium Levio-saaa." We heard Draco said

We all start to practice the spell.

_"Wingardium Leviosa."_ I said

I did the movement and the feather floated high into the air.

"Way to go Ms. O'Connell 10 points to Slytherin." Flitwick said

Adom who didn't want to be outdone also did it on his first try. He also received points for Slytherin. We noticed Draco roll his eyes at us and Jr's little group glared at us. We heard Carrot Top slaughter the spell.

"Wingardrium Leviosar." Carrot Top said

He whacks it with his wand numerous times. Jr is also having trouble casting the spell. One would think the son of Lilly Potter who had a master's in charms would be able to cast such a simple spell.

"Stop, stop, stop. You're both going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Leviosa, not leviosar." Hermione said

"You do it then if you're so clever." Jr said

"Go on, go on." Carrot Top said

Hermione straightens up and swishes her wand.

_"Wingardium Leviosa."_ Hermione said

The feather lifts up. Both Carrot Top and Jr. looked pissed that Hermione was able to do it.

"Oh, well done! See here, everyone! That is three students that can do the spell. Come now class you can do it as well." Flitwick said

We watch the class attempt the spell. Seamus begins swishing at his father.

"Wingard Levosa. Wingard Levosa." Seamus keeps at it

At some point, he did something because the next thing we heard was a loud BOOM. Seamus had somehow managed to make his feather explode. Flitwick gasps and jumps into the air.

"Whooaa! Ooh." Flitwick said

"I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor." some random Gryffindor said

The class lasted a little while longer. Once it was we left. We had to cross through the courtyard to get to the next class. Adom, Theo, and I could hear Carrot Top, Jr., and Seamus.

"It's Leviosa, not Leviosar. Honestly, she's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends." Ron said

Hermione bustles past, Sniffling.

"I think she heard you." Seamus said

"So what if she did, she's nothing but a stuck up Muggle-born. I beginning to understand why everyone hates them so much." Jr said

I shake my head at them. We continued on to the next class.

"**I'm so happy that I didn't grow up with them.**" I said

"**I am as well if you had, we never would have met.**" Adom said

…

Tonight was Halloween. It was the first Halloween I would spend in the same room as my so-called family. The day had been pretty normal. Dinner was louder and people were a little more happy than normal. I looked around and noticed the bushy-haired girl was missing, as was Professor Quill.

"Amara have tried these pumpkin tarts?" Theo asked

"No, I haven't." I said

I reached out to grab one when the great hall doors slam open. Professor Quirrell comes running in screaming.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" Quirrell yells

He stops in the middle of the middle aisle in utter silence.

"Thought you ought to know." Quirrell said

He then falls face-first into a dead faint. The room goes silent, I look at Quirrell. I stop staring at him when screams fill the great hall. I look up to see people screaming and running. I notice Dumbledore bring his wand to his throat.

"SILLLLLEEENNNNCEEEEE!"

The room goes quiet, he brings his wand down.

"Everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons." Dumbledore said

Perfects started to take their kids out of the hall. I sit back down and start to eat again.

"Mrs. O'Connell what are you doing?" the perfect asked

"Well, I don't see the point of going to our common rooms which are located in the dungeons where the killer troll is." I said

They all look at each other for a moment before nodding their heads in agreement, I notice that the teachers have left and that Quirrell was no longer on the floor passed out. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and blew out. I opened my eyes and noticed the sand in the corner spin and disappear out of the room.

Y_ou should go and find the muggle-born. -Tom sad_

_Why you hate muggleborns._

_We aren't talking about that but you might end up saving her and that could come in handy. -Tom said_

_Fine._

"Adom." I said

He stood up and followed me out of the great hall.

"What are we doing?" Adom asked

"Looking for that Hermione girl that's in Gryffindor." I said

"Why are we doing that?" Adom asked

"Tom thought it would be a good idea." I said

Adom rolled his eyes at the mention of Tom's name. I ignored the rolling of the eyes.

"I heard some people talking about her crying in the girl's bathroom." Adom said

We turned and headed off towards the girl's bathroom. We stop moving when we hear a grunting noise. We speed up and quickly make our way into the girls bathroom.

"Hermione." I yelled

"Go away." Hermione said

"Hermione we have to go there is a troll on the loose." I said

A stall door was thrown open.

"A troll?" Hermione asked

"Yes so let's go." I said

We turn to leave but Adom enters the bathroom. He locks the door.

"Adom what are you…" I was cut off by a hand over my mouth

The grunting noise from before is heard again only louder and closer. We slowly move backward so we were flush against the wall. There was a crash and the bathroom door was destroyed. The troll comes stomping into the bathroom. We all quickly draw our wands the troll raises its club and smashes the top part of the stalls. Hermione lets out a scream. We duck and move the side while the troll smashes the remaining stalls. Adom and I exchange looks Adom casts the first spell.

_"Flipendo."_ Adom said

The spell hits the troll who stumbles back his foot coming up off the floor. I carefully aim my wand.

_"Diffindo."_ I said

The spell hits the troll on the soil of his foot, he starts to bleed as he yells out in pain. He start to swing his club around. Hermione runs and hides under a sink. The troll who is beyond mad swings and hits the sinks smashing them. They crack and start to break I quickly cast the softening spell.

_"Spongify."_ I cast

The spell hits the sink just as they shatter the once heavy and deadly pieces are now nothing more than rubbery and bouncy. Hermione and I make eye contact but I quickly turn my attention back to the troll. I see that Adom had cast the same spell on the troll's club. The troll starts to stomp around the bathroom.

"I'm over this." I said

_"Lumos Maxima."_ I cast

The light blinds the room in light, I quickly send out a few blasts of raw power at the troll. When the light fades the troll is out cold on the floor. I bush myself off and look at Adom who was doing the same. We turned to face Hermione who was backed into a corner.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yes, I'm just a little shaken up is all." Hermione said

"Either way you should make your way to the hospital wing. If we see your head of house we will let her know where you are." I said

Hermione nods her head and stands up, she is a bit shaky. We turn to leave and are met by Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Quirrell standing in the doorway.

"Good evening Professors." I said

"What are you three doing here. E-Explain yourselves, now." McGonagall said

"Well, the Slytherins decided to stay in the Great Hall seeing as the troll was in dungeon's and that is where our common rooms are. But I remembered hearing that there was a girl who was hiding out in the girl's bathroom. I knew she wouldn't know about the troll. So seeing as Quirrell here said the troll was in the dungeon we didn't see the harm and finding the girl and bringing her back to the Great Hall. We found her and then were attacked by the troll. Adom and I quickly handled the troll and we were on our way out when you showed up." I said

"It's true if they hadn't shown up the troll would have killed me. Amara saved my life." Hermione said

The Professors gave all three of us a look.

"Be that as it may…it was an extremely foolish thing to do. 20 points to Slytherin each. And in the future do try to find a teacher." McGonagall said

"If you excuse us Professors we will head back to the great hall where the rest of the Slytherins are. Then we will all head down to our common room." Adom said

With that we left the girl's bathroom and headed towards the great hall I noticed the sand it followed us but I didn't want it to return to me till we were alone. I opened the doors to the great hall and was greeted by the Slytherins sitting down and talking to each other.

"The troll has been taken care of we can return to the common rooms." I said

Theo and Marcus were the first to rise and walk over to us. We left the great hall and headed down to the common room. As we walked we talked.

"I take it you handled the troll?" Theo asked

"Yes we did, and we saved Hermione's life." I said

"Why?" Marcus asked

"Why not. She may be annoying but she is smart. Plus I did just save her life." I said

It takes them a moment for it to settle in. They stop walking and just looked at me as we continued down the stairs. I heard them running up behind us.

"She owes you a life debt now." Marcus said

"Yup." I said

We stopped outside the common room. I said the password and the wall fell away.

"Follow me." I said

We enter the common room and I head straight towards my room. I know Adom followed me but I wasn't sure if Marcus and Theo followed me. I got to my room and opened the door. We all walked in, Adom, Theo, and Marcus sat down on the couch. Once they were all in I shut the door. The sand that had been following me formed into one of the jackal figures.

"**What did you see?**" I asked

"**The man with his head wrapped made his way up to the third floor and into a room that had a three-headed dog. A man with black hair followed the man with his head wrapped. He was hurt by the three-headed dog.**" the jackal said

"**Did you hear them talk about anything?**" I asked

"**No as soon as the man with his head wrapped noticed the other man he quickly ran.**" the jackal said

"**Thank you. You may return to the sand.**" I said

The jackal bows and blows away. I turn to face the others.

"What was that?" Theo asked

"I'll explain at a later date. In the meantime, I would keep an eye on Professor Quirrell. It would seem that he let the troll in so he could sneak off to the third-floor corridor, which has a three-headed dog in the room." I said

"A Cerberus? Why in Merlin's name do they have one of those in a school?" Marcus asked

"I think the headmaster is using it to guard something, A Cerberus is good at guarding things. They don't have many weaknesses, they have a somewhat magical resistant skin." Theo said

"So whatever Quirrell wants is being guarded by a Cerberus. And Snape either wants it as well or is trying to make sure Quirrell doesn't get it." Adom said

"Yup. I guess for now we go to bed. I don't know what the Cerberus is hiding but I doubt it's anything good." I said

Marcus and Theo nod their heads and get up and leave my room, I turn and face Adom. He got up and walked over to me. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

"We did good today. It was different using a wand to do magic. I'm still not used to it. But I'm impressed that you called forth a member of the army of the undead." Adom said

"Thanks, I knew that using one of them would be the best bet. I might even send one back into the room to see what they are hiding." I said

"Why do you want to find out?" Adom asked

"I'll explain it tomorrow because at the moment I'm really tired." I said

"Okay. Goodnight." Adom said

He kissed my forehead again before he turned and left my room. Once he was gone I headed into the bathroom to change. I laid down in bed.

_What do you think the Cerberus is protecting?_

_No clue but I doubt the Cerberus is the only protection. If I know Dumbledore each teacher put up protection. -Tom said_

_So who's protection is the Cerberus?_

_Hagrid's he likes creatures, I can't believe Dumbledore would trust him to do something. He can't keep a secret to save his life. -Tom said_

_So it would be easy for someone to get information out of him._

_Yes it would. -Tom said_

I closed my eyes to try and get some sleep.


End file.
